Sword of the Jedi
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: COMPLETE A JainaJag story. Set after Destiny's Way it gives a look at Jaina's life and how she copes with her life and adventures as the sword of the Jedi and a Yuzhan Vong goddess. Tenel Ka comes back to see Jacen. Major TKJ.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this story or its characters. They all belong to others.  
  
Author's note: This story is set after Destiny's Way but before Force Heretic. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to post again soon. Please, please read and review, I really, really listen to most feedback.  
  
Sword Of The Jedi  
  
Jaina Solo looked grimly around at her surroundings. People of all kinds, shapes and sizes lay scattered around bruised, battered, or if they were luck, dead. Blood soaked the ground and the surroundings stank of urine and too many too long unwashed bodies in a small space. She hadn't had a decent meal in weeks and hadn't slept at all for the past week. She felt like a good breath of wind would be strong enough to knock her over, not the entire Yuzhan Vong brigade that awaited them behind the icy walls and tunnels they had carved out of Hothian surface to protect themselves. It was sheer luck that they weren't dead yet, well all dead anyway. The Vong's tunneling creatures hadn't been able to handle Hoth's atmosphere, and had frozen to death while attempting to tunnel into the area held by Jaina's troops, forcing the Vong to trek through the all ready established routes.  
  
Feeling herself start to get sleepy, something that could be deadly in this environment, Jaina got up to check up on the rest of her team. She commanded a mixed group of Jedi and pilots; some, like her, were both. She had begun with fifteen people. By the time they had reached the relative shelter of this icy cave, she had lost four people. The remaining eleven team members, not counting herself, had made it into the relative safety of the small cave, but three more of her people had died in subsequent skirmishes. Although, Jaina though grimly, not without the Vong paying heavily for it.  
  
Numbly she half-walked, half-stumbled towards the nearest person, a young naïve Tanabian boy, who wore a shell shocked expression that Jaina was all too familiar with. She knelt down in front of the boy, although, she supposed he should really be called a man, the look on his face made him look like a small distraught child. She made eye contact with him, Flight Officer Basin Flets, and laid a hand on his shoulder. She was not surprised when he flinched at her touch. She was well aware of her reputation. It always preceded her-Sword of the Jedi and Yuzhan Vong goddess. That was why she so seldom did this kind of thing. Kyp was supposed to be the one to interact with her troops, but he wasn't here so she would just have to do as best as she could without him.  
  
"How are you doing, Basin? I know this is you first ground mission, but Lowie says that you've done well." Jaina softened her voice with effort, unused to getting emotionally close to her troops, as she delivered the Wookie's praise, high praise coming from Lowbacca.  
  
The boy gulped and refused to meet her eye. "I miss Davin," he mumbled as if he didn't realize Jaina was still there, "And cold, I'm so cold. Just want to be warm. Don't remember being warm 'cept with Davin. Gone now. Just want to be warm."  
  
Although Jaina remained externally calm, inside she was in tears. Lowbacca had told her that Davin, another mmber of her force, one that had died in the retreat, was Basin's life partner. "That was one thing," Jaina thought grimly as she began using the force to heat the air around Basin, giving him the only comfort that she could provide under the circumstances and knowing that even the greatest effort world be too small to heal Basin's wound, "that she had been spared so far in this bloody war, the death of a lover."  
  
As she saw the look of contentment spread over his face, she too though of the last time she had been warm. Truly warm both inside and out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She was laying on a warm golden beach surrounded by glistening waters, teeming with life and surging with peaceful energy, exemplifying everything that the Yuzhan Vong weren't, despite all their climbs of biotechnology. As she lay back on a blanket against the warm sand wearing a decidedly non- regulation outfit, Jaina reflected on how she had gotten there. After her brush with death on Ebaq 9, the death of the Warmaster, and her forced inactivity, Jaina had concluded that she needed a vacation, and badly. Jacen had suggested Mon Calamari, so here she was soaking up sun on one of Mon Calamari's famous beaches.  
  
Her mother and Mara had been conspiring about something every since Jaina had arrived-a fact that would rightly scare most sane people. Neither had been forthcoming about their new project and their frequent smirks in Jaina's direction, when she was around, had not only Jaina worried, but also Jacen, Han and Luke. As she lay there on the beach she felt two familiar presences approach, Mara and Leia. Sending them a warm greeting through the force, Jaina pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at the two women that had, had the most profound effect on her life.  
  
Without preamble she asked, "Are you two finally going to tell me what you've been up to?"  
  
"No."  
  
A moment of dead silence then Jaina asked, "Well, what are you doing then?"  
  
This time it was Leia who answered. "We are here to make sure that you are really relaxing."  
  
"Hey," Jaina said in mock outrage, "I've been right here all day. In fact, Kyp and Jacen came by half an hour ago to confiscate me of my comm. link and any reports, tactical or otherwise, that I might have hidden away to work on."  
  
At the mention of Kyp's name, Leia's and Mara's faces darkened though Mara's showed more amusement than the anger apparent in Leia's face.  
  
"The nerve of that man," muttered Leia darkly almost beginning a tirade against Kyp.  
  
Jaina could almost sense it coming on, almost here her mother saying, "How dare he even think of pursuing you? He's a bad influence on you, Jaina. You especially don't need to be around a man like him. He's nothing but trouble. Don't forget how he manipulated you to help blow up the world ship."  
  
Fortunately Mara spoke up before Leia could begin to vocalize her opinion of Kyp Durron. "Jacen was with Kyp? That must have been interesting to see."  
  
"Yeah that was pretty weird, Aunt Mara. They both looked like they weren't sure whether they should be at each other's throat's or enjoying conspiring against me."  
  
"Both of them have changed. A lot," remarked Mara.  
  
"True," agreed Jaina. Then her face took on a more serious expression and she turned slightly to face her mother directly as the two women took seats near her on the beach. "How is Jacen doing, really, Mom?"  
  
Startled by the revelation that Jaina believed she was not the most knowledgeable about Jacen's mental condition, Leia and Mara shared a quick worried glance.  
  
Choosing her words carefully, Leia glanced around the deserted private beach and said, "I think he's fine. At least as fine as he will be. He has wounds that he doesn't want to tell us about but time will heal those. I think it might help if you talked to him, though." Leia said the last words fully expecting Jaina to explode at any moment.  
  
To her surprise Jaina merely looked down, discomforted at her torn and dirtied fingernails that more accurately fit her role as Jedi and pilot than as a goddess, and began studying them intently. Finally she looked up, out past Leia and Mara out towards the ocean. In some ways even though she began speaking, it was as if she was talking to herself, not realizing that they could still hear her. "Both of us have seen things- done things- that we don't want to remember and definitely don't want to burden each other with."  
  
Her eyes, flicking uneasily around the surroundings were the only sign of her anxiety. "We're so busy protecting each other we can't connect, not like we used to. We've both changed so much."  
  
"But that connection will always be there, Jaina." Mara reminded her gently. The red haired Imperial assassin turned wife and Jedi Master momentarily showed an uncustomary reticence to speak but then said, "There were so many things that I had done that I didn't want Luke to know. My past is filled with darkness, senseless darkness," her voice grew stronger as she continued, "and it will always be there, but so will my connection with Luke, just like your connection to Jacen. You just have to make the effort to connect, Jaina."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Surveying her cozy, or more accurately, small quarters, Jaina checked all of her preparations. All of her gear was stowed neatly away, dinner preparations were under way, taken care of by R2-B3, courtesy of a special program that was originally R2-D2's. Now all she had to do was wait. For the first time in years, almost four years, Jaina forgot about the war. She felt like a normal girl waiting for her normal twin brother so that they could eat dinner together. It was a strange feeling, strange to Jaina at least. Her reverie was interrupted abruptly by a knock on the door to her quarters.  
  
Surprised at Jacen's formality, Jaina quickly called out, "Come in."  
  
Jacen entered wearing a dark tunic and pants that resembled a more formal attire than his usual practical flight suits. Both stood there for a moment, stiff and formal looking as if they were greeting foreign diplomats rather than a beloved sibling. Suddenly sensing the absurdity of the situation, Jaina began to giggle, which set off Jacen and soon the two were laughing so hard they were crying, supporting one another to keep from falling over.  
  
Jaina was the first to catch her breath as the laughter subsided. Her tone of voice though was more serious than the laughter of a few minutes previous. "I'm sorry. I haven't been as open to you as I used to be. So much has changed." Focusing her eyes on Jacen's, making him look at her she continued, "I did some things after Myrk, that I'm not very proud of, but I felt that I had to do at the time and I just wanted to protect you from the knowledge of what I had done, had become."  
  
As Jacen continued to hold his sisters gaze, he was shocked to notice the shiver of fear, fear that would reject her, disown her, that passed over her eyes when he didn't respond. "Jaina," he said quietly, "I don't care what you did. You will always be my twin sister, my best friend in the whole universe."  
  
To her shock and somewhat chagrin though it wasn't as bad because it was Jacen and only Jacen with her, Jaina began to cry. "Besides," Jacen continued, as he wrapped her in a comforting hug, both through the force and physically, "I've done things I'm not proud of as well."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Late into the evening the twins remained sitting there, talking about their lives, loves, sorrows, joys, and pains, thoroughly reacquainting each other with their lives; getting to know one another once again as they had all of their lives. Finally many hours later, dinner was served. After dinner, Jacen smiled at his sister and instead of trying to tell her how much he had missed her, and still missed their younger brother Anakin, a person they would never be reunited with until they became one with the force, Jacen simply allowed his emotions to flow through their constant bond. Into their bond spilled their mutual pain-the pain of missing a third of the whole-a pain understood and returned by Jaina.  
  
Silently the pair walked to the door. Pausing at the exit, Jaina hugged her brother tightly, and putting her face close to the side of his, she whispered hoarsely, "Jacen, if word of this ever leaks out, especially to my squadron, you will face the wrath of the Yuzhan Vong goddess Yun Harla."  
  
Then she quickly kissed his cheek and turned to enter her quarters quickly snapping the door shut behind her. Jacen, laughing, at his sister's comment, although he wasn't a bit surprised by it, strolled confidently down the corridor towards his own quarters, smiling as he hadn't in months.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unseen, Jagged Fel, stood shocked, at the other end of the corridor, as he watched an unknown, handsome, young man walk out of Jaina Solo's quarters, late at night. Spinning on his heel, shame turning to fury, Jag marched away down the corridor, determined never to come back, to never again be played or manipulated by Jaina Solo. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Once again, I own none of this, the characters the story nothing.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Three Days Previously  
  
Jagged Fel surveyed the empty space around him. He and his squadron were still patrolling the Hydian Way. Today, his squadron was scattered among various asteroids as they waited for the Vong. An anonymous tip sent in by a traitorous peace brigader had tipped them off to this newest incursion. He scanned the space around him, waiting for the Vong to enter the system, and suddenly there they were. A Yuuzhan Vong frigate about the size of Jaina Solo's Trickster, Jag noted, was the first to enter. It was accompanied by about two dozen coralskippers.  
  
Noting that the Vong had yet to notice his squadron, he switched to squadron frequency, "All right people, wait until the skips come by the asteroids before you shoot." Jag paused glancing down at his sensors quickly checking the skips progress. "Make the first shot count, people. Ten," he called to his Vong specialist, "It's your job to jam the yamosk. Two through six, you're with me. Our job is to get the coral skippers. Seven through twelve take care of the frigate. You all know what to do. Fire on my mark."  
  
He stopped abruptly and focused on the leading skip. Hoping that his rookie pilots wouldn't get impatient and take an early shot, he waited until the skips were almost past them and said, "Three, two, one, Mark."  
  
He let off a brilliant burst of laser fire, overloading the dovin basal and sending debris flying in all directions. He noticed as he rose off of the asteroid that most of his pilots, even the rookies, had been successful, cutting the down the number of skips significantly.  
  
As he and his shield trio raced towards the Vong, he spared one last thought before focusing on the battle. He remembered the promise he had made to Jaina, a promise he fully intended to make good on. He remembered the teary smile Jaina had given him in the deserted conference room and his resulting impromptu promise. Holding Jaina in a tight hug, seeing a side of her that he, much less anyone else, rarely saw, he whispered, "Jaina I know I told you I wouldn't leave, but I will come back. I promise you I will, no matter what." He stepped back and looked her in the eye. They shared one last kiss before Jaina walked out of his sight for the last time before he left.  
  
Abruptly, he shook his head as if to shake off his lingering thoughts. Grimly he and his shield trio opened fire on the approaching skips. Blowing past the first skip, Jag and his shield trio made short work of the skips. As he turned back to the Vong frigate, he thanked the galaxy that his pilots weren't as green as Jaina's and noted that only one of his pilots had gone EV, a large improvement over past engagements.  
  
Making sure that one of his pilots had already called for a rescue shuttle, he and the rest of his pilots began to bombard the frigate. Before long the space around them was filled with flying pieces of coral and gouts of plasma as the ship came apart piece by piece, overwhelmed by the fighters and deprived of its escort.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours later, after mopping up the fight and a comparatively brief return trip, Jag and his squadron entered the hanger bay of their home base, the home base for all of the New Republic forces in the area, a captured Imperial Star Destroyer. Setting his clawcraft down with the ease born of practice, Jag began to open his cockpit before his fighter had even touched the deck. To his surprise, as he jumped out of his fighter cockpit, a technician ran across the landing bay towards him.  
  
"An urgent message for you Colonel," called the winded technician, "It's been forwarded to your quarters for you."  
  
Nodding his thanks to the man, he quickly called his second-in-command over to him to make sure fighter maintenance was scheduled. Before he dismissed his squadron, he notified them of the post-flight briefing in an hour and then headed to his quarters to retrieve the 'urgent' message.  
  
It was, he concluded, probably from Jaina. Her goddess status demanded that her messages, even private messages, be given priority. He keyed the message and to his surprise, it was not Jaina but Leia Organa Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker.  
  
Leia spoke first, "Colonel Fel, at the request of Wedge Antilles and Admiral Kre'fey, you are being recalled to Mon Calamari." Pausing she glanced over at Mara, who spoke up next. "If you consent, Colonel, you will be appointed the liaison to the jedi. A new squadron commander is being sent to lead your squadron." Then Leia picked up the one-sided conversation again. "You will be expected at Mon Calamari as soon as possible. You will be briefed when you arrive. Thank you."  
  
Jag tired from the days fighting and the contents of the message, sat down abruptly on his bunk. To his chagrin, his mind did not go immediately to the tactical or political ramifications of his next course of action, but the fact that he would soon be seeing Jaina again. With another abrupt change in mood, Jag was suddenly overtaken by grim determination. Throwing his gear into a bag, he quickly made the necessary arrangements for departure and was gone with in the hour.  
  
Tired from the almost constant fighting, Jag spent the first day in hyperspace in a peaceful slumber. However, the second day of his journey left him plenty of time for thought, about his reassignment to Mon Calamari, about his superiors reasoning, his parents and family in Chiss space and most importantly about Jaina. As he thought of her a goofy grin, totally at odds with his projected image of polished Chiss-trained Colonel, spread across his face. He had changed so much since they had first met. Yet, there was still a spark between them, a spark that seemed to be burning a bit brighter of late. He had no desire to pressure Jaina, she had enough stress already and he understood Jaina's reasons for secrecy about their relationship,but. This, this was serious and he would prove it to Jaina any way he could.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Day Later. In the darkest hours of night a young man landed in a lone clawcraft landed on Mon Calamari, determined to tell Jaina Solo how he truly felt about her only to be stopped by an assumed suitor before he could even begin.  
  
By the next morning, after a few short hours of tossing and turning, a still furious Jagged Fel appeared in the mess hall, searching for Kyp Durrron on his Uncle, anyone who could tell him his next assignment so that he could go. To his immense relief, although no one could tell his relief from his expression, he spotted Kyp almost immediately. When he reached Kyp's table he simply stood there waiting for the sleepy Jedi Master to speak.  
  
"Fel? What are you doing here?" The surprise in his voice was genuine, Jag was sad to note, meaning that Kyp had no clue about his new assignment. "Fel. Hey, Fel, are you alright? You don't feel so great." Kyp added reading Jag through the force.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Master Durron. " Jag replied in a cool, controlled voice.  
  
Then he turned and almost collided with Jaina Solo as she entered the cramped mess hall with her twin brother, Jacen. Kyp watched with shock and growing horror as the scene before him unfolded with painful detail. As he expected, Jaina's response to unexpectedly seeing Jag was exuberant. She enthusiastically grabbed the pilot in a tight embrace and before the entire mess hall gave him a deep kiss, deep enough to make Jacen blush. However, Jaina's response was not the surprise; it was instead Jag's lack or a response that was shocking. He simply stood there rigid, stepping back from her as she tried to kiss him. As she stepped back in surprise all she saw in his eyes was a cold distance.  
  
"Jag," she murmured, reaching a hand out weakly to touch his arm. The flinch and the look of loathing that passed over his face sent Jaina reeling back another few paces where Jacen caught her in a supportive embrace.  
  
The look on Jag's face, one of icy fury, as he brushed passed Jaina and his curt, formal, "Stay the Sith away from me, Goddess," left Jaina thoroughly hurt and confused. Leaving Jacen to comfort Jaina, Kyp angrily started out after Jag, but to his deep disappointment, Jag had already disappeared. After a quick scan of the crowd, Kyp walked back into the mess hall to find Jaina trying to hold back sobs as Jacen tightly embraced her and tried to soothe her pain. Jacen looked up from Jaina, momentarily raising his eyebrows at Kyp, questioning his success.  
  
At Kyp's curt shake of dissent, he heard Jacen say through the force *Please help me get her out of here, Kyp.*  
  
Abruptly remembering that Jaina had an image to maintain, Kyp grasped Jaina's arm (the one Jacen wasn't holding) and protectively led her out of the mess hall and back to her quarters.  
  
Leaving Jaina in the refresher for a moment when they returned to her quarters, the two men conferred quietly. "Will she be okay," queried Kyp, "or should we call for back up. You Mother or Mara, maybe?"  
  
Pausing before he spoke, Jacen reached out to touch his twin's emotional state through the force. After a moment he replied, "I'm not sure that we should tell Mom, Jaina might not appreciate that but, maybe we could call Mara. I want to go find fell."  
  
"You and me both, Solo," Kyp almost growled.  
  
Five minutes later Mara Jade Skywalker entered Jaina's quarters. Kyp, looking almost like a club bouncer, stood guarding the door and received an odd look from Mara as she crossed the room to where Jacen sat next to Jaina on her bunk. As Mara sat down on Jaina's other side, Jacen rose and with Kyp in the lead started towards the door.  
  
They had only taken two steps though when Jaina's voice stopped them where they stood. "Don't, don't go after him. Don't mess with him. Jacen, Kyp, promise me you won't." The desperation in her voice made them both agree immediately even though internally both were raging at Jag.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of this, the characters, the setting nothing.  
  
Author's note: Thank you very much to everyone for reviewing and my sincerest apology for taking so long to get this posted. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter posted sooner.  
  
Another week passed and nothing changed. Then Jaina returned to duty from her vacation. In Jaina's absence, her second in command, Lowbacca had faithfully continued Jaina's training regimen with her squadron. Her pilots were now, no longer considered rookies, but instead a part of an elite fighting force, known for its combination of jedi fighting tactics with other more normal tactics. The first day Jaina returned to duty her constant companions were, as they had been for the past week, Jacen Solo as her twin Yuuzhan Vong god and Kyp Durron as her faithful manservant.  
  
As Jaina looked at her schedule for her first morning back on duty, she groaned. She was scheduled to be in various meetings all morning. First, an intrasquadron meeting giving her a squadron status update, then a Goddess tactics meeting with Shar and Piggy, a boring session with the High Council to decide whether Kyp would remain with his Dozen or rejoin Jaina and finally a meeting with Wedge Antilles that had called for all ranking command personnel. By the time she was done with her third meeting, Jaina was exhausted, but yet exhilarated. She had forgotten how she thrived under this element of pressure.  
  
As she entered the conference room and started to take her place at the table, she was greeted warmly by Wedge. "Jaina," he corrected himself quickly, "My apologies, Goddess, I merely meant to say I was glad you could join us again."  
  
"Thank you, General," Jaina replied formally, distantly, playing her role perfectly, although Wedge could see the glimmer of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"I believe we're ready now," Wedge said in a slightly louder voice as the last of the officers filed in and the doors were closed. "All right, Ladies and Gentlebeings we have a situation. As you all know after our victory at Ebaq 9 there has been a lot of confusion among the Vong especially with the death of the Warmaster." He paused a moment as many of the officers clapped and cheered. After they calmed down he continued speaking. "However, as much as we need this chance to regroup we can't allow them time to regroup as well. So, we're sending half of our forces here to Hapes under the command of Admiral Kre'fey. The rest will stay here to defend Mon Calamari, or until they are needed elsewhere, understood?"  
  
At the general chorus of agreement, Wedge nodded and said, "All right, people, all of you are dismissed except for those of you in Admiral Kre'fey's task force. That is General Farlander, General Sien," both people Jaina was happy to see included in Kre'fey's squadron.  
  
Unlike General Farlander, General Sien had never worked with Jaina before but the middle aged Rodian's reputation of ingenuity under pressure and fairness towards Jedi was encouraging. As Wedge continued down the list of Captains, Majors, and Colonels, Jaina was unsurprised to here her name among those mentioned as well as Kyp Durron's, but only her Jedi control kept her from jerking in surprise as she heard Jagged Fel's name called. She hadn't noticed him when she entered, but now that she looked, she easily spotted Jag back in one of the dark corners of the room. When their eyes met across the room, it was as if a jot of fire and ice passed from Jag and into Jaina, forcing Jaina to look away in hurt and confusion.  
  
Even as the meeting continued and Jaina listened to Admiral Kre'fey laying out the details of their mission to Hapes, she continually felt Jag's cold presence behind her.  
  
At last the torturous meeting was over, but as Jaina finally began to gratefully escape, she heard Wedge Antilles call out, "Just a moment please, Great One."  
  
"Yes General Antilles," she questioned formally.  
  
"We require your input, Goddess."  
  
Keeping up her act for any watching Vong or peace brigaders, Jaina inclined her head gracefully and approached Wedge almost defiantly as she noticed Jag standing next to him.  
  
"Jaina, Kyp, Jag is going to be the official liaison with the Jedi as well as a fighter squadron commander."  
  
He paused, almost stopping dead as he noticed the unusual almost suffocating tension between the three, but he plowed on. "Since he worked with you two before in Twin Suns, he will help you coordinate the instructions from the Jedi meld to the others. Any questions?" At the trio's negative responses he added, "Very well dismissed."  
  
Kyp turned almost immediately to Wedge asking politely about Wedge's family leaving Jaina and Jag standing together awkwardly. They stood in stiff silence for a moment before Jag said in a distant formal tone. "Congragulations on your promotion, Lt. Colonel."  
  
"Thank you," Jaina replied equally formal. Then she tentatively reached a hand out towards his arm, "Jag," she began only to be cut off by him.  
  
"Congragulations as well on you new companion, I hope your happy with him, whoever he is."  
  
Before Jaina could even begin to process what he had said, he was already stalking away down the corridor. Kyp who had watched the whole encounter with Wedge, ran out after Jag, this time not allowing Jaina's call for him to stop to dissuade him.  
  
When he finally caught up with Jag several moments later, he was furious. Forgoing the force, Kyp bodily grabbed Jag, turned him around and threw him into the wall.  
  
Standing before Jag, the epitome of the dark warrior, Kyp demanded, "What in the Sith are you talking about, Fel? Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
Despite the sensible side of him that was saying not to provoke an angry Kyp Durron, Jag no longer cared. Furious he bit out mockingly, "I'm doing this to her. Well, Durron, I'm sorry if you think that I should stay with someone who's cheating on me, but I guess she is a goddess after all. Jaina Solo can do whatever she wants no matter what the consequences are. Well , Kyp," almost screaming in fury Jag didn't notice Jaina standing in the corridor behind Kyp, "I hope you realize how dangerous she is before she gets you all killed."  
  
Abruptly he turned away storming off down the corridor, leaving a stunned Jaina in his wake.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As Kyp expected the following days were not pleasant. Jaina had not cried or even raged about what Jag had said. She had simply thrown herself back into her work. All the good her short vacation seemed to have done her disappeared. The only people she would relax around were unsurprisingly, Jacen and Kyp and occasionally her parents.  
  
Jaina was once again accepting the most dangerous missions, always leading, always pushing herself and the members of her squadron to be the best. Within months, months of rigorous training, brutal but successful fighting and avoiding and ignoring Jag Fel, Twins Suns squadron, under Jaina's command became known as the equal of Rogue Squadron. During these months, Jacen had become Jaina's constant companion. When she wasn't flying, brother and sister prefered to spend as much time together as possible.  
  
One day, almost six months after Jaina and Jag's last fight, Twins Sun's patrol was unexpectedly cancled and Jaina called in for a meeting, an Insider's meeting. The meeting led by Wedge Antilles, illustrated the Insiders first independent campaign against the Vong. The Insiders were no longer merely "interpreting orders," they were creating their own. Han Solo, recently rejoined general was to lead the strike. To everyone's surprise, he immediately brought Jaina in to coordinate his various starfighter squadrons.  
  
"Dad," Jaina asked the next day, "which fighter squadron's have you been assigned?"  
  
Han's smirk showed complete satisfaction and, Jaina suspected, more than a little smugness at the squadron's he had wheedled out of Kre'fey, Sovv and Bel Iblis. "Well, Kid, Bel Iblis gave me three squadrons of a-wings, Sovv gave me the Rogues and another squadron the Tierfron Yellow Aces." He merely ignored Jaina's groan as he continued down the list. "Kre'fey is also giving me Kyp's Dozen, Twin Suns obviously, and one other squadron, a conglomerate. I'm not sure who they're led by. Is that good enough for you, Princess?" Han asked affectionately.  
  
"Sure, Daddy," Jaina replied teasingly sounding much younger than her actual age or experience.  
  
"There's already about half a dozen Jedi spread through those squadrons. Do you want to see if I can get Jacen and a few more Jedi and set up a meld?"  
  
"Sure, Jaina," he replied hugging his daughter, grateful she had warmed up since her distant attitude at Hapes, "but don't make to much fuss. This is supposed to be a secret mission."  
  
A knock on the door to the office where they were conferring, interrupted Jaina.  
  
Not expecting anyone, Jaina glanced questioningly at her father who only said calmly, "Come in." The slid quickly open to reveal Jagged Fel.  
  
If nothing else, Jaina reflected as she saw Jag, these months of separation from Jag had given her plenty of opportunity to perfect the technique of making her face into a mask to cover her emotions. To cover the sadness, to cover the hurt and to cover how much she had missed him, missed everything about him these last few months. Oh she was angry with Jag all right, Kyp and Jacen could attest to that, but mostly she was hurt and confused. The most infuriating thing about the whole situation was that Jag wouldn't talk to her, except for screaming at Kyp in the corridor he had been the consummate professional.  
  
Sometimes Jaina was sure it was all a façade; she had seen a different side of him. Now, though she wasn't so sure. Jag had always been a mystery, and now it looked as if that would be how he remained.  
  
"Jaina," she was abruptly brought out of her reverie when she heard her father calling her name. He looked at her a bit oddly, but then, when she said nothing he continued. "Jag here," he informed her looking at a data card, "is in charge of that conglomerate squadron I was telling you about."  
  
Realizing that she would have to be spending more time around Jag now, Jaina struggled to come up with a polite response. "I look forward to working with you again, Colonel," she settled on, using a formal response to cover her unease.  
  
Ten minutes later, ten minutes that seemed like an eternity to Jaina, the informal meeting was over. Almost running out of the office, Jaina was shocked when Jag stopped her in the corridor.  
  
"If I could have a moment of your time, Goddess?" he asked.  
  
Surprised at Jag's request, Jaina was barely able to sustain her now habitual regal look and as they began to walk down the corridor, Jag asked stiffly. "With your permission, Great One, may my squadron participate in sims against yours this afternoon? My pilots need the experience and discipline that only comes from flying, but in an arena that won't get them killed."  
  
Jaina appeared to ponder for a moment, although Jag knew she had already decided. "Very well, Colonel, but do not be late. Keeping a Goddess waiting is not smart."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo glanced around uneasily. His sister would be very upset if she knew about this. Consciously blocking his unease and impatience from his bond with Jaina, he sighed with relief when he heard someone approaching.  
  
Turning Jacen said in a surly voice, "It's about time you got here, Durron." The two men, although not altogether agreeing on the way of the Jedi and their philosophies about the force had reached a strange understanding in the past months.  
  
"Hey, I had to get rid of Jaina. You wouldn't want her to find us would you, Solo?"  
  
Ignoring Kyp's sarcasm, Jacen turned and knocked on the door of the Skywalker suite. The door immediately opened for them and Jacen felt his Aunt's familiar presence in the living room. With Kyp in tow, the two Jedi walked into the living room to find Mara sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the living room, meditating. Coming out of her trance like state, she raised a questioning eyebrow at the two Jedi.  
  
"Hi Aunt Mara," Jacen started cheerfully, if a little nervously.  
  
Glancing over at Kyp before focusing back on Jacen, Mara asked, "What brings you two here?"  
  
Deciding to speak first, Jacen started quietly. "Do you remember several months ago when we asked you to come comfort Jaina because she was really upset, but she wouldn't tell you what she was upset about?"  
  
After Mara nodded in remembrance and took a seat on the couch across from them, he continued. "Jaina was upset because Jag Fel, who she had been kind of dating, had blown her off in the mess hall."  
  
"And for no reason, too. Although Jag did keep saying something about Jaina cheating on him, but we all know Jaina barely had time for one guy much less two."  
  
"Jaina's doesn't know why he's upset does she?" Mara asked directly.  
  
"No," replied Jacen.  
  
"What did you want me to do about it?" questioned Mara darkly, "because I don't think Jaina would appreciated you two meddling in her private life."  
  
"No we were just wondering if you had heard anything." Jacen stated.  
  
Kyp once again surprised Mara saying, "She's starting to withdraw again, like she did at Hapes. Oh, it's nothing dark," he reassured them at their worried looks, "but, Jaina's downfall was always despair. Jaina's strong but one way or another no one can fly with despair sharing their cockpit for long."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina Solo ran down the corridors of the Errant Venture as alarms screamed, heading towards the hangar bay where Twin Suns Squadron was housed. The eight fighter squadrons that had been assigned to Han Solo were all housed on board the Errant Venture, although Han Solo still maintained that he would lead only from the Millennium Falcon.  
  
Scrambling into her fighter and rushing through preflight checks, Jaina and Twin Suns received clearance and were the first to reach open space. "General," Jaina called over the comm, "What's the situation?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the same part of space, Jagged Fel in his clawcraft led his squadron into position. Fortunately today they weren't the bait. Today it was Jaina and Twin Suns. In order to keep his squadron in touch with the Jedi meld, a Jedi named Zekk had been assigned to him. It wasn't, Jag thought, that he didn't like the man. It was just that Zekk wasn't that good of a pilot. He really was too moralistic and he truly seemed to have a problem with Jaina. Not that he didn't have his own problems with Jaina, but those problems were personal not professional, not withstanding what he had yelled at Kyp. And, now on top of everything he had to keep Zekk safe.  
  
Zekk interrupted his thoughts abruptly, "Control says Twins Suns needs backup."  
  
"Very well, Banthas," Jag winced at his squadrons name as he always did, "let's go."  
  
The second they reverted to real space from their micro jump, Jag knew that things weren't good. All of Han Solo's fleet was fully but equally engaged and now it seemed to be down to a slugging match. That would always be the worst type of fight, Jag reflected as he dove through space towards Jaina's squadron. Twin Suns and Kyp's Dozen were engaged in the same fight but were still outnumbered over ten to one. Kyp's Dozen had been cut in half and Twin Suns had faired only a little better.  
  
"Twin Suns One, Dozen Leader, requesting permission to join the fight."  
  
"Granted Bantha Lead," snapped Jaina and despite the dire nature of the situation Jag could hear her amusement. "Get this skip off of my tail, Nine," she rejoined a moment later.  
  
Jag and his squadron moved in, training taking over and pilots intuitively maneuvering into all the right places. Jag guided his shield trio to where Jaina was engaged.  
  
Shooting the skips off of her tail and noting that Jaina didn't seem to have a wingmate, Jag called, "I have you wing, Goddess."  
  
"Acknowledged," replied Jaina. "Dive right," and then they were lost in the deadly dance of battle. But eventually as Jaina had long suspected the end of the dance was coming and when it did she knew she would be forever be sitting the rest out.  
  
Leia Organa Solo would late describe what she saw as horrifying and yet unrealistic. The battle had dragged on for hours with neither side getting the upper hand, when Leia felt the first warning through the force. She felt Jaina's first twinge of fear in her daughter's usual ocean of detachment and then a slowly growing wave of panic. Not for Jaina, herself, Leia noted, but for her wingmate Jagged Fel. Glancing at the 'Falcon's sensor displays, Leia soon picked Jaina's ship out of the swirling mass of ships and laser bolts. She immediately saw the problem. Jaina and Jag were totally cut off from their squadrons with more and more Vong surrounding them every second.  
  
There were too many to skips to fight their way through and no one available to come to their aid. Almost screaming at Han, Leia quickly urged him towards Jaina's position when she sensed what Jaina was about to do.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina Solo felt confident and strong. She knew what she had to do. She wondered idly if this was how Anakin had felt at the last there on Myrk. Like Anakin this mission was bigger than her, in the end the death of Jaina Solo really wouldn't matter as long as she accomplished one last thing. It wasn't the fate of the galaxy that hung on her shoulders, but the fate of Jag Fel. To her surprise his fate meant more to her, much more to her than the fate of the galaxy. They had long ago, hours it seemed, although it had probably just been moments, stopped talking to one another, now totally focused on the fight.  
  
There was only one way to get Jag out, Jaina knew and it would take flying the likes of which had never been seen in the galaxy, before. At the age of sixteen, Jaina had shown her piloting potential in Lando Calrissian's asteroid field and earned herself a place in Rogue Squadron. So now Jaina flew again, taking joy in flight for the first time in years, mesmerizing both New Republic and Yuuzhan Vong forces with her piloting. But like with Anakin Solo and Ganner Rhysode before her, she was gradually being worn down.  
  
Jaina had flown beautifully and with deadly effectiveness and Jag was almost clear when it happened. The Yuuzhan Vong cruiser near them that was already under attack was hit with one of trillions of random laser bolts streaking through the void. Hitting the cruiser in just the right place, the ship erupted into fragments of all sizes.  
  
When the brilliant blaze of force energy that was Jaina Solo winked out of existence, the very void that had witnessed it seemed to ring with the screams of the Jedi. In all of the following chaos and the resulting destruction of the Vong fleet it was a week before anyone noticed that the last time Jagged Fel had been seen was before that great explosion.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. To make this author very very happy please review. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I own none of this and am making no money off of this.  
  
Author's note: I'm really, really sorry about the lack of posts lately. I'll to post more regularly but now that school started up again please be patient. Thanks again for all of the reviews.  
  
  
  
Jacen Solo sat in the small guest room in his parent's suite in an almost catatonic state. He knew now, why Jaina had gone to the darkside when she had felt what she thought was his death after the mission to Myrk. His mother, who had just barely been starting to recover from the loss of Anakin could not even begin to face the galaxy, and Han Solo, devastated at the loss of his only daughter, was too distraught to comfort his wife. Even Mara was deeply affected by the loss of her niece. For the first time since the mission to the fallen Coruscant, Mara had traveled to the Maw to let the presence of her young son comfort her. Luke, however, had stayed with the others, trying to pull his crumbling family back together, although he felt the pain of Jaina's death no less than the others.  
  
Jaina's memorial ceremony, words that seemed foreign to him even as they echoed in Jacen's mind, would be held tonight. Tenel Ka, the queen mother of Hapes and a close friend of Jacen and Jaina's since they had all started the Jedi Academy, would also be there. Jaina's body had not been recovered, but there had been no sign of ejection and her x-wing had most definitely been blown up.  
  
Instead of observing traditional Jedi funeral rights a memorial was being held for her. It had also been decided that the news of Jag's death should be conveyed in person. However, since Wedge Antilles was unable to take time off from the war effort to deliver the message to his nephew's family, it had been decided that Kyp Durron, who at one time had been a friend or at least a respected acquaintance of Jag's would carry the message.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The memorial was being held in the same place as Anakin's on Hapes, where Jaina had died fighting. In ones and twos people began to drift in. Standing up front was Leia, supported on one side by Luke and on the other by Han. Next to Han stood Jacen and Mara with Ben cradled in her arms. Tenel Ka was the next to arrive in a somber fashion without the entourage her station usually seemed to demand.  
  
The pilots that flew in Twin Suns, Rogue Squadron and the Wraiths all filed in, sad and serious despite there usual irreverent behavior. Kyp slipped in next and after a curt nod to Luke, found a place next to Mara. Zekk, Tekli, Tesar and Lowbacca formed a solemn quartet at the edge of the gathering. Wedge Antilles and his wife along with Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik came to pay their respects with the rest of the gathering.  
  
Tahiri Veila, though, was the last to appear. Showing a surprising amount of strength for a young person who had lost so much, Tahiri first approached Jacen. She kissed him quickly on his cheek and whispered something to him that made him slowly stand a little bit straighter. Next she walked over to Leia and embraced the woman for a moment. After trading a glance with Luke, they switched places allowing Luke to make his way to the center of the gathering.  
  
He stood solemn and straight for a moment, but then began speaking softly but in voice that could be heard by everyone. "Jaina Solo, in her young life, had already become a great pilot and a respected Jedi Knight. However, in a side of her that the galaxy did not often get to see, Jaina was a sister, cousin, daughter and niece as well as a normal young woman. No, Jaina was never normal, no matter where she was or what she was doing. Each one of us will remember Jaina in our hearts in a different way, but know this: she will never be forgotten, not as long as we live." Luke paused a moment glancing around the gathered people. "I urge you all for Jaina's sake to live your life to the fullest, just as Jaina tried to do every day. When you start to falter or back away from a challenge, remember Jaina and from her memory gain the strength and courage to continue. That is the best we can do for Jaina now, by continuing to serve and believe in what she lived and fought for."  
  
The gathering was eerily silent, except for the scattered sound of open weeping. No one moved towards the close group of family, but instead left as unceremoniously as they had come. Tahiri, however, remained standing beside Leia supporting her as best as she could, for Anakin, Luke realized dimly, it was always for Anakin and now also in honor of Jaina.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The thoughts running through Jaina Solo's head were not really worthy of repeating. Unless of course you needed a detailed plan describing how to murder the Vong in countless, highly painful ways, that is. It wasn't just the fact that she had been captured and tortured by the Vong, it was more the fact that Jagged Fel had been captured along with her. Ordinarily this wouldn't have been a bad thing to Jaina, but with all that had been happening, she and Jag had not been inclined to talk or even look at one another as of late.  
  
Surprisingly, with the exception of his initial expression of concern, he had maintained his icy exterior. In fact, vacationing on Hoth would have felt warmer than being tied up with Jag in this oppressive room.  
  
As she rested as best as she could, battered from her previous sessions with her Vong torturers, Jaina reflected on how she had been captured. It was something she had been thinking about a lot lately, or at least when she could manage a coherent thought. She was well aware that she as well as Jag should have been dead, but somehow, probably using their dovin basals to pull them in, the Vong had captured her. Why they had also grabbed Jag was a mystery to Jaina. For all the Vong knew he was just a simple pilot.  
  
The hatch, or at least the Vong equivalent of a hatch, opened revealing her captors, her torturers, Nom Anor, the ever traitorous spy and a misshapen and quite ugly, at least in Jaina's opinion, Shamed One, whom she had only heard of referred to as Omini.  
  
Drawing on reserves of strength that she had never known she had, Jaina rose managing to look her most regal and defiant as they approached. Preparing herself both mentally and physically, Jaina almost betrayed her feelings for Jag when they stroked the creature binding Jag and not her, releasing him. Knowing that for Jag's sake at that moment, she could not betray any emotion, she instead locked eyes with him, sending him as much strength as she could through the force, knowing that even though he couldn't feel it, he would need it.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kyp Durron hastily threw his clothes into a duffle along with a few other personal mementos. He had never had much in the way of belongings and he wasn't about to start collecting more now. Glancing around his quarters for any forgotten items, he physically flinched when he saw a holo of himself, Jaina and Jag sitting on the dresser next to his bed. The Holo had been taken back on Borealis during a rare moment of relaxation. In the photo Jaina was leaning over to kiss Jag, while Kyp watched on in amusement.  
  
Finding no amusement in it now, however, Kyp deftly switched the Holo off and threw it in his duffle as well. Trying not to acknowledge the pain that threatened to overwhelm him, Kyp stormed down the corridor, an aura of pain flowing out behind him like a cloak. Throwing his duffle into the cargo compartment of his x-wing and, checking to make sure the astromech was in place, Kyp whirled as he felt a light touch on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around quickly to find himself staring down at the diminutive young Jedi Knight, Tahiri Veila. Noting her bare feet, Kyp realized how she had snuck up on him.  
  
Realizing he was in a bad mood and not caring if he took it out on her, he demanded, "What in the name of the Sith are you doing here, Veila? I don't need some little kid scurrying around under foot."  
  
Kyp was almost pleased to see the flash of anger in her green eyes before she regained her composure. Bringing her arm out from behind her, she presented him with a holocube. "Leia asked if you would give this to Jag's mother. It's a collection of holos that were taken of Jag recently."  
  
"Organa Solo really asked that," Kyp questioned her in disbelief.  
  
"It's the first thing that she seems to have cared about in days."  
  
Softening slightly, Kyp took the cube from her. "Tell Organa Solo that I will personally hand it to his mother."  
  
"Thank you, Master Durron," she said with a sad smile as she turned to leave.  
  
Just as she was about to exit, Kyp called out, "Hey Veila," when she looked at him questioningly, one eyebrow raised, he continued, "I'm sorry. I was upset."  
  
Tahiri nodded in understanding and slipped out of sight, leaving Kyp alone to begin his long trip.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When her torturers returned, literally throwing Jag back in the room, Jaina kept up her act of disinterest until they left. Not caring if the room was under surveillance, which it most likely was, Jaina ran over to Jag. Gingerly she rolled Jag over onto his back to find him staring at her miraculously, painfully conscious.  
  
As he started to speak Jaina pressed a finger soothingly to his lips to stop him. He was probably in shock, she knew. He was shaking and covered in the evidence of the Vong's torture. Realizing that she had to do something quickly, Jaina asked Jag quietly, "Do you trust me?"  
  
A croaked, "yes," was the best he could manage.  
  
Instantly then Jaina said, "I'm going to use the force to take you pain away, okay." She explained as she worked.  
  
Jag's incoherent mind barely registered Jaina's calm explanation as she took his pain away and eased him into the peaceful, healing oblivion of a Jedi healing trance, or her tearful apology for getting them captured.  
  
Jag regained consciousness a few hours later, healed but unable to sit up, still weak from his injuries. He looked around as best as he could and realized that Jaina was slumped against the wall next to him, exhausted from the strain of healing him.  
  
"Thank you for healing me," he said truly grateful. He wasn't sure how to interact with Jaina now. When they were aboard the Errant Venture they had interacted professionally and politely but only when it was necessary.  
  
Now they were stuck on a Yuuzhan Vong ship with only each other for company. The situation would have been difficult under any circumstances, but with their added personal complications it made the situation especially trying.  
  
Jaina's only response to his comment was a curt nod of her head. They sat there for a few moments both resting as best as they could before Jaina broke the silence. "Jag." she started but then trailed off.  
  
Curious despite having much bigger problems at the moment, Jag said encouragingly, "Yes?"  
  
Her next words, whatever he had expected them to be or not to be, were a shock. "What happened to us? When you were patrolling out by the Hydian Way we were fine, but by the time you got back to Mon Calamari, you treated me worse than the Vong and acted like you hated me."  
  
"You're asking me that, Jaina? I would think that would be obvious to you." He replied snidely.  
  
Lashing out at the organic wall with her fist in frustration, Jaina snapped, "What are all the cryptic comments supposed to mean?" Cut to the power cable, Jag. Tell me what I did if it's so bad."  
  
"I can't believe..I really thought we'd have a chance, but with your parents.I just hoped." Jag floundered around dodging from subject to subject and confusing Jaina. "I guess I can understand that you wanted a Jed boyfriend after all, but."  
  
"What? Jedi boyfriend! Jag what are you talking about?" Jaina demanded.  
  
"Your new boyfriend," he almost shouted, "the one that goes practically everywhere with you and Kyp."  
  
All of a sudden the pieces flew into place for Jaina and she began hoping warily that this had all just been some insane mistake. "A guy a little taller than me, kinda skinny, got a beard, brown hair and eyes?"  
  
His glare made it obvious to her that her question and its answer were beyond rhetorical. It was suddenly all too much for Jaina. The danger of their present situation, her exhaustion and the irony of having this discussion at that time combined until Jaina began laughing hysterically. Jag's sharp, but not unnecessarily painful slap brought her out of her hysteria and launched her head first into almost anger.  
  
"You nerf-brained Imperial! Anybody on Mon Calamari or that Sithing Star Destroyer would have told you that the Jedi in question was my twin brother, Jacen, who couldn't wait to meet his big sister's boyfriend until said boyfriend humiliatingly dumped her in the mess hall! Believe me," Jaina said her tirade growing stronger with every passing moment, "If a certain son of an Imperial Baron hadn't been so stupid I would have been spending a lot less time with Jacen and a lot more with him."  
  
Jag's kiss, though, unexpected was an effective way to end Jaina's tirade. "Jaina," he said softly, "I'm sorry. I know I jumped to conclusions, but I was jealous."  
  
"You could have at least given me a chance to talk to you," she muttered petulantly.  
  
"Yes, I know, but every time I saw you, you were with Jacen. I didn't know and I was angry. I thought you'd just been manipulating me, using me."  
  
"How could you think that," Jaina demanded with a hint of her former heat, "If I ever dumped you it would be with fair warning."  
  
"Because he was a Jedi and I'm not, because I'm the son of an Imperial Baron and you're the daughter of the former Chief-of-State and a New Republic general."  
  
"You think I care about that Jag? My aunt was a former Imperial assassin and the Emperor's personal agent. Do you think I really care what anyone think about what I do with my life?"  
  
Jag's response was cut off when the door opened revealing Omini and several warriors. "The Supreme Overlord wishes to see you, Jaina Solo."  
  
"Well isn't that nice for him. Tell him I'll be glad to receive him later this afternoon."  
  
The look of fury on the warriors' faces was reward enough for the effort Jaina had expended to keep up her goddess act and taunt the warriors. It was Omini's reaction, however, that was most telling for Jaina. Her taunt didn't seem to anger him at all, if anything it amused him. Omini's amusement, even though he was just a Shamed One made Jaina more wary than the warriors' fury.  
  
"The Supreme Overloard wishes to see you now." Omini repeated.  
  
Jaina appeared to consider it as if the presence of the armed warriors meant nothing. "Well," she said at last, "I suppose we should humor the old boy. Come along, Colonel." Jaina commanded as she walked out into the corridor.  
  
Noting Jaina's continued Goddess act, Jag didn't take offense at her comments, but he did hope she remembered his weakened state. He wasn't sure if he could stand much less walk. However, he needn't have worried. The moment he managed to stand, he felt a phantom grip holding him up and helping him walk forward. Surprised but guessing that Jaina must be using the force to help him, Jag glanced up at her as she followed Omini. The rigid stance Jaina had adopted seemed to be the only hint of what she was doing.  
  
When Omini stopped at last and Jag was able to draw even with Jaina, he noticed the forced regal look on her face although he could see the fear and concentration in her eyes. Jaina, apparently also realized the magnitude of their situation. To Jag's knowledge no one else in this Galaxy had ever seen the Supreme Overlord or at least lived to tell about it, not even Jacen Solo.  
  
The moment that they entered the cavernous area where Shimrra was waiting, Jag was looking at Jaina, not the rooms other occupants. Jaina's momentary expression of shock and amusement didn't prepare Jag for the sight of the Supreme Overlord. Saying that he was terrifying and awesome hardly did him justice. Once Jag was able to take his eyes off of Shimra, he noticed that all of the other Yuuzhan Vong, who from their mutilations seemed to be very high ranking, were all bowed before Shimra in a gesture of submission.  
  
"So," boomed the Supreme Overlord in Yuuzhan Vong which was quickly being translated to them by the tyzyworms, "You are the infamous Jedi, the one the heretics believe to be Yun-Harla, are you not, Jaina Solo?"  
  
Even though it wasn't directed at him the sheer force of Shimra's presence almost over whelmed Jag and mad him want to cry like a scared young child. His respect for Jaina grew as she replied confidently, "I am Yun-Harla, Shimra. Why do you dare to bother a Goddess or her servants?"  
  
His laughter joined by Omini's echoed through the room, although Jag had noticed the fearful responses of several of the room's occupants when Jaina declared herself as Yun-Harla.  
  
"I am not some puny Yuuzhan Vong easily fooled by your heretical nonsense and I will not suffer your foolishness or the use of your Jeedai sorcery, or your companion will suffer for it."  
  
Jaina's eyes glittering, hard and calculating, fixed on Shimra's. "Why do you call me here, Shmira? You've killed my younger brother among many others and tortured my twin. Do you worst, I won't tell you anything."  
  
"Oh no Jaina Solo we will not kill you or torture you. You will tell us what we wish to know or we will torture him." He gestured sharply at Jag and he was immediately grabbed by a warrior, a coufee pressed to his throat.  
  
Calmly, but with unmistakable ice in her voice, Jaina said, " Call your warrior back, Shimra and don't touch him or you will find out why my grandfather was the most feared individual in the galaxy."  
  
"Ah so the vaunted Jaina Solo does have a weakness."  
  
Jag was frozen amazed at the battle of wills he was witnessing. He barely saw the Supreme Overlord's slight gesture and felt the coufee slide into him. He dimly heard Jaina's scream and felt more than saw the warrior being torn away from him and thrown across the room. When he saw a thud bug come whirring towards him, Jag instinctively tried to duck. A foot away from him the thud bug stopped in mid air as if hitting a duracrete wall and fell inert to the floor.  
  
For a moment Jag felt Jaina's force grip on him, that was helping to steady him, let go and he slid to the floor hardly able to move. From his place on the floor, he saw Jaina in the midst of a large group of warriors, fighting them off with a captured Amphistaff. The warriors surrounding Jaina were some of the best the Vong had ever boasted, but Jaina, motivated by a desire to live and aided by the Vong's honorable method of fighting only one on one, was steadily leaving a trail of destruction in her wake.  
  
A small dark blur flying through the air towards Jaina from behind her, barely gave Jag enough time to warn her. "Jaina, watch your six."  
  
Still to weak to move, Jag watched as time seemed to slow around Jaina. She caught the incoming amphistaffs of two warriors on her own and knocked the amphistaff aside. Turning away from the warriors, Jaina plucked the object out of the air. Jag's surprise turned to relief as a lightsaber, Jaina's lightsaber, activated in her right hand while the amphistaff remained in her left hand.  
  
Exhibiting more confidence with her newly retrieved lightsaber, Jaina quickly and skillfully finished the fight with the warriors surrounding her only to find the room empty except for the scattered bodies of downed Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Quickly ascertaining that there were no immediate threats, Jaina moved back to Jag's side and dropped to the ground. "How badly are you hurt?"  
  
"Not to bad. The cut on my throat isn't deep, but I can't move. I'm not sure why."  
  
"The blade of the coufee contains a neural toxin that renders humans quickly and effectively paralyzed. I've heard that it's also becomes quite painful."  
  
As soon as she heard the voice behind them, Jaina spun around quickly raising both weapons to guard position. She found herself facing none other than the Supreme Overlord. Watching the standoff between the Supreme Overlord and Jaina, Jag hissed as he began feeling the other effects of the toxin. Burning pain, like acid eating away at him, slowly crept towards the center of his body from his extremities.  
  
"Jaina," Jag whispered quietly so that only she could hear, "Leave me here. If you go now, you can escape."  
  
"No," she replied just as quietly as he had spoken but with a defiance that seemed to ring through the air.  
  
Then she charged the Supreme Overlord, striking first with her lightsaber and then blocking with the amphistaff. Their amphistaffs locked in a deadly stalemate, the Supreme Overlord pushing Jaina further and further back. To Jag's horror, Jaina suddenly seemed to crumple, the ankle that he knew had been injured in the space battle above Hapes suddenly giving out. As Jag watched though, her fall quickly turned into roll. Diving under the Supreme Overlord's amphistaff, Jaina scored a long diagonal slash along his abdomen and down his thigh.  
  
Roaring with fury, Shimra once again charged Jaina even as the living skin that clothed him drew back from the wound. Jag saw the faint glitter of silver hanging at the Supreme Overlord's waist a moment before Jaina did. The moment Jaina saw it, Anakin's lightsaber, at Shimra's waist, she froze. As the Supreme Overlord's amphistaff crashed down towards Jaina's head, Jag could once again do nothing. At the last moment, Jaina seemed to jerk back to reality in time to avoid the full blow. Unfortunately she couldn't completely avoid it and the blow to the side of her sent her crashing to the floor with blood rushing from a cut on her head.  
  
Immediately back on her feet, Jaina resumed the fight with renewed focus. As Shimra rushed her lunging and slashing, Jaina retreated blocking his amphistaff, but unable to push him back because of his sheer mass. To buy herself a moment of time, Jaina used the force to aid her leap to the tier above them.  
  
The moment she paused, Shimra stiffened his amphistaff and flung it at her like a spear. Not wishing to deal with the snake like creature up close as well as the Supreme Overlord, Jaina threw her amphistaff at the one already in the air. The two collided forcefully together and fell to the floor below in a hissing fighting tangle. As he ran up to the tier where Jaina was waiting, Shimra smoothly scooped another amphistaff.  
  
However, what he didn't notice was Anakin's lightsaber lifting off of his belt, falling to the floor and rolling to a stop next to Jag. Still paralyzed, Jag tore his concentration away from the raging duel in the corner to examine the lightsaber. While he didn't know its significance, he did know that it was a very valuable weapon to have, especially at the moment. What perplexed Jag was the fact that Jaina was not using it herself. She knew he wasn't trained in the use of a lightsaber and even if he was, he could hardly be a help to her when he could barely move.  
  
Summoning all of his concentration, Jag struggled to reach out and pick up the lightsaber. Finally with great difficulty and the sensation that his locked muscles were being painfully pulled in the opposite direction of his bones, he managed to achieve that.  
  
As he grasped the lightsaber, he felt a strange tingle of energy pass through him from the handle. To Jag's surprise the tingle caused him to jerk and ever so briefly glance at the ceiling above the tier. Immediately a burst of inspiration shot through Jag. "Jaina," he shouted, "the ceiling."  
  
Shooting a quick glance at the ceiling, Jaina immediately grasped Jag's idea. Swiftly Jaina leaped over the Supreme Overlord's head aiming a kick at his back as she flew over his head and landed quickly rolling back onto her feet. Focusing on the roof above Shimra, Jaina quickly used the force to bring it down on him. Shimra was pinned under tons of rubble as the pieces of the ceiling that Jaina had pulled free plummeted to the floor weakening more and more of the ceiling, creating a larger cave in. Not sparing him a backward glance Jaina ran to Jag.  
  
Rising off of the floor as much as he could to help her, Jag tried to stumble along with her as she ran towards the wall and cut a whole through to a side corridor. Slinging her arm around his back, Jaina and Jag half- ran, half-stumbled through the corridor.  
  
"Do you have a plan, Jaina or are you just trying to put as much distance as possible between us and them?"  
  
"I actually do have a plan," Jaina grunted as she cut into the wall of another tunnel and dragged him through after her. "Shimra will be out of the fight for a while and it will take a few minutes for them to get their warriors organized." She paused sucking in a deep breath as they moved as quickly as they could down the corridor. "We're lucky that we're still on board this world ship and not on a planet. If we were, we wouldn't have a chance. As it is, if we can make it off of this ship, we should be fine."  
  
Stopping for a second at a two way intersection, Jag was surprised when she stepped forward and cut through the wall in front of them. He and Jaina stumbled through the opening to find the reason why Jaina had created an entrance there- a brand new coral ship- sitting in front of them unguarded.  
  
"Why isn't this guarded? How did you find this?" Jag questioned anxiously as Jaina deftly manipulated the ship and climbed into it.  
  
"It's not guarded because it's not fully grown, yet, and I just guessed that this was here from the information I've heard from New Republic officers and a few of the Jedi."  
  
The flight away from the Yuuzhan Vong world ship was unremarkable. With all of the Vong's attention turned inward searching for them and in disarray because of Shimra's inavailability, they weren't watching the still growing coral ships hanging to their hull like so many barnacles. In the partially developed coral ship, Jaina and Jag tumbled free of the ship and casually without drawing attention gained the necessary distance to go to hyperspace.  
  
Once they were traveling safely though hyperspace, Jaina looked over at Jag. Despite the fact that Jag looked terrible, his skin was a pasty gray color, and he was covered in cuts and bruises as well as the lacerations on his neck. Jaina couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
Still smiling but allowing her practical side to take over, she remarked, "You don't look so great."  
  
"You look kind of beat up yourself, Goddess."  
  
"Well don't you know how to make a girl feel good, Colonel."  
  
"You started it, Great One. Do they have a med kit in here?" Jag asked still almost completely paralyzed although the effects of the toxin were beginning to wear off.  
  
"No, the Vong warriors don't seem to like that kind of thing. They seem to think it makes them weak."  
  
"Oh well," Jag sighed, "I'm not sure I wanted to know about Vong medicine anyway. It's probably more painful than the wound itself."  
  
"Well I can put us both in a healing trance. That should take care of most of our problems until we can get to a real medcenter."  
  
"Where are we going anyway," Jag asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We're heading for a point in deep space where we can change course. It's a little deserted system that Mara and I found a long time ago. I don't want the Vong to follow us to our destination, but from there we can go to either Kayshk, Mon Calamari or the Jedi base."  
  
"Well that's good," Jag hissed once again in pain.  
  
"Jag let me put you in a healing trance," Jaina almost begged.  
  
"As the Goddess wishes," Jag conceded.  
  
Jaina glared at him but kissed him lightly, a kiss that seemed to make Jag feel better than a thousand healing trances, before he descended into the dark peaceful oblivion of a healing trance, where Jaina soon joined him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Groggily Tahiri rolled over on the couch in the Solo's quarters. She had spent a lot of time here in the past few days. As much time, in fact, as Leia would allow her to spend there. Although she was a full Jedi Knight, technically she was still a minor. She supposed the Solos were filling in as her guardians for the time being. The annoying beep of her comlink was enough to bring her out of her thoughts.  
  
Quietly she flicked it on and said, "Veila."  
  
"Tahiri, this is Tekli. Can you come down to the med center for a moment? This is something I think you need to check out. It's important."  
  
Checking her chronometer, Tahiri groaned at the late or should she say early hour. "Can it wait a while, to say a reasonable hour of the day," Tahiri asked the eager Chandra-Fan.  
  
"I know it's early Tahiri, but I really think you need to see this, now."  
  
Tahiri groaned again quietly, "All right Tekli. I'll be down there in five minutes."  
  
Four minutes later Tahiri strolled into the Hapan med center. She quickly walked over to Tekli, who she noted was talking to a young male patient, freshly out of bacta, if the light tinge of pink slime coating him was to be believed. To look the man fully in the face, the meter tall Tekli was perched on a chair in front of the patient. Tapping Tekli lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention, Tahiri attempted to hide her yawn.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Tahiri." She gestured at the man sitting in front of her. "This is Dar Tibble, Twin Suns Seven."  
  
Puzzled and hoping that there was an actual point to meeting a pilot that used to fly for Jaina, Tahiri said firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she glanced down at his rank on his uniform laying in a nearby chair, "Lieutenant Tibble, but was there a reason for this, Tekli?" She asked with a side ways glance at her fellow Jedi Knight.  
  
Smiling enigmatically Tekli said, "Please tell Jedi Veila what you saw Lieutenant Tibble."  
  
"Well Ma'am," he began formally, although Tahiri could sense his amusement at addressing a teenage girl like that, "I was caught in the big explosion when the Vong cruiser blew. I was fairly near Colonel Solo and Colonel Fel when it blew. I was briefly knocked unconscious, but my astromech managed to get me ejected before I got fried. When I regained consciousness, I was floating around in space behind a big hunk of Vong debris so I couldn't get a comm. signal out. I did see two EV pilots like myself being pulled into a Vong Frigate. I'm pretty sure they were the Colonels, Ma'am."  
  
Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, Tahiri asked, "Why didn't you say something earlier, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I was unconscious from oxygen deprivation when they retrieved me, Ma'am and they stuck me straight into bacta. I thought they had been retrieved too, until Healer Tekli told me they were dead."  
  
Turning to Tekli, Tahiri asked quickly, "Does anyone else know about this? Could someone have overheard you?"  
  
"No," Tekli replied with a shake of her head. "I was the first person Lieutenant Tibble talked to and there was no else in here."  
  
"All right, Tekli, are you going to be here for a while longer?" After receiving Tekli's quick confirmation, Tahiri continued. "Good. Let me know before you leave and don't say anything about this to anyone."  
  
Both nodded easily, used to taking orders. Turning swiftly on her heel, Tahiri strode towards the door. She stopped for a brief second at the door. Half-turning she said gratefully, "Thank you, Lieutenant Tibble."  
  
Five minutes later Tahiri stood at the door to the Skywalker suite. Striving to maintain her Jedi calm despite the excitement and adrenaline coursing through her, Tahiri forced herself to knock quietly and gently on the door.  
  
A few seconds later the door whooshed open revealing Mara Jade Skywalker with the almost one year old Ben on her hip. "Tahiri," she said calmly, brushing disheveled hair out of her face, "It's a bit early."  
  
"Three hours to dawn to be precise, Master, but this is important. Is Master Luke here?"  
  
"No he's not," Tahiri noticed that she carefully didn't mention Luke's location, but she did step back from the door and walk back into the apartment, "but if it's really that important, come on in. Tell me about it."  
  
Taking a deep breath Tahiri replied, "I don't think Jaina and Colonel Fel are dead."  
  
"What?" Mara exclaimed incredulous.  
  
"I think they're still alive," Tahiri restated.  
  
"Explain," Mara said curtly.  
  
"Tekli called me down to the med center about a half hour ago. One of Jaina's pilots had just been pulled out of Bacta. He explained that he saw Jaina and Jag pulled onto a Vong frigate after the battle and he wasn't lying."  
  
Mara sighed and dropped to a seat on the couch, letting Ben get down on the floor to play with a nearby toy. "I suppose it is possible, Jacen's death was faked after all."  
  
"Thank you," Tahiri said quickly grateful that the Jedi Master believed her.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up yet, Tahiri," Mara warned, "but I do think it's worth checking out. Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"No, after I talked to Tekli and Tibble I came straight here."  
  
"Good," she paused for a moment, planning their next move, "I think we should bring Jacen in on this next. I don't want to upset Leia anymore especially not until we're sure about this, but I know he'll be willing to help. We can't do anything until tomorrow though. We have an extra room in here, why don't you catch a few more hours of sleep before we get busy, Tahiri."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Tahiri felt the adrenaline that had been carrying her, drop out of her system and the physical and emotional exhaustion of the past few days return. "Thanks, Mara. That would be great."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A week after going into hyperspace, Jaina and Jag were fully healed and well rested, if a bit desperate for food from their own galaxy, even if it was New Republic rations that dated back to the Clone Wars.  
  
"We should be reverting to normal space in about five minutes, Jag," Jaina called to her companion who was still in the back of the ship.  
  
"I'm here, Goddess," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from where he stood behind her.  
  
Jaina took her eyes off of the controls for a second, to turn around in his arms. "You know, Colonel Fel, I'm very glad we made up."  
  
"Me too, Great One, I enjoy this much more than fighting with you."  
  
As if telepathically sensing that the ship was about to revert, the two kissed lightly and dropped into their respective seats. When the stars around them slowed and changed into pinpricks of light, Jaina and Jag both began to check their position.  
  
After a few moments of quick work, Jag asked quietly, "Jaina where exactly did you say we were going?"  
  
"A little solar system almost equidistant from Kayshk, Mon Calamari, and the Jedi base, but. this isn't it. I don't know when we are."  
  
"I do," Jag replied seriously, "We're on the edge of Chiss held space. This is Nirauan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated by the author. 


	5. Chapter five

Kyp Durron wearily climbed out of the cockpit of his XJ class x-wing. He pointedly ignored his blue-skinned guards as he took off his helmet and flight gloves and gave them a slight force boost back in to his cockpit. As he turned to face the approaching dignitaries, Kyp struggled to assume his usual cocky and confident expression, simply because that was what was expected of him as Kyp Durron.  
  
If he wasn't so emotionally numb, he would have been shocked that he couldn't summon that expression. It was just too much effort and in the face of all the loss, the loss of Jaina, his partner, and Jag a pilot he trusted to be his wingman, he simply did not care what the dignitaries coming towards him thought of him.  
  
It had only been an hour since Kyp had arrived in the Nirauan system. The moment he had headed towards the system's only inhabited planet, he had been fired upon and once he had made the pilots listen to him he had been bombarded by questions relayed from pompous bureaucrats on the ground, demanding to know why he was here. Finally, reluctantly, he had been allowed to land. He didn't protest at all as his Chiss guards guided him towards the approaching beings.  
  
One of the approaching Chiss stepped out in front of his companions and said curtly, "I am Sepren of the Chiss house Phlanx Nuruodo. What brings you to Chiss space, Jedi Master Durron?"  
  
Kyp simply looked at the Chiss in front of him and then said in the most commanding and intimidating voice he could muster. "I have a personal message for the ears of only Baron Soontir Fel and his wife."  
  
The Chiss's disbelief rolled off of them in waves, but did not appear on their tightly controlled faces. Two hours later after much convincing on Kyp's part, he stood in the office of Baron Soontir Fel. The man's features were different than Jag's Kyp noticed, but the lack of emotion and the cool indifference were identical.  
  
"You told Sepren Nuruodo that you had a personal message for Syal and I?" He prompted noncommittally.  
  
Kyp paused for a moment before he spoke. He might not particularly like this man in front of him, but news like this was not lightly delivered. "Sir," Kyp began formally, "I regret to inform you of the death of you son, Jagged, during a Yuuzhan Vong skirmish above Hapes."  
  
Kyp saw Soontir Fel flinch as if he had been struck, but then his face showed no other emotion. The pain spilling off of him, through the force more than made up for the lack of it on his face, however. Fel turned away from Kyp and then demanded, "How did it happen?"  
  
Kyp had been waiting for the question, had known it was coming, but he still felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He stuttered slightly, caught off guard. "H-he was caught in a large group of coral skippers with no way out. Jaina Solo was trying to get him out. She was almost successful when a near by Yuuzhan Vong Cruiser exploded. They were both caught in the explosion."  
  
The Baron turned back towards Kyp but still could not meet his eyes as he murmured a gruff, thank you.  
  
Kyp spoke up again after a moment of silence. "Leia Organa Solo asked that these be given to you wife, sir." He held out the holos to the older man. "They are the most recent ones taken of Jag."  
  
Soontir took the holos out of Kyp's hands and turned it over slowly in his own. He started to speak, but was interrupted by a briskly efficient Chiss Lieutenant. "Sir a Yuuzhan Vong Frigate just entered the system."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They hung in space, drifting above the planet below them in a high orbit. "What do we do now?" Jaina asked uncertainly.  
  
"I.I'm not sure," replied Jag, "What systems are operational on here?"  
  
"Well, as you probably guessed something seems to be wrong with the navigation system, but fortunately the ships weapons and life support are still working. We can probably fly manually, but I wouldn't recommend going to hyperspace until we can figure out what's wrong with it."  
  
She thought for a minute and then donned the cognition hood. A few seconds later she asked distractedly, "Is there anywhere we can set down on this planet without getting vaped?"  
  
"Jaina," Jag snapped sharply, "we have bigger problems. A squadron of claw craft are coming out to investigate."  
  
Jaina quickly sorted through the information the Frigate's brain was sending her and found the approaching squadron. Before she had even consciously thought about it, Jaina was maneuvering the Frigate into a retreat as the squadron flashed towards them in an attack formation. Trying to keep the panic from her voice, Jaina demanded tersely, "Any suggestions Jag, because if these guys start shooting, I really don't want to shoot back."  
  
Concentrating on putting distance between them and the claw craft, Jaina didn't notice when Jag didn't reply for a moment. When she did she snapped, "Jag.Jag." The second time she managed to catch his attention.  
  
"I have a plan," he said in a rush, but then he added quickly, "but you won't like it."  
  
"We don't have many options," Jaina responded, stating the obvious. With their navigation system down they had no way to escape and no way to communicate with the Chiss either.  
  
"So," Jag said continuing Jaina's statement, "I think that we should eject. They'll have to come pick us up."  
  
"You're right," Jaina snapped deep in concentration, "I don't like it. but I don't see any better options. Do you know where the Ooglith Cloakers are stored?"  
  
Three minutes later Jaina stood with Jag next to the Vong equivalent of an outer airlock, holding the squirming creature in her left hand as the frigate shook under the first of the Chiss squadron's barrage.  
  
She smiled up at Jag, "Good luck," she said and then leaned in to kiss him, trying not to think about the wriggling creature she would soon stick in her mouth.  
  
When they pulled apart, Jag whispered quietly, "I thought Jedi don't believe in luck."  
  
"No," she replied, "but Solo's do."  
  
The ship shuddered again and Jaina felt a tug, the tug of swiftly spreading decompression that drowned out Jag's reply. It was time to go.  
  
Forcing herself not to gag and spit it back out, Jaina allowed the creature to position itself so that she could breathe. Quickly she grabbed Jag with one hand, making sure his Ooglith cloaker was in place, she used her other hand to cut the airlock open with her lightsaber. As the last burst of decompression propelled them away from the frigate, Jaina used a combination of her Jedi talents to create a small bubble of artificial atmosphere around them from the remnant of the ship's atmosphere, not to help them breathe per say but to protect them from the freezing ravages of vacuum.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
With a smile Mara Jade Skywalker continued to feed her son the chopped pieces of gula fruit as she waited for Luke to return. He was currently in a meeting with the High Council. The subject of their meeting was Jaina. Since the information Tekli had uncovered that suggested that both Jaina and Jag were alive, no new leads had been found.  
  
Her smile wavered slightly as she reflected back on the conversation she and Tahiri had, had with Jacen concerning his twin. Jacen's reaction to the suggestion that his sister was still alive disturbed Mara more than Jaina's Dark reaction had after the mission to Myrk. Up until the time she had pointed out that Jaina had similarly refused to believe Jacen was alive, Jacen had been despairing and depressed. When she mentioned that however, his Dark outburst had left Mara so shocked, that her jaw had actually dropped at her normally pacific nephew's actions. Tahiri had rationalized that it was Jaina's apparent death, while Mara simply hoped that was all it was.  
  
A lump of Gula fruit paused in mid air and the spoon it was residing on was clumsily pushed back towards Mara, snapping her out of her reverie. She gently scolded her son, although secretly she was very proud of him. The boy was barely a year old and he already controlled telekinetic powers superior to those of some full Jedi knights.  
  
She slipped the last bite of fruit into her son's mouth and then grabbed a damp cloth from the counter next to her to wipe away the sticky fruit juices that had dripped on to the little boy as she fed him. He babbled happily at her as she picked him up from his small high chair. He wasn't talking in sentences.yet. But, he did know a few words and he was picking up more, fast. She knew from Leia that force sensitive children picked up communication skills quickly. Soon she would have to remind Han, or Uncle Han as he liked to be called these days, to watch what he said around Ben.  
  
With Ben content on her hip and happily watching her every move, Mara sat down at the makeshift desk she and Luke shared. She quickly rummaged through the data cards on her desk until she found the one's she wanted. They were data cards that Intel had sent her containing intelligence reports from locales all over the New Republic. She hadn't given up on finding Jaina, and in fact, Tahiri was looking for leads this morning. These reports, however, had temporarily demanded her attention.  
  
As she looked over the reports she began to softly explain their contents to her young son. She knew he really couldn't understand them, but he still seemed intently focused on her. She enjoyed sharing the skills she had gained throughout her various careers and lifestyles with Ben, even if he would probably never remember. So, she spent the next two hours explaining to Ben why the Yuuzhan Vong agents acted as they did, where they had made their mistakes as well as how to be a much better covert agent than any of the rank amateurs working for the Vong. She was still talking to her son when her comm. link buzzed interrupting her and demanding her immediate attention.  
  
She kissed her son's forehead drawing a giggle out of him as she plucked her comm. link off of her belt. "Jade-Skywalker." She said into it.  
  
"Mara," Tahiri's voice answered her, "I haven't found anything yet, but Tenel Ka's arriving in a few minutes for a conference with Cal. I thought I could talk to her before they get started."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Tahiri. If we can convince her, maybe she can help us convince, Jacen."  
  
"Okay, Mara, I'll talk to her." Tahiri flicked off her comm. link and strode towards Tenel Ka and her entourage. When Tahiri was within a few feet of Tenel Ka, she bowed and called out, "May I have a moment of your time, Queen Mother."  
  
Tenel Ka glanced up distracted, just noticing Tahiri. A small smile flitted across her face. "Friend Tahiri."  
  
Tahiri took that as her cue to stand straight and walked towards the approaching Queen Mother. They embraced warmly when they reached one another. The two had never been close at the Jedi Academy, but had grown closer after the mission at Myrk and the loss of Jacen and Anakin and had a very fond mutual respect.  
  
Tahiri immediately said, "Tenel Ka, I know you have a meeting with Cal Omas, but I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Of course, Friend Tahiri. Walk with me?"  
  
Tahiri nodded. As they began walking, she started explaining. When Tahiri had finished talking, Tenel Ka's face was grimly serious, although Tahiri could feel the beginning of a cautious excitement building in Tenel Ka.  
  
"What can I do to help you, Friend Tahiri?" She asked.  
  
"Mara and I want to go after Jaina and presumably Jag, but we really need Jacen to help us locate her through the force. The problem is," she paused in sympathy to Jacen as well as frustration, "Jacen is cutting people off almost more than Jaina was and he won't listen to us, much less help us."  
  
"You want my help in convincing Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked.  
  
"Yes," Tahiri said succinctly.  
  
"I will try to persuade him, but I do not know how much weight he will give my words. We are not as close as we once were." She paused taking a deep breath. "However, no matter what Friend Jacen says, I will help you as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you, Tenel Ka." Tahiri said as the two Jedi went in opposite directions-Tahiri to report to Mara and Tenel Ka to meet with Cal Omas.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hours later Tenel Ka stood before an anonymous door in an anonymous corridor. For the first time in weeks, she was lacking her entourage of bodyguards and advisors. She felt wonderful. She paused and took a breath before knocking on the door of the oldest and best of her friends, Jacen Solo.  
  
A force probe brushed across her and she held her breath, waiting for Jacen's response. He was the only person in the galaxy that could do this to her. With everyone else she remained in perfect control, of both the situation and her emotions. Jacen was different. His presence overloaded her with emotions and sent her into a nauseating whirl of confusion.  
  
The door to his quarters hissed open and drew her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, standing in the doorway of his quarters. She had only seen him twice since the disastrous mission to Myrk, once at their Knighting ceremony and again at Jaina's funeral. At both times it hadn't been opportune or appropriate for them to talk. She mentally took in Jacen's appearance. The beard he now wore still shocked her, especially in its current state of disarray. His skin was pale and pasty against his once lustrous, deep brown eyes that now merely looked like sunken pits. He had also lost weight, she noticed, even since he had returned.  
  
She took all of this in, in a fraction of a second and said simply, "Jacen."  
  
His voice was muted, the tone apathetic and showing none of the passion and compassion that she had always associated with him. "Tenel Ka."  
  
"May I come in, Friend Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked after a moment of devastating silence.  
  
He simply fell back from the door and retreated back on to the bunk in his quarters. His depression seemed to suck the very life out of the air and Tenel Ka could even feel it beginning to eating away at her determined nature. She beat it back with a memory of she and her friends swimming in a lake on Yavin IV. It was one of the happiest times in her life and the only time she had ever come close to admitting to Jacen her feelings, for him. But something had stopped her back then, after all they had only been fourteen.  
  
She drew herself out of her reverie and decided to use her customarily blunt approach with the subject. "Friend Jacen, I know Jaina is alive. Mara and Tahiri have discovered this much. We need your help to find her."  
  
To her shock Jacen didn't react. In fact, Jacen didn't move, he only said dully. "My sister's dead, Tenel Ka, so go away."  
  
His emotionless words hit her like a charging Rancor and she physically stumbled back. Jacen's response, the absolute antithesis of Jaina's, dismayed her.  
  
Tenel Ka had long ago acknowledged Jacen's tendency to pacifism but even Jaina's Dark reaction to her brothers' deaths was preferable to Jacen's response or his lack therof. Her mind was in hyperdrive the moment she regained her mental balance, trying to come up with the words or actions to persuade Jacen to help her, or at the very least stimulate enough of a response in him to get Jacen to kick her out of his quarters. Nothing came to her mind. There was no way she could goad him or persuade him while he was like his.  
  
"Jacen," she repeated his name again allowing emotion, desperation to seep into her voice, and not just desperation for Jaina, but for Jacen and herself as well. Jaina might have ostensibly been the reason she came to talk to Jacen, but she would have seen him regardless. She had cared about Jacen for a long time, she thought, as she retreated a few steps towards the wall and away from Jacen.  
  
It had all started when she had first met the twins at the age of fourteen at the Jedi Academy. The trio, along with Lowbacca had all immediately become friends, but she had always been closer to Jacen. Throughout their years at the Academy and later through the Vong war, Tenel Ka's original crush on Jacen had given way to deeper feelings. She was painfully, acutely, aware that Jacen wasn't conscious of her feelings towards him. She had privately seethed when she learned of his crush on Danni Quee, but despite her increased monosyllabic response to the world, she had not reacted to it.  
  
Only Jaina and a few of the other Jedi that had been near by when they had felt Jacen's apparent death were aware of her feelings for Jacen, because of her emotional outburst. She loved Jacen, she knew that now as did several others, Jaina included. She needed Jacen, even if it was only as friend, not this new Jacen, but the old Jacen.  
  
However, she needed to find Jaina to bring the old Jacen back. So seizing the initiative as she had done, once, many years ago, she walked swiftly forwards and kissed Jacen. She poured all of her feelings and emotion into it. Emotions, both painful and joyous, also conveying them to him through the force, trying to make Jacen feel anything at all.  
  
The moment she pulled back, from Jacen, trying to rein her raging emotions in she noticed the shock in his eyes. It wasn't the fiery determination she had wished for but it was better than the apathy of moments ago. She stood and before he had a chance to protest she used her single arm to pull him up off of the bunk and propel him towards the door. It automatically opened and he stumbled out into the corridor.  
  
Catching the sleeve of his tunic as she walked out behind him, Tenel Ka pulled him down the corridor with her. As they walked, she flicked on the comm. link pinned to the collar of her royal robes, using the force.  
  
"Darina," she snapped at her head mechanic, "prepare my personal vessel and inform Captain Casal that she is to report to my private vessel immediately." She snapped off Darina's startled reply as she stormed down the corridor with Jacen in her wake. Changing the frequency on her comm. link, Tenel Ka, this time commed Tahiri.  
  
Less viciously than she had with the mechanic, she said, "Tahiri if you want to find Jaina, meet me at the private Hapan docking bay in ten minutes ready to leave."  
  
"Acknowledged," answered Tahiri efficiently, thankfully not asking questions. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I own none of this and am making no money off of it.  
  
Author's note: I really appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting. I'm trying to post on a more regular basis, but I'll apologize in advance for when I don't. Thank you.  
Kyp Durron was impressed at the professionalism Baron Soontir Fel was showing. The man had entered the control room, only moments after being told his son was dead, and demanded a report on the situation.  
  
"Sir," the lieutenant from earlier, Selprin Nuruodo said, "A squadron was sent out to intercept the Yuuzhan Vong frigate. They put up little resistance, but two of them got out before it exploded. We're retrieving them now, Sir."  
  
Kyp glanced at Fel and said softly, so that only he could hear, "The Vong don't surrender."  
  
Baron Fel gave Kyp a half nod and then addressed the Lieutenant. "Tell them to take all precautions and secure them. I want to see them as soon as they get to the surface."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The Chiss replied by rote. Kyp felt the man's surprised before he even spoke. "Sir, the beings that were in the Frigate appear to be...human."  
  
Baron Fel's head snapped up, interest showing in his eyes, but he remained silent even as he walked over to the Chiss's console and watched the retrieval process.  
  
Kyp stood patiently at the back of the room. He still felt the Baron's pain over the loss of Jag and his own over the loss of Jaina, but both were being buried under more pressing concerns. For Baron Fel it was the threat of a Vong incursion and for Kyp what that same incursion would mean to the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances.  
  
Once it was only a matter of minutes until the two humans arrived on the surface, Baron Fel turned to face Kyp. "Would you like to join me, Master Durron? If these people are Peace Brigaders, your experience and you special skills might be useful."  
  
Kyp strove to ignore the flash of Dark emotion the surged through him at the mention of the Peace Brigade. He had yet to run across any since the death of Jaina and he struggled to match the Baron's formal tone. "It would be my pleasure, Baron Fel."  
  
Apparently he didn't fair as well as he had hoped at keeping his Dark emotions in check because he felt a brief flash of fear from a nearby Chiss. Together the two men stormed down the corridor towards the room where the two prisoners were being held. As he walked a burst of anger and frustration washed over him. Shocked at the familiarity of it, Kyp broke into a run, earning a confused look from Baron Fel.  
  
As Kyp felt the Force gathered and manipulated, he burst into the room. It took a moment before he picked out the two human's in the sea of blue- skinned Chiss, but the moment he did he blurted in disbelief, "Jaina!"  
  
At the same time a furious Jaina Solo whirled around turning away from the Chiss she was heatedly conversing with to face her sometimes partner and wingmate, "Kyp?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tenel Ka used her single arm to make the necessary changes on the pilot's console in front of her. As her personal vessel, the Rock Dragon II, soared through space, she focused on Tahiri and flying her ship, instead of Jacen who was sitting sullnely beside her in the copilot's seat.  
  
She forced herself to figure out what Tahiri was saying. "Mara really wanted to come," Tahiri said, "I don't think she or any of the other Adults really wanted us to come by ourselves, but honestly if the Queen Mother of sixty-three worlds and two Jedi Knights can't take care of themselves, who can?" Tahiri chattered on almost seeming to temporarily revert to her younger more innocent self, oblivious to the growing tension between Tenel Ka and Jacen and the unnerving stare that he was fixing Tenel Ka with. "Well I think Mara would have come, but with Master Luke busy all of the time she didn't have anyone to watch Ben." Tahiri continued to talk idly for a few more moments, before Tenel Ka asked her to relay all of the little information they had about Jaina and Jag's possible whereabouts to her before she, Tahiri, excused herself to get some sleep.  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka sat in a heavy silence. Just when Tenel Ka had decided that Jacen wasn't going to talk to her for the rest of the trip and quite probably the rest of their lives, he spoke up softly. "Those robes suit you. They look even better on you than your armor."  
  
Startled, Tenel Ka jerked her eyes up from her console. Unsure how to respond to Jacen's compliment, she simply nodded and tried not to let the warm happy feeling those words created in her appear on her face or spread through the force even as she savored it.  
  
"Why are you doing this Tenel Ka?" He spoke again.  
  
Once again she turned to him, anger combining with shock this time. "You have to ask that Friend Jacen," she demanded, "Do you think that I would do any less for one of my best friends." She shook her head in disgust. "No, Jacen, what I'm amazed at is you. You have good proof that Jaina is still alive and you did nothing. If she'd had half of that confirmation that you were alive, she would have gone after you in a heart beat."  
  
His face hardened again. "Don't talk to me about my sister, Tenel Ka. I'm still not convinced she's alive. We're just heading to where the Force is guiding me."  
  
"Well at least you're doing something." She said in exasperation. "I might not agree with the methods Jaina used after Myrk but at least she didn't give up."  
  
She shook her head again. Tenel Ka knew she was loosing her temper with Jacen and she didn't want to. Without a backwards glance at Jacen she marched out of the cockpit and back towards the secondary cargo bay. Since her ship was equipped with plenty of supplies for just three people her second cargo bay wasn't needed. So, instead, it was set up as a Jedi training facility.  
  
Tenel Ka threw herself into her workout forcefully, trying to exhaust her frustration with Jacen through physical exertion. As she went through her training regimen, however, she just couldn't quite focus. She ran up the wall in front of her in a move designed to allow her to flip over the head of the opponent and land behind them. However, it didn't quite work out as she had expected. As she ran up the wall she carelessly placed her foot on the wall. Her foot slipped, destroying her momentum with a speed that wouldn't even allow her Jedi talents to save her from a nasty fall.  
  
She lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, more stunned than hurt. She hadn't been that clumsy since she was a small child.  
  
"Tenel Ka," called a worried voice from the entrance of the cargo bay. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No," Tenel Ka began sarcastically as Jacen helped her. One of his arms grasping hers, and the other around her waist. "I'm..." She trailed off as she found herself in Jacen's arms.  
  
Jacen, likewise, found himself frozen, looking in to Tenel Ka's eyes. Without even realizing it, they drew closer to one another ending in a slow kiss. Tenel Ka pulled back slowly when they both needed air. The looked at one another calmly, silently, for a moment and then tentatively she reached her mind out through the force to touch his.  
  
She felt his initial mental flinch and hesitating she started to withdraw from his mind, but stopped when she felt Jacen mentally reach back to touch her mind. The dormant connection between them flared to life. Images, emotions and memories flowed back and forth between the two intermingling, until they sank to the floor overwhelmed.  
  
They sat silent together on the floor, Tenel Ka refusing to look at Jacen now that her feelings for him had been revealed. Jacen, for his part, was still shocked at Tenel Ka's feelings for him and the feelings he had never realized he had for her. The Yuuzhan Vong might have taught him much about pain and death and the Force, but none of that mattered when it came to Tenel Ka. He reached slowly up to brush a tear away from her cheek. They had both relived some of the most terrifying moments of their lives, yet Jacen was still amazed that she felt comfortable enough around him to relax her guard that much.  
  
Gently he helped her to her feet and flashed her with the most lopsided and devastating version of the Solo grin that he could manage. "C'mon, let's get some sleep. The droid brains can take care of the ship until Tahiri wakes up and takes over. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
Tenel Ka let Jacen gently propel her towards her small quarters. This time he was leading her as she walked along in a surreal fog.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Baron Fel walked in to the frozen scene, shocked and confused to find his supposedly dead son alive and well. He looked around the room taking in the silent Chiss guards, the girl who stood furious, but frozen and the stunned Jedi Master.  
  
He stopped when his gaze returned to his son. "Colonel, would you like to explain what's going on here? Master Durron told me you were dead."  
  
Jag snapped to attention under the gaze of his father's-no, under the gaze of the Assitant Syndic of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Solo and I were captured by the Vong, when we ejected out of our fighters during a battle in the Hapes cluster. We got out of their custody and commandeered a Vong ship. When we arrived in system we had no way to communicate so we choose to abandon the Yuuzhan Vong ship on the chance that we would be retrieved as prisoners, Sir."  
  
Baron Fel studied his son and the others in the room as he paced. Despite having grown up with Soontir Fel for a father, Jag couldn't read his expression. He was unsure of how his father would react. It was highly possible his father was upset with him for any number of reasons.  
  
Jag had used his discretion and stayed with the New Republic forces instead of returning to Csilia. He had kept his squadron of Chiss pilots with him when the CEDF might need those resources. He had also used a plan worthy of the "Rebels" to return home and most importantly he was dating Jaina Solo, although he doubted that his father knew that...yet.  
  
Abruptly his father stopped pacing. To Jag's surprise he announced easily, "It's good to have you back Jagged. Gentleman," He said to the Chiss guarding them, "You're dismissed."  
  
He turned next to look at Jaina. "Colonel Solo, if your parents presume that you're dead, I'll believe you'll wish to contact them."  
  
"Yes thank you." Jaina said formally, drawing a tiny grin from Jag, who was unused to seeing her more formal side.  
  
"Very well," he continued, "You can send them a message from my flagship. Jagged, you'll be debriefed on the way to Csilia. The Council will want to see you and your mother wouldn't forgive me if I let you get this close to home without seeing her."  
  
Jag was shocked at his Father's openness with Kyp and Jaina still present, but he supposed that it could be attributed to the fact that his father had recently thought him dead.  
  
As they rode up to the ship waiting in orbit, Jaina chatted quickly and quietly with Kyp, filling him in on their encounter with the Supreme Overlord and all of the information they had deduced while they were aboard his ship.  
  
Gradually Kyp turned the conversation to a more personal subject. "Don't ever do that to me again, Goddess."  
  
Curiously Jaina looked at him. "Do what?" She asked perplexed.  
  
"Die," he replied seriously.  
  
Jaina chuckled but said seriously, "I'll try my best, Kyp."  
  
She exchanged a glance with Jag who was sitting next to his father who was flying their shuttle. They hadn't spoken since they had entered the shuttle and Jaina had begun composing the message for her parents. Jag had asked her to let them know that he was alive, too, for his Uncle's sake.  
  
Jaina couldn't stop herself from wondering what would happen next. They were among Jag's people now. The rules had changed and Jaina wasn't sure what they were or if they went different ways when Baron Fel left for Csilia, if or when she would ever see Jag again. He was sitting within feet of her, but at that moment Jag had never seemed so far away from her, not even when they had first met and she had written him off as just another cocky and handsome fighter pilot.  
  
As the shuttle docked with the larger, waiting ship Jaina hung back with unusual silence letting Kyp answer any questions directed at them.  
  
"Master Durron," Baron Fel asked, as they approached the bridge of his ship, "Do you and Colonel Solo need transportation back to Mon Calamari?"  
  
"That would be very nice, Baron," Kyp said smoothly, "As you know an x-wing can get a bit cramped with one person, much less two."  
  
Upset at being separated from Jag so soon after they had gotten back together, Jaina had to stifle the urge to curse, determined not to embarrass Jag with an out burst of emotion.  
  
To her surprise, Jag spoke up quietly, "Father, it is unprecedented, but I think it might be beneficial if Colonel Solo accompanied us back to Csilia, if she doesn't mind that is." He directed a quick glance at Jaina pleading with her to understand what he was doing. "I believe she would be an invaluable source of information for the Council about the Vong."  
  
The elder Fel glanced at her dubiously, noting Jaina suspected with a flash of irrational rage, her youth. She quickly distanced herself from the situation, slipping into the cold, calculating mind set she always adopted when she flew or fought.  
  
To her surprise Baron Fel only objected feebly, "Will the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances permit one of their officers to share their intelligence so freely?"  
  
"The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances is willing to share any information that will aid in the downfall of the Yuuzhan Vong and of course, I will not divulge any sensitive information." Jaina answered him smoothly.  
  
"What would this information pertain, too?" Baron Fel questioned interested but undecided. Jaina Solo was not who he had expected.  
  
"It would include information on new piloting tactics, although Jag could fill you in on those. I also have information on Vong culture, psychology and their most recent estimated statistics."  
  
Baron Fel looked slightly impressed and Jaina almost sighed in relief. "In that case Colonel Solo, I would appreciate it if you joined us. Master Durron you are welcome to come with us as well."  
  
Kyp paused for a second and exchanged a quick glance with Jaina. "Unfortunately Baron, I can't. I've been away from my position on the High Council for too long." He and Jaina shared another bemused glance before he continued. "I should also check on Great One's squadron for her as well."  
  
Baron Fe nodded curtly in acknowledgment. "Your fighter has been examined by my mechanics and refueled. Feel free to examine it yourself."  
  
"Thank you." Kyp said. Then he turned to Jaina. "Walk me to the docking bay?"  
  
It was stated as a question, but was as close to a command as Kyp would ever give Jaina. She agreed and they fell in behind the young Chiss who was showing them to the docking bay. "Jaina," Kyp said seriously the moment they were out of the Fels' ear shot, "I don't like leaving you here by yourself. I know Jag's with you and he'll protect you from the Vong, but that's not what I'm worried about. These people had close ties with the Empire in the past and I'm not sure about this."  
  
"I know," Jaina said surprising Kyp that she hadn't immediately taken offense at his statement. "But Kyp, I still think I have to do this. It's a gesture of trust, of good faith to the Chiss and I think it's a risk worth taking. They might have new tactics, new technology..." She trailed off.  
  
Finally she said seriously, "Kyp, this feels right. Like it's the place I need to be now." She shrugged. "I can't explain it better than that."  
  
Kyp nodded for once looking the part of the serious Jedi Master. "Okay. Just come back soon, Goddess. You're family won't like this."  
  
Jaina smiled, "Thank you, Kyp. I'll try."  
Please read and review. Reviews are great motivators! 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter, but I hope the fact that this is beta'ed will make up for it.  
The silence in the ship was deafening. Tahiri wasn't really a fan of idle chatter-hadn't been for quite some time since she had grown more serious and withdrawn. However, the past few days were beginning to make her think about the joys of non-stop talking. She knew that something had happened to Jacen and Tenel Ka on the first day of their voyage, but as she observed them, she could see their reactions were a bit extreme. Jacen was no longer brooding; but still he was silent, even if he had regained some of his joy for life.  
  
Tenel Ka, for her part, seemed moody; torn between happiness, uncertainty and abject misery-and she was, of course, silent. The emotions and not quite thoughts flowing around her through the Force were about to drive Tahiri crazy. She knew she shouldn't get involved in whatever was going on between the two of them, but this was getting to be too much.  
  
Finally, she'd had enough. She stood abruptly, plopping her feet on the ground as she rose and looked furiously between the two of them. She crossed her arms over her chest and said impatiently, "Okay, what's going on with you two? You haven't spoken in days."  
  
When both of them remained silent, she continued. "Tenel Ka, you're a Jedi Knight and the ruler of a large planetary consortium; and Jacen, you're a Jedi too. Will you two please stop acting like children and solve whatever you're fighting about? I don't care about whatever this is about-that's not important. This mission is about finding Jaina."  
  
After a small silence, Tenel Ka stated firmly, "What Friend Tahiri said- that is a fact."  
  
Jacen chuckled at her statement and was surprised when Tenel Ka let out a small giggle as well. They sat together laughing and enjoying one another's presence for a while as old friends do, before the awkwardness that had surrounded them for days suddenly returned.  
  
Jacen was the first to break the quiet, though he struggled for words. "Tenel Ka, I-I'm not sure-I don't know what to say-"  
  
Tenel Ka saw a flash of the sensitive, unsure young boy in the strong confident man sitting next to her. Still she could not stand to hear him reject her-have him tell her she was nothing more than a good friend.  
  
So she spoke before he could continue. "I understand, Friend Jacen. When we find Jaina, I will return to Hapes. I'm sorry to have disturbed you the other night. I hope we can remain-friends."  
  
Tenel Ka could feel her heart dying, shattering into a million pieces even as she spoke the words that would distance her from Jacen. She turned away from him to stare at the console in front of her, wishing that, for once, her hair was not in her usual functional braid, but hanging loose so that it could hide her from his penetrating gaze.  
  
She flinched when Jacen took her single hand in his and then used his other hand to turn her chin, so that she was facing him. "Tenel Ka," he said, softly, and she steeled herself for his pity, "that's not what I meant." Her misery began to give way to a cautious hope as he continued to speak. "What I meant is that I love you. That I have loved you for years and I was the only one that didn't realize that. I meant that I'm sorry for what I've put you through."  
  
She looked at him warily and Jacen began to get scared. "You love me?" She asked shakily, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
He simply nodded. Hesitantly she reached up to touch his face and then kissed him. "I love you as well, dear Jacen."  
  
When Tahiri returned to the cockpit hours later, she was shocked by the change in the two-shocked, but happy-and immediately realized the reason. As she hugged both Tenel Ka and Jacen, congratulating them-Tenel Ka especially-and teasing Jacen about his lack of intuitiveness, Tahiri felt a stab of pain go through her. She was happy for her friends yes, but she would never have that, again. Anakin was gone.  
  
When she hugged Jacen he whispered softly, "He will always be with you, Tahiri. He will always be watching over you."  
  
But soon even Tahiri was drawn into the couple's joy, forgetting her pain for a time as they flew towards Jaina.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Behind the grim demeanor that he usually projected when he was among the Chiss, Jagged Fel studied the girl he loved-yes, loved-, Jaina Solo. Aboard his father's flagship the journey to Csilia only took three days. It had been very interesting to watch Jaina interacting with the grim but efficient Chiss crew and his father. Though he knew she was unsure of how to act around Baron Fel, she was trying to tone down her usual irreverent approach to authority, knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated; yet at the same time, she was unwilling to obey anyone's orders or suggestions unthinkingly.  
  
"Colonel," called a voice from in front of him, and he realized that Jaina was now talking to him. He looked up to face her.  
  
"Yes, Colonel," he was quick to reply, "is there something I can do for you?" Besides kiss you, he added silently, knowing she would hear him.  
  
It drew a broad but quickly stifled grin from Jaina, before she answered formally. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Colonel Fel, there is. Your father expressed an interest in seeing some of the new tactics we suggested in practice against the Vong. He suggested that we could use the simulators to demonstrate."  
  
Her face remained perfectly casual and business-like, but Jag could see the smug smirk in her eyes. Since almost the first time she had seen a clawcraft fly in combat, she had been practically begging him to let her fly one, even a simulated one; and now somehow, she had wittingly talked his father into suggesting just that.  
  
Though if he didn't know her any better, he would have suspected she had used a Jedi mind trick. He sighed, knowing she had him cornered this time. He gritted he teeth as he led the way towards the sims.  
  
"Colonel Solo," He began reasonably, "Are you sure you with to do this? I don't believe you're familiar with clawcrafts."  
  
This time Jaina did smirk. "I think I can figure it out, Colonel, and if not I'm sure, you'll prove a very good teacher."  
  
Jag knew she was doing this to get to him, but by the Sith it was working. This, though, called for something he would never have thought of before his brief sojourn among the "Rebels" -revenge. The Tiefron Yellow Aces had been posted on the Errant Venture as well and Jag had learned much watching the practical jokes and tricks that Wes Janson had pulled on his many victims. Although, Jag had heard a rumor that Wes was no where near as skilled as his own uncle, Wedge Antilles. Jag had ideas of his own, however. This form of revenge would be special and it would also leave no physical evidence to get him in trouble.  
  
"Very well, Goddess." Jag answered nonchalantly as they climbed into their individual simulators. "Let me know if you have any problems."  
  
"Well J-Colonel Fel, what do you think we should show them first, then?"  
Hours later they climbed out of the simulators. They had flown against each other; taking turns flying as Vong, and flown together to demonstrate precision tactics that worked the best against the enemy.  
  
As they walked towards one another, Jaina's face was glowing from the thrill of successful flying even if it was just simulated and from the fun she'd had flying with Jag. Both were highly skilled pilots and could keep up with the other as few other pilots could. Her almost carefree demeanor turned dismal once more with startling speed, however, as she remembered she was aboard a Chiss ship-not a New Republic one, where such flying exhibitions were met with cheering and soon followed by tension releasing parties.  
  
As Jag reached her side, they both stiffened when General Fel entered the room. Jag almost immediately saw the perfect opportunity for his revenge.  
  
"Impressive flying Colonel," he said to Jaina. She nodded gracefully, reminding Jag, for the first time since he had known her, of her mother. However, it soon began to be a struggle for her to maintain her expression. Images and thoughts that Jag purposefully allowed to float to the top of his mind threatened to send her in to gales of totally inappropriate laughter even if the situation was a bit informal.  
  
He had counted on the fact that Jaina, like most other Jedi, kept lightly attuned to their surroundings through the Force. The outrageous and uproarious thoughts Jag was concentrating on were hilarious enough to make even Darth Vader giggle. All in all, Jag mused, as Jaina struggled to maintain a straight face, it was the perfect revenge.  
  
She struggled to concentrate as she replied, "That's quite a compliment coming from the former leader of the Imperial 181st-and a former member of Rogue Squadron."  
  
To Jag's double shock, Jaina not only managed to keep from bursting in to laughter, but a cocky grin also flickered across his father's face as he looked speculatively at her.  
  
Finally Jag relented, deciding not to embarrass her and that his desire for revenge had been fulfilled-or at least put off for another time.  
  
"I believe you were a member of Rogue Squadron as well, Colonel Solo," Baron Fel remarked.  
  
"I was honored by being a member of Rogue Squadron several years ago General, but unfortunately my duties as a Jedi, to my family and as a Yuuzhan Vong Goddess pulled me away from it."  
  
"Ah yes," Baron Fel said in a sympathetic tone. "I understand well about the call of duty. If only everyone carried out their duties with similar dedication."  
  
His gaze flicked towards Jag and he flinched, all of his previous teasing playfulness draining out of him, under his father's pointed rebuke. Jag hadn't told Jaina that he should have reported back to Chiss space months ago or that she was the reason he hadn't; and he wondered how Jaina would take his father's statement.  
  
"I agree, General, however," Jaina replied quickly, surprising him with her perception, "I think sometimes people care too much about duty. They grow so devoted to duty that they forget to enjoy life and take time to be with the people they care about."  
  
Jaina and the Baron locked eyes for a moment, and Jag suddenly realized that Jaina had much more insight into the situation than he had credited her with. She and his father stood silently, held into a stand off, which was finally broken by Jag.  
  
"Father, was there a reason for you to come deliver your congratulations in person?"  
  
Baron Fel looked away from Jaina at last and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact. As you know, Jagged, it's traditional for a fighter squadron to accompany ships to the surface. I thought you and the Colonel might wish to be part of the escort squadron."  
  
He turned back to address Jaina. "Not only do you get to fly a real clawcraft, but the view is excellent."  
  
"Thank you, General," Jaina said, going from serious to cheerful in seconds. "I would love that."  
  
"Excellent." The Baron clasped his hands behind his back and strode towards the door. He paused briefly at the door and added, "Oh, and Jagged, I left it up to you to find temporary accommodations for the Colonel. You, after all, know her the best."  
  
"Of course, Father," Jag replied, and watched his father stride away, wondering it that was merely a casual comment on his father's part or if there was more to it than that.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jaina sat in the unfamiliar cockpit, reveling in the clawcraft's superior technology and the comforting peace and silence of space, in the absence of battle. The flight down to the planet's surface really wasn't all that tricky. All she had to do was follow Jag down.  
  
"Jaina," called a voice over a private frequency.  
  
"Yeah, Jag?" She responded questioningly.  
  
Out of habit she looked over at Jag flying in the clawcraft next to her, although she really couldn't see anything but an indistinct figure.  
  
"Jaina," he said again, and this time Jaina could hear his uncertainty. "I- I haven't told my parents about us yet." He said hesitantly waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Okay," Jaina replied blandly, "I can understand that."  
  
It wasn't the volatile reaction that Jag had expected, and somehow that upset him more. He didn't know what Jaina was feeling and thinking now.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to tell them," he added, sounding earnest and not at all like his usual controlled self. "I do, but I don't know how they'll react. I want you stay with us on my parent's estate and I want them to like you." He continued quickly.  
  
"It's okay Jag," Jaina said again. "I can understand that you don't want to tell your parents that you're dating Han Solo's daughter." She laughed lightly. "I don't think my parents are crazy about us either." She paused again, took an audible breath and then added, "I'll admit I'd rather stay with you and your parents, but if you don't want to tell them, it's really okay."  
  
Jag sighed and they flew on in silence for a few more minutes. Then he stated with a quiet confidence. "We'll tell my parents when we get down there. If they have a problem, well we'll just stay until we talk to the council and then leave."  
  
"Jag," Jaina whispered quietly, whishing she could be next to him in person. "You don't have to do this for me. I don't want to separate you from your home and your parents."  
  
"I know, Jaina," he replied softly, so faintly she almost couldn't hear him, "I know."  
  
--  
Please review. 


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me ya'll know the drill.  
  
Author's note: Okay thanks to the many, many reviewers who actually reviewed this fic and yes Sticks, I did miss your hints. Also many, thanks to my excellent beta reader Deneveon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Chapter Eight  
  
Jaina Solo walked over to Jag as they walked away from their stationary clawcrafts. To her surprise, as they fell into step with one another, Jag suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly while they walked the short distance to where his father waited. After flicking a puzzled but smiling glance at her companion, Jaina allowed herself to relax. Jag rarely indulged in public displays of affection, and any time he did, even such small things as holding hands, Jaina reveled in them.  
  
As they approached his father and his observing gaze fell on their joined hands, Jaina waited for a comment of some kind. She knew her father-her very Corellian father- would have something to say about it, even if it was Jacen holding the hand of a member of the opposite sex, and not Jaina-his only daughter. But on the other hand, she supposed all fathers were different. Baron Fel seemed more reserved than most though, especially for a man with Corellian heritage.  
  
Several minutes later, as they approached the Fel estate in the speeder that had been waiting for them, Jaina took in all of her surroundings with a critical eye. Her mother was the former Chief of State of one of the most powerful republics in galactic history, after all, and as her daughter-and not to mention a friend of royalty like Tenel Ka-Jaina was not unused to the luxuries and excesses of upper class life. However, the Fel family home was another matter. The grounds, even the small section Jaina was able to see, were breathtaking. Csilia might be an icebound planet, but that didn't mean that it lacked anything in beauty or elegance.  
  
No wonder, Jaina thought as they approached the house, that Jag had once thought of her as only a 'scruffy Rebel mechanic.' "Wow," Jaina murmured out loud to Jag appreciatively.  
  
"You like it?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course," Jaina replied softly, though enthusiastically. "It's wonderful. I've seen a lot of places throughout the galaxy, but none quite like this."  
  
A small smile flickered across Jag's face. "I'm glad you like it. I've wanted to show it to you for a long time. Sometime, I will show you the rest. This is just the beginning."  
  
Jaina squeezed their still joined hands aware of Baron Fel's scrutiny, but ignoring it. "I would like that."  
  
Finally they stopped in front of the Fel estate-well, mansion really-and got out of the speeder. With some trepidation, Jaina followed Jag and Baron Fel into the cavernous outer room.  
  
"Syal," Soontir boomed, surprising Jaina at the jovial emotion he showed and the love for his wife that she felt rolling off of him through the Force. "I brought one of your children back with me, Love, and another guest."  
  
Jag grinned at his father's exuberance as they ventured farther into the house. They had just stepped into the hall way that led into the various rooms of the manor when a gorgeous woman, who Jaina immediately recognized as Wynessa Starflare, aka Syal Antilles Fel, joined them. Her face shown with joy as her eyes slipped from her husband's familiar form to land on the visage of her oldest living child.  
  
"Jagged!" She exclaimed in a delighted voice as she rushed forward to embrace her son.  
  
"Mom," Jag said with an equally happy grin.  
  
As they embraced tightly, Syal whispered in a hushed tone, "Thank you for coming home, Jagged."  
  
As she stepped back from her son and fell into her husband's arms, she finally noticed her guest. Jaina was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was covered in bruises and lacerations, that her hair was a grimy tangled mess from flying and that her flight suit was decidedly wrinkled. All in all it was not how she had pictured-how she had wanted- to meet her boyfriend's mother, a woman renowned throughout the galaxy for her beauty.  
  
"Hello, Dear," Syal said warmly extending a cordial hand to Jaina, "I'm Syal Fel."  
  
Jaina forced herself to relax and allowed the manners her mother had drilled into her and her brothers throughout her childhood to take over. Jaina reached to accept the woman's offered hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jaina Solo."  
  
"Welcome to Csilia." Syal said politely, although Jaina could sense her surprise at her unexpected guest. Syal noted with a speculative eye how relaxed Jag seemed to be around Jaina. "Soontir," she said with a note of aggravation in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me Jagged was coming home?"  
  
She saw Jaina's giggle out of the corner of her eye before the girl spoke. "Excuse me, Ma'am," she said with polite amusement, "but that's our fault."  
  
As she gestured to Jag to include him in the party at fault, Syal noticed the quick tightening of Jag's eyes and the slight warning glance he sent in Jaina's direction and she wondered what had truly happened to her son and his companion.  
  
"We had a navigational error," Jaina continued, "and fortunately we ended up here instead of somewhere less...welcoming."  
  
"Well," said Syal sensing there was more to the story, but not willing to push for details, "I'm just glad you're home, Jagged. Come," she gestured to the rest of the house, "Jagged, your room is still as you left it, if you would like to clean up."  
  
"That would be good, Mom, but uh." he stuttered gracelessly to a stop with a glance at Jaina.  
  
Syal blinked and hid a smile at seeing her normally unflappable son flustered. She smiled at Jaina, deciding to talk to the girl about a few things later, before she added warmly, "Of course, Jaina, we would insist that you stay here with us." Despite the years she had spent in Imperial society and among the Chiss, Syal still preferred the emotional openness and chaos the rest of the galaxy embraced to the grim and efficient Chiss, and Jaina seemed to, despite her polished manner, be the epitome of a rogue and a rebel.  
  
"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Jaina said politely, and Syal could see the genuine relief in here eyes. Maybe this girl wasn't as tough as she looked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later, Jag and Baron Fel were gone. They had been called away to present the Chiss High Council with the newest information on the Vong crisis, leaving Jaina and Syal alone at the Fel residence.  
  
To Jaina's surprise, Syal was nothing like the glamorous actress that she had often portrayed in her younger years and, despite carrying the title of Imperial baroness, she was quite down to earth-a lot like her brother, in fact. So Jaina supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when she found Syal in the kitchen actually cooking the food that would be served later that night when Jag and Soontir returned. Of course, Jaina mused as she watched, it could have just been the fact that Syal was actually cooking: Force knew no one in her family had any mentionable talent in that particular area.  
  
"So Jaina," Syal asked as the girl stood awkwardly behind her watching her, "How do you know Jag?"  
  
Jaina, to Syal's surprise, blushed. She had only just met Jaina, but from what she had observed of her, from her rank and from what Jag and her husband had said about her, Syal knew that Jaina was not the type of girl to blush frequently, if ever. The answer to the question that she had initially asked just to make conversation was becoming more and more interesting.  
  
"Jag," Jaina answered in a business like tone, "was greeting a bunch of diplomats-my mother and uncle included-at a diplomatic reception on Ithor." She paused as if carefully considering her next words. "I sensed Jag even before I saw him. He has a very unique Force presence. I was in the crowd and he jumped down to introduce himself to me." She smiled fondly at the memory, although, Syal noted her face was still carefully guarded. "We had been simming against Jag's squadron for the past few days and we had been holding our own, but we'd still been getting vaped consistently. The first thing he ever said to me was meant as a compliment, but actually came off as an insult. It made him sound like arrogant, annoying fighter pilot."  
  
"What happened after that?" Syal inquired, not only interested in what had happened to Jag while he was away from Chiss space, but also intrigued by Jaina Solo. The girl was nothing like what she had expected.  
  
Jaina shrugged slightly, "After Ithor, I didn't see Jag again until the fighting at Hapes."  
  
Syal was puzzled by the dark, haunted look that lingered over Jaina's face as she continued softly, "I thought both of my brothers were dead and I was in a vengeful rage." She looked pointedly at Syal. "You know who my grandfather was."  
  
Syal flinched slightly as she realized what Jaina was capable of, but refused to back down from the test that Jaina's words presented. "I do indeed. I once had the great misfortune to meet him. I have never been so scared before or since," she admitted candidly.  
  
Jaina half nodded. "I'm sorry." She said genuinely.  
  
Syal nodded in acknowledgement of her apology and then gestured for Jaina to continue as she turned back to her cooking.  
  
"We fell back to Borealis." She shot a smile at Syal. "Your crazy brother was in charge of defending that system. He also gave me my own squadron, which Jag voluntarily joined." Jaina shrugged and attempted to act casual. "We went separate ways after Borealis and didn't see each other much until we started the journey that brought us here."  
  
And that was an enigmatic statement that Syal knew contained more than what Jaina had said. Just like the rest of the girl's statements-true, but severely lacking in revealing details. However, there was one thing Syal had realized from her conversation with Jaina that she doubted the girl even knew.  
  
"So," Syal asked matter-of-factly, "How long have you been in love with my son?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenel Ka sat quietly in her quarters. She'd had a hand in the design in of this ship. Her main contribution had been the large view port that she was currently staring out of. Sometimes when she was in a pensive mood, she would sit and stare out of the aforementioned view port for hours-this being one of those occasions. She finally had what she had wanted since she was fourteen: the love of Jacen Solo. But now there were problems-not with her and Jacen, but with the circumstances surrounding them.  
  
She had been very happy when she found out her mother was pregnant a few years ago. Not only because she was looking forward to having sibling, but also because that meant that she, Tenel Ka, would never be forced to take the Hapan throne. She sighed, and now, she thought dismally, she was the queen mother.  
  
She knew that she, like her father before her would be required to marry to provide an heir to the throne, according to Hapan custom. However, she knew the dangerous lifestyle of Hapes' elite better than any other-and she had little desire to drag anyone, much less someone she loved, into such a perilous situation. She knew how hard it had been for her own mother, while she had been the ruler of the consortium. She sighed again, but was interrupted from her despairing thoughts by a light tap on the door to her quarters. Expecting Jacen, Tenel Ka turned away from the window and said, "Come in."  
  
To her surprise it was Tahiri, and not Jacen, who entered. Tahiri, while still taking on her shift, had become more and more reclusive during the journey.  
  
"Jacen says that he can sense us getting closer to Jaina, but that he can't sense any Vong around. He wanted me to let you know that we should be there soon."  
  
"Thank you, Friend Tahiri." The blonde-haired young woman nodded and turned to leave, though Tenel Ka stopped her before she could. "Tahiri," she said, "may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tenel Ka remained silent for a moment, knowing what she wanted to ask but unsure of how to say it. "You are aware of the political situation on Hapes, are you not, Friend Tahiri?"  
  
Tahiri nodded, sensing that it would be easier for Tenel Ka to talk about whatever was bothering her if she remained silent.  
  
"I care very much about Jacen, but I have no wish to bring him into that situation." She exhaled deeply as she struggled to contain her emotions. She continued softly, "That situation killed my mother." She shook her head. "If something happened to him because someone was trying to get to me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
  
Tahiri stood there for a moment, unsure of how to react. She had been glad that Tenel Ka trusted her enough to confide in her, but she hadn't really expected a problem of this magnitude. Taking a breath, she started. "Tenel Ka, I understand your problem. Your heart is telling you to do one thing, while your head is telling you to do another. You need to trust your heart as well as Jacen. Talk to him," she said intensely. "He might not have grown up in the Hapan court, but he knows about the dangers of being associated with a powerful political leader."  
  
Tenel Ka looked up at her oddly. "What?" Tahiri asked puzzled by the scrutiny.  
  
"It's nothing, Friend Tahiri. Sometimes I just wonder at the disparity between age and wisdom." She smiled, thinking idly that it was her first smile of the day. "Thank you, Friend Tahiri. I will talk to Jacen."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo smiled contentedly as he leaned back in the pilot's seat. After their declaration of love, he and Tenel Ka hadn't retreated from one another as they had after their first true kisses. Instead they had grown steadily closer, rapidly becoming a solid couple. However, despite their recent closeness-or maybe because of it-he could sense something bothering Tenel Ka.  
  
The smile dropped from his face as he considered that. He had wasted so, so much time he could have spent with Tenel Ka because of his lack of perception. He groaned and, despite the embarrassment he knew she would bring, Jacen wished his mother were here. She had insight into every situation and could easily tell him what was bothering Tenel Ka. He jerked in surprise when the object of his thoughts dropped in to the seat next to him looking equally preoccupied.  
  
"Tenel Ka?" he asked, turning her name into a question as he reached out a hand to her. She immediately took it, and the gesture reassured him, giving him a warm, comforting feeling that he had only found with Tenel Ka.  
  
"Jacen," she said quietly, "we need to talk."  
  
"To talk?" he repeated dumbly suddenly gripped with an unexplained sense of fear.  
  
"We need to talk about what's going to happen after we find Jaina and return to the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances."  
  
"This isn't just a fling, Tenel Ka." Jacen said abruptly, afraid she thought this meant nothing to him, "I love you and I'm serious about this, about us."  
  
She laughed lightly, although Jacen sensed it was really more from a need to release tension than from genuine amusement. "I know, dear Jacen," she said letting go of his hand to touch his face, "Although that is reassuring. I was referring to the fact that I'm the Queen Mother of Hapes."  
  
Jacen flinched they hadn't talked about how the political situation they were entangled in would effect them. They had been too content with avoiding the unpleasant realities altogether.  
  
"What are you saying, Tenel Ka?" he asked through gritted teeth, hoping that this wasn't the part where she told him it had been great but it just wouldn't work.  
  
"I'm saying, Jacen, that I want nothing more than for the entire galaxy to know that I love you, but it's dangerous." She let out a strangled sound that Jacen wasn't sure if it was a derisive snort or a choked sob. "Look at my mother," she continued, "She was the Queen Mother but in the end, she was still killed. Nothing could protect her-I couldn't protect her."  
  
Suddenly Jacen realized with a flash of insight why she was acting so strangely.  
  
"I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother," she continued. "I couldn't stand being responsible for that too."  
  
For the first and only time since she had lost her arm, Jacen saw Tenel Ka start crying. Without thinking he embraced her, soothing her and letting her cry for her mother. When her sobs began to quiet, he quit stroking her hair and leaned back just enough to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Tenel Ka, what happened to you mother wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with that. No one could have known that Ta'a Chume was that desperate, or that she would go after Teneniel Djo. Tenel Ka, I love you. I know that you're afraid that someone will try to hurt me to get at you, but I will not let them dictate how we spend our lives."  
  
He paused and looked in to the depths of her eyes to emphasize his point. "Tenel Ka, if you tell me to leave, I will, but I want to spend my life with you. I don't care what the Hapan nobles say or do. I'm not invincible, but I am a Jedi Knight and I will do whatever it takes to stay with you if you'll let me."  
  
He smiled pleadingly at her and her resolve broke. She knew she might be signing his death warrant or even her own with her next words, but she almost didn't care. She didn't want to think about life with some boring, obnoxious Hapan noble instead of this man before her now. Her heart melted and she smiled. "What you propose is dangerous, Jacen, very dangerous and it is not a game. But I don't want to give up on us simply because it's dangerous."  
  
Jacen felt a huge wave of relief wash over him with her words. She hadn't rejected him. He broke into a breathtaking smile, which she matched happily. His next words, though he would never regret them, would stun him for years to come and leave Tenel Ka shaking her head in wonder.  
  
"Tenel Ka," he said as he slipped down on to the deck between them so that he could look her in the eye, "I love you and I want to always be apart of you life. Will you marry me?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Okay, I'm introducing Jag's siblings next chapter and I'm having problems coming up with names for his sisters. Suggestions are appreciated. 


	9. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me ya'll know the drill.  
  
Author's note: Okay thanks to the many, many reviewers who actually reviewed this fic and yes Sticks, I did miss your hints. Also many, thanks to my excellent beta reader Deneveon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
Jaina Solo walked over to Jag as they walked away from their stationary clawcrafts. To her surprise, as they fell into step with one another, Jag suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly while they walked the short distance to where his father waited. After flicking a puzzled but smiling glance at her companion, Jaina allowed herself to relax. Jag rarely indulged in public displays of affection, and any time he did, even such small things as holding hands, Jaina reveled in them.  
  
As they approached his father and his observing gaze fell on their joined hands, Jaina waited for a comment of some kind. She knew her father-her very Corellian father- would have something to say about it, even if it was Jacen holding the hand of a member of the opposite sex, and not Jaina-his only daughter. But on the other hand, she supposed all fathers were different. Baron Fel seemed more reserved than most though, especially for a man with Corellian heritage.  
  
Several minutes later, as they approached the Fel estate in the speeder that had been waiting for them, Jaina took in all of her surroundings with a critical eye. Her mother was the former Chief of State of one of the most powerful republics in galactic history, after all, and as her daughter-and not to mention a friend of royalty like Tenel Ka-Jaina was not unused to the luxuries and excesses of upper class life. However, the Fel family home was another matter. The grounds, even the small section Jaina was able to see, were breathtaking. Csilia might be an icebound planet, but that didn't mean that it lacked anything in beauty or elegance.  
  
No wonder, Jaina thought as they approached the house, that Jag had once thought of her as only a 'scruffy Rebel mechanic.' "Wow," Jaina murmured out loud to Jag appreciatively.  
  
"You like it?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course," Jaina replied softly, though enthusiastically. "It's wonderful. I've seen a lot of places throughout the galaxy, but none quite like this."  
  
A small smile flickered across Jag's face. "I'm glad you like it. I've wanted to show it to you for a long time. Sometime, I will show you the rest. This is just the beginning."  
  
Jaina squeezed their still joined hands aware of Baron Fel's scrutiny, but ignoring it. "I would like that."  
  
Finally they stopped in front of the Fel estate-well, mansion really-and got out of the speeder. With some trepidation, Jaina followed Jag and Baron Fel into the cavernous outer room.  
  
"Syal," Soontir boomed, surprising Jaina at the jovial emotion he showed and the love for his wife that she felt rolling off of him through the Force. "I brought one of your children back with me, Love, and another guest."  
  
Jag grinned at his father's exuberance as they ventured farther into the house. They had just stepped into the hall way that led into the various rooms of the manor when a gorgeous woman, who Jaina immediately recognized as Wynessa Starflare, aka Syal Antilles Fel, joined them. Her face shown with joy as her eyes slipped from her husband's familiar form to land on the visage of her oldest living child.  
  
"Jagged!" She exclaimed in a delighted voice as she rushed forward to embrace her son.  
  
"Mom," Jag said with an equally happy grin.  
  
As they embraced tightly, Syal whispered in a hushed tone, "Thank you for coming home, Jagged."  
  
As she stepped back from her son and fell into her husband's arms, she finally noticed her guest. Jaina was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was covered in bruises and lacerations, that her hair was a grimy tangled mess from flying and that her flight suit was decidedly wrinkled. All in all it was not how she had pictured-how she had wanted- to meet her boyfriend's mother, a woman renowned throughout the galaxy for her beauty.  
  
"Hello, Dear," Syal said warmly extending a cordial hand to Jaina, "I'm Syal Fel."  
  
Jaina forced herself to relax and allowed the manners her mother had drilled into her and her brothers throughout her childhood to take over. Jaina reached to accept the woman's offered hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jaina Solo."  
  
"Welcome to Csilia." Syal said politely, although Jaina could sense her surprise at her unexpected guest. Syal noted with a speculative eye how relaxed Jag seemed to be around Jaina. "Soontir," she said with a note of aggravation in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me Jagged was coming home?"  
  
She saw Jaina's giggle out of the corner of her eye before the girl spoke. "Excuse me, Ma'am," she said with polite amusement, "but that's our fault."  
  
As she gestured to Jag to include him in the party at fault, Syal noticed the quick tightening of Jag's eyes and the slight warning glance he sent in Jaina's direction and she wondered what had truly happened to her son and his companion.  
  
"We had a navigational error," Jaina continued, "and fortunately we ended up here instead of somewhere less...welcoming."  
  
"Well," said Syal sensing there was more to the story, but not willing to push for details, "I'm just glad you're home, Jagged. Come," she gestured to the rest of the house, "Jagged, your room is still as you left it, if you would like to clean up."  
  
"That would be good, Mom, but uh." he stuttered gracelessly to a stop with a glance at Jaina.  
  
Syal blinked and hid a smile at seeing her normally unflappable son flustered. She smiled at Jaina, deciding to talk to the girl about a few things later, before she added warmly, "Of course, Jaina, we would insist that you stay here with us." Despite the years she had spent in Imperial society and among the Chiss, Syal still preferred the emotional openness and chaos the rest of the galaxy embraced to the grim and efficient Chiss, and Jaina seemed to, despite her polished manner, be the epitome of a rogue and a rebel.  
  
"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Jaina said politely, and Syal could see the genuine relief in here eyes. Maybe this girl wasn't as tough as she looked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later, Jag and Baron Fel were gone. They had been called away to present the Chiss High Council with the newest information on the Vong crisis, leaving Jaina and Syal alone at the Fel residence.  
  
To Jaina's surprise, Syal was nothing like the glamorous actress that she had often portrayed in her younger years and, despite carrying the title of Imperial baroness, she was quite down to earth-a lot like her brother, in fact. So Jaina supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when she found Syal in the kitchen actually cooking the food that would be served later that night when Jag and Soontir returned. Of course, Jaina mused as she watched, it could have just been the fact that Syal was actually cooking: Force knew no one in her family had any mentionable talent in that particular area.  
  
"So Jaina," Syal asked as the girl stood awkwardly behind her watching her, "How do you know Jag?"  
  
Jaina, to Syal's surprise, blushed. She had only just met Jaina, but from what she had observed of her, from her rank and from what Jag and her husband had said about her, Syal knew that Jaina was not the type of girl to blush frequently, if ever. The answer to the question that she had initially asked just to make conversation was becoming more and more interesting.  
  
"Jag," Jaina answered in a business like tone, "was greeting a bunch of diplomats-my mother and uncle included-at a diplomatic reception on Ithor." She paused as if carefully considering her next words. "I sensed Jag even before I saw him. He has a very unique Force presence. I was in the crowd and he jumped down to introduce himself to me." She smiled fondly at the memory, although, Syal noted her face was still carefully guarded. "We had been simming against Jag's squadron for the past few days and we had been holding our own, but we'd still been getting vaped consistently. The first thing he ever said to me was meant as a compliment, but actually came off as an insult. It made him sound like arrogant, annoying fighter pilot."  
  
"What happened after that?" Syal inquired, not only interested in what had happened to Jag while he was away from Chiss space, but also intrigued by Jaina Solo. The girl was nothing like what she had expected.  
  
Jaina shrugged slightly, "After Ithor, I didn't see Jag again until the fighting at Hapes."  
  
Syal was puzzled by the dark, haunted look that lingered over Jaina's face as she continued softly, "I thought both of my brothers were dead and I was in a vengeful rage." She looked pointedly at Syal. "You know who my grandfather was."  
  
Syal flinched slightly as she realized what Jaina was capable of, but refused to back down from the test that Jaina's words presented. "I do indeed. I once had the great misfortune to meet him. I have never been so scared before or since," she admitted candidly.  
  
Jaina half nodded. "I'm sorry." She said genuinely.  
  
Syal nodded in acknowledgement of her apology and then gestured for Jaina to continue as she turned back to her cooking.  
  
"We fell back to Borealis." She shot a smile at Syal. "Your crazy brother was in charge of defending that system. He also gave me my own squadron, which Jag voluntarily joined." Jaina shrugged and attempted to act casual. "We went separate ways after Borealis and didn't see each other much until we started the journey that brought us here."  
  
And that was an enigmatic statement that Syal knew contained more than what Jaina had said. Just like the rest of the girl's statements-true, but severely lacking in revealing details. However, there was one thing Syal had realized from her conversation with Jaina that she doubted the girl even knew.  
  
"So," Syal asked matter-of-factly, "How long have you been in love with my son?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenel Ka sat quietly in her quarters. She'd had a hand in the design in of this ship. Her main contribution had been the large view port that she was currently staring out of. Sometimes when she was in a pensive mood, she would sit and stare out of the aforementioned view port for hours-this being one of those occasions. She finally had what she had wanted since she was fourteen: the love of Jacen Solo. But now there were problems-not with her and Jacen, but with the circumstances surrounding them.  
  
She had been very happy when she found out her mother was pregnant a few years ago. Not only because she was looking forward to having sibling, but also because that meant that she, Tenel Ka, would never be forced to take the Hapan throne. She sighed, and now, she thought dismally, she was the queen mother.  
  
She knew that she, like her father before her would be required to marry to provide an heir to the throne, according to Hapan custom. However, she knew the dangerous lifestyle of Hapes' elite better than any other-and she had little desire to drag anyone, much less someone she loved, into such a perilous situation. She knew how hard it had been for her own mother, while she had been the ruler of the consortium. She sighed again, but was interrupted from her despairing thoughts by a light tap on the door to her quarters. Expecting Jacen, Tenel Ka turned away from the window and said, "Come in."  
  
To her surprise it was Tahiri, and not Jacen, who entered. Tahiri, while still taking on her shift, had become more and more reclusive during the journey.  
  
"Jacen says that he can sense us getting closer to Jaina, but that he can't sense any Vong around. He wanted me to let you know that we should be there soon."  
  
"Thank you, Friend Tahiri." The blonde-haired young woman nodded and turned to leave, though Tenel Ka stopped her before she could. "Tahiri," she said, "may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tenel Ka remained silent for a moment, knowing what she wanted to ask but unsure of how to say it. "You are aware of the political situation on Hapes, are you not, Friend Tahiri?"  
  
Tahiri nodded, sensing that it would be easier for Tenel Ka to talk about whatever was bothering her if she remained silent.  
  
"I care very much about Jacen, but I have no wish to bring him into that situation." She exhaled deeply as she struggled to contain her emotions. She continued softly, "That situation killed my mother." She shook her head. "If something happened to him because someone was trying to get to me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
  
Tahiri stood there for a moment, unsure of how to react. She had been glad that Tenel Ka trusted her enough to confide in her, but she hadn't really expected a problem of this magnitude. Taking a breath, she started. "Tenel Ka, I understand your problem. Your heart is telling you to do one thing, while your head is telling you to do another. You need to trust your heart as well as Jacen. Talk to him," she said intensely. "He might not have grown up in the Hapan court, but he knows about the dangers of being associated with a powerful political leader."  
  
Tenel Ka looked up at her oddly. "What?" Tahiri asked puzzled by the scrutiny.  
  
"It's nothing, Friend Tahiri. Sometimes I just wonder at the disparity between age and wisdom." She smiled, thinking idly that it was her first smile of the day. "Thank you, Friend Tahiri. I will talk to Jacen."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo smiled contentedly as he leaned back in the pilot's seat. After their declaration of love, he and Tenel Ka hadn't retreated from one another as they had after their first true kisses. Instead they had grown steadily closer, rapidly becoming a solid couple. However, despite their recent closeness-or maybe because of it-he could sense something bothering Tenel Ka.  
  
The smile dropped from his face as he considered that. He had wasted so, so much time he could have spent with Tenel Ka because of his lack of perception. He groaned and, despite the embarrassment he knew she would bring, Jacen wished his mother were here. She had insight into every situation and could easily tell him what was bothering Tenel Ka. He jerked in surprise when the object of his thoughts dropped in to the seat next to him looking equally preoccupied.  
  
"Tenel Ka?" he asked, turning her name into a question as he reached out a hand to her. She immediately took it, and the gesture reassured him, giving him a warm, comforting feeling that he had only found with Tenel Ka.  
  
"Jacen," she said quietly, "we need to talk."  
  
"To talk?" he repeated dumbly suddenly gripped with an unexplained sense of fear.  
  
"We need to talk about what's going to happen after we find Jaina and return to the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances."  
  
"This isn't just a fling, Tenel Ka." Jacen said abruptly, afraid she thought this meant nothing to him, "I love you and I'm serious about this, about us."  
  
She laughed lightly, although Jacen sensed it was really more from a need to release tension than from genuine amusement. "I know, dear Jacen," she said letting go of his hand to touch his face, "Although that is reassuring. I was referring to the fact that I'm the Queen Mother of Hapes."  
  
Jacen flinched they hadn't talked about how the political situation they were entangled in would effect them. They had been too content with avoiding the unpleasant realities altogether.  
  
"What are you saying, Tenel Ka?" he asked through gritted teeth, hoping that this wasn't the part where she told him it had been great but it just wouldn't work.  
  
"I'm saying, Jacen, that I want nothing more than for the entire galaxy to know that I love you, but it's dangerous." She let out a strangled sound that Jacen wasn't sure if it was a derisive snort or a choked sob. "Look at my mother," she continued, "She was the Queen Mother but in the end, she was still killed. Nothing could protect her-I couldn't protect her."  
  
Suddenly Jacen realized with a flash of insight why she was acting so strangely.  
  
"I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother," she continued. "I couldn't stand being responsible for that too."  
  
For the first and only time since she had lost her arm, Jacen saw Tenel Ka start crying. Without thinking he embraced her, soothing her and letting her cry for her mother. When her sobs began to quiet, he quit stroking her hair and leaned back just enough to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Tenel Ka, what happened to you mother wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with that. No one could have known that Ta'a Chume was that desperate, or that she would go after Teneniel Djo. Tenel Ka, I love you. I know that you're afraid that someone will try to hurt me to get at you, but I will not let them dictate how we spend our lives."  
  
He paused and looked in to the depths of her eyes to emphasize his point. "Tenel Ka, if you tell me to leave, I will, but I want to spend my life with you. I don't care what the Hapan nobles say or do. I'm not invincible, but I am a Jedi Knight and I will do whatever it takes to stay with you if you'll let me."  
  
He smiled pleadingly at her and her resolve broke. She knew she might be signing his death warrant or even her own with her next words, but she almost didn't care. She didn't want to think about life with some boring, obnoxious Hapan noble instead of this man before her now. Her heart melted and she smiled. "What you propose is dangerous, Jacen, very dangerous and it is not a game. But I don't want to give up on us simply because it's dangerous."  
  
Jacen felt a huge wave of relief wash over him with her words. She hadn't rejected him. He broke into a breathtaking smile, which she matched happily. His next words, though he would never regret them, would stun him for years to come and leave Tenel Ka shaking her head in wonder.  
  
"Tenel Ka," he said as he slipped down on to the deck between them so that he could look her in the eye, "I love you and I want to always be apart of you life. Will you marry me?" 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm back author ducks variety of objects being thrown at her. Sorry it's taken me so long to post, but real life has been intruding. I don't know how much I'll be able to post finals are coming up, but I'll try to post better after finals are over. Sorry about the double post of chapter eight, I didn't realize I had done that. And last but not least, thank you to everyone who suggested names for the Fel sister, I appreciated it and it helped me out a lot. Now on to the story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaina sighed. This was wrong, all wrong and she didn't need anyone to tell her that. For a moment, Jaina wished she were back among the Vong. Things were so much simpler, then. Kill or be killed, life and death. This was so much worse and so terribly important. This was her boyfriend's family.  
  
In the silence that had followed Syal's question-THE QUESTION- Jag and Soontir had walked back in. A few moments after that Jag's sister, Zena and Aurora had come home triggering a somewhat chaotic family reunion. Jaina had enjoyed meeting Jag's siblings, both were interesting in their own rights and watching Jag interact with them and his parents was intriguing. However, a dark cloud had hung over her since Syal had asked her question, putting a damper on her enjoyment of the evening, despite the fact that it was the closest thing to a normal family evening that she had been present for in years, even if it wasn't her own family. Her thoughts had been in turmoil though, constantly turning over the question, thinking about the answer and shying away from it in turns.  
  
In truth, Jaina knew the answer, instinctively, wholly and without a doubt, but the rational part of her mind, the part that told her that she couldn't afford a distraction like being in love with Jag, wouldn't allow her to admit it; for fear that it would be true. For fear that being distracted by her feelings at a critical moment could kill her or even worse kill Jag.  
  
Lost in thought, Jaina didn't notice Jag come up behind her. To the chagrin of Jedi everywhere, Jaina jumped when Jag lightly touched her shoulder.  
  
"It's just me," Jag said gently, surprised that she was that distracted, not that she didn't have good reason, conceded Jag, thinking about some of the things the Vong had done to them while they were in their custody. "You want to get out of here for a while," Jag asked quietly, knowing that Jaina might find this family gathering a bit overwhelming.  
  
"Sure," Jaina said, but Jag knew her well enough to sense that something wasn't right. Glancing around to make sure no one was staring at them; Jag grabbed her hand and gently led her through the labyrinthine corridors of the house. They walked in silence, each locked into their own private thoughts until they reached their destination.  
  
"Close your eyes," Jag said softly.  
  
Jaina obeyed without enthusiasm or resistance, too caught up in her own thoughts to puzzle out whatever Jag was trying to surprise her with. Holding her hands gently in his, Jag began to lead her forward, guiding her safely to their destination.  
  
When they stopped he said gently, "Don't open your eyes, yet." He let go of one of Jaina's hands and went to stand next to her, wrapping an arm about her waist, instead. "Okay you can open them now."  
  
Jag stilled with anticipation as Jaina opened her eyes and looked out over the view that spread beyond their balcony. "Jag," gasped Jaina so stunned by the breathtaking view that she momentarily forgot her confusion over her feelings for him. "This is amazing," she added, continuing to drink in the scene before her as she watched the sun set over the rocky, icy features of the Csilian landscape.  
  
"I thought you would like it," Jag admitted. "I used to come out here and sit for hours when I wanted to be alone or when I needed to think. You looked like you could use some time to think, tonight, too," added Jag carefully. He felt Jaina stiffen in his arms and he waited for an explosion or for her icy denial.  
  
Jaina, for her part was frozen with indecision. It had been less than a month ago when she and Jag had been fighting and not speaking with one another much less in a relationship, and now here they were standing together locked in an embrace on his homeworld. Suddenly Jaina had, had enough. She was tired of how she had been acting. Sure it was polite to differ to your host's culture, but it was enough.  
  
The Jaina Solo that had joined Rogue Squadron at sixteen, had commanded her own squadron, been made a Jedi Knight and ruled as a Goddess at nineteen, didn't fear or bow to anything. She was strong and confident. Nothing could stop her..except for Jag Fel. The galaxy had been spinning in reverse for her since she first met him on Ithor. If that wasn't love, Jaina didn't know what was.  
  
"You were right," Jaina admitted, turning to face him, suddenly filled with certainty, a certainty that had to be right, that couldn't be wrong, "I did need to think."  
  
"Oh," said Jag vaguely, surprised at her sudden change in mood, but delighted by the unpredictability that made her so unlike the Chiss. "What were you thinking about?" Jag asked carefully not sure where Jaina was going with this conversation.  
  
"I was thinking about a question your mother asked me and what my answer was."  
  
Jag was confused now, but he did know that for some reason this question and its answer were suddenly very important.  
  
"I didn't answer her," Jaina admitted, "because I was scared." She continued hardly even noticing the disbelieving look on Jag's face. "I was scared because I didn't want to admit it even to myself." She paused her rant for a second and looked him in they eye, brown locking onto green. "Jagged Fel, I love you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soontir Fel noticed the absence of his son and Jaina Solo almost immediately. Without thinking he got up from where he was sitting next to his wife and slipped out of the room. He was concerned about his son. Jag had been acting very strangely lately. He hadn't reported in when he was expected too and Soontir suspected if it wasn't for their navigational error, Jag wouldn't even be on Csilia. Soontir had a suspicion that Jaina Solo was a part of what was making his son act so oddly. They seemed to have some sort of attachment to one another. He just hoped that Jag wouldn't allow the girl to have a permanent affect on his career or his life. He supposed he should have a talk about it with his son.  
  
Now would probably be as good of a time as any, he thought. His wife and daughter were occupied for the time being and Jag had probably just been escorting Solo to her room. Soontir paused as his thought were interrupted by the sound of hushed conversation coming from a near by balcony. Finding his curiosity peaked, despite the fact that he despised eavesdropping, he approached the balcony. He froze in shock-and not much managed to shock Soontir Fel- as he head Jaina Solo say, "Jagged Fel I love you."  
  
As he stood there too stunned to speak or move or well do anything, the nasty voice in the back of his mind, the one that he had been suppressing since his days as a member of Rogue Squadron, added nastily that Jag was possibly a bit more than attached to Jaina Solo. Once Soontir managed to get his jaw up off of the floor he realized that he had just seen. While he was preoccupied with his denial he just watched his son confess his love to Jaina Solo.  
  
"What?" demanded Soontir before his head could catch up with he had just blurted out. Soontir was almost pleased, or at least as pleased as he could get at the moment, that despite their distraction with one another, both had already whirled to face him, weapons drawn.  
  
"Sith," cursed Jaina with disgust.  
  
Jag, however, was once again the one that surprised him. The expression on the face of his usually icy calm son was one of passionate fury. "Did you need something, Father," he demanded trying to remain polite, but failing miserably.  
  
Soontir tried to remain calm, but he too, didn't succeed. "As a matter of fact, I do. What were you thinking, Jagged? I mean she's a Solo for Thrawn's sake."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," interjected Jaina with what to Soontir's fury seemed to be amusement. "Although," she added, "I'm sure it wasn't meant it that way."  
  
His expression only grew more furious and he began spluttering an incoherent reply which they were sure wasn't kind or flattering in the least. Soontir's enraged and horrified rantings were interrupted by his puzzled wife.  
  
"What is going on up here? Soontir..what?" Syal was at a loss for words. The last time she had seen her husband this agitated was when he found out the women he was dating, the women he loved was the sister of his Rebel counterpart and arch nemesis Wedge Antilles.  
  
Jaina stifled a groan and the urge to bury her head in Jag's chest and hide. She had been shocked by Syal's questions about her feelings for Jag and terrified to even think about telling Jag she loved him. Now it was becoming a family activity.  
  
Jag, probably sensing her despair, moved a little closer to her, wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and said coldly, "I believe the good General here," he sneered his father's title, using it as a weapon rather than a sign of respect, "was about to tell you why it's wrong for me to love Jaina, Mother."  
  
Syal gasped but Jaina could feel the abrupt change in the woman. Syal, ignoring her husband as he prepared to furiously respond to his son, swept towards Jaina and Jag and embraced them warmly. "I'm so happy for both of you." Exchanging a knowing look with Jaina, she added, "And, I'm glad you told him, Dear. You'll never regret it."  
  
Smiling at the woman's sincerity, Jaina relaxed lightly. "I think I'm already glad," she said as she focused on Jag.  
  
But, before he could reply, they were interrupted by the chirp of two comm. links. Jag and Soontir both answered their comms. However, at the end of their conversations both looked expectantly at Jaina.  
  
"I have good news," Jag said just as Soontir said, "I have bad news."  
  
Under any other circumstances Jaina would have laughed, but as the years had gone by it seemed as if the bad news in Jaina's life had gotten progressively worse. She simply had too much to lose. Nodding at them to get it over with, Jaina was surprised when Soontir deferred to his son.  
  
"Your brother, Queen Mother Tenel Ka, and Jedi Knight Veila were trying to rescue us. They're waiting in a ship in orbit right now."  
  
The non-expression that had fallen on Jaina's face the moment she had heard the phrase "bad news" flickered for a moment into a smile. A smile that nonetheless disappeared the moment Soontir began speaking.  
  
"Your parents are on Mon Calamari. They're demanding that you and your brother return immediately. They say it's a serious matter."  
  
* * * * *  
  
One hour earlier  
  
Tenel Ka sat stunned, the question Jacen had just asked echoing in her mind.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
As she sat silent, she saw a frightened expression begin to slide over Jacen's features that snapped her out of her shock. A goofy grin that would have scared anyone who knew her and made them think she was a Vong imposter spread across her face.  
  
"Are you serious, dear Jacen" she asked, hoping he was, knowing he was, but knowing that she had to offer him a way out if it had only been a passing impulse.  
  
He gulped audibly and said, "Of course, I'm serious."  
  
"Then yes, my answer is yes." But Tenel Ka still stopped him. "Jacen you know this is even more dangerous. You will be my husband," she paused to smile at the thought and then continued, "this will make you even more of a target. Your safety cannot be guaranteed."  
  
"I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me, Tenel Ka." Jacen quipped, trying to lighten the mood, but he failed to mask the quaver in his voice.  
  
"I just had to make sure you understood," Tenel Ka whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. They were startled out of their fourth-or was it fifth- kiss as the ship snapped back to realspace on autopilot.  
  
They jumped apart hasitly as Tahiri rushed into the cockpit. All three blushed as they quickly took their stations.  
  
"Where are we," asked Tahiri, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one anyway.  
  
"I don't know." It was Jacen that gave the expected reply.  
  
"I'm scanning the comm. chanels," Tenel Ka contributed, just as Tahiri added, "Well at least planetary defense forces aren't firing at us..yet."  
  
Suddenly a dull voice filled blared over the comm. system. "Unidentified vessel please stand down and state the nature of your business you have violated Chiss space."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jaina stood next to Jag filled with a sense of awkward impatience. The last time she had seen her twin, she and Jag had been at best, feuding. She had been hurt and confused by Jag's actions and her feelings had quickly turned into anger. Now she was about to see Jacen again and he had no clue about the change in or depth of her feelings for Jag. She hoped Jacen wouldn't make a fool of himself trying to "protect" his twin from Jag. All Baron Fel needed was another reason to hate the Solos.  
  
Jacen, however, had his own worries. It was one thing to be open about his feelings for Tenel Ka, when only Tahiri was around. She was so quiet these days it was almost possible to forget she was there and besides she had been the one that had started the course that allowed them to admit their feelings for one another. It was different with Jaina. Sure she had been friends with Tenel Ka as long as he had and Jaina had probably known about Tenel Ka's feelings for him and vice-versa, maybe even before he did, but still. She was his twin sister. That made all the difference in the galaxy. Slowly he, Tenel Ka and Tahiri walked down the ramp towards his sister and ...Jagged Fel?  
  
Jacen was so shocked when he saw them together that he didn't even notice the Chiss or his surrounding. "Jaina," he said weakly, allowing it to sink in that his sister really wasn't dead. His sister reached forward and they embraced warmly. "I thought you were dead, Jaya." He whispered.  
  
Jaina hugged him tighter and soothed him through their twin bond. "I'm so sorry Jasa," she answered, "but," she added in a louder voice, "I'm glad you're all here."  
  
Stepping back from her brother, she motioned to Jag. "I'm sure you remember my boyfriend, Jag. Jag you know Tenel Ka, but I'm not sure if you ever met Tahiri Veila." She continued, not letting Jacen get a word in.  
  
After Jaina had completed the introductions, they stood there all awkward for their own reasons. Despite their many experiences and their extensive training, no one seemingly knew what to do. Finally Tenel Ka, always the pragmatic one, despite her new found preoccupation with Jacen spoke up. "Friend Jaina we know that you and Colonel Fel have only been here for a short time, but I need to return to the Hapes Cluster as soon as possible."  
  
"I know, Tenel Ka. I'm sorry we dragged you out here. I need to get back too." She shifted her glance to her brother. "Mom sent an urgent message for us to return to Mon Calamari."  
  
Jacen was immediately tense. "Did she say what it was about?"  
  
"No," Jaina admitted, "but I did reach out to her through the force. She was fine, but of course, I was to far away to get a sense of her emotions or what was going on."  
  
Jacen sighed, "We need to get back."  
  
"I know. Jag," Jaina asked turning to face him, "How long do you think it will take to get Tenel Ka's ship restocked and clearance to leave."  
  
"In minutes," he said curtly. He nodded at the ship in front of them. "I already have a crew of mechanics working on it."  
  
Jaina smiled at him. It was a real smile, noted Jacen, something that was more rare and more precious than a Corusca gem these days, especially on Jaina.  
  
"Thank you," Jaina said softly to Jag, "Do you need more time to say good bye to your parents or are you staying here?"  
  
This was getting more and more interesting, Jacen thought, because despite the guarded expression that she now wore all the time, she had rushed the last part out as if she didn't want to think about it. Something-he wasn't sure what yet-but something was going on between Jaina and Jag. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, but he knew he would eventually. Jaina had always been his twin sister and although as they had grown older they had become more of individuals than a unit, he wasn't sure if he was ready to share his sister with someone else yet.  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt his sister mentally tense up, through their mental connection. Jacen looked up to see a dark haired man of average height approaching. With the exception of his eye patch, the man wasn't physically exceptional. Instead it was his sense of a larger than life presence that people like his father and Wedge Antilles brought with them that made the man stand out. The man seemed to fill the whole room and like Jag he shown brilliantly through the force. He could be none other, Jacen concluded, than Baron Soontir Fel.  
  
"Jagged, Colonel Solo," the Baron acknowledged politely. He ignored the others, but not out of malice. He simply had no business with them. "Have you decided what you're doing, Jagged?"  
  
So, Jacen thought, that was it. Jag had a choice to stay or go and Jaina wasn't sure what he would choose.  
  
"General," Jag replied tightly, "I am first and foremost a pilot who chooses to serve the good of the galaxy. I believe that my skills can best be used by the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, at this time. Of course, I will continue to send back intelligence reports on the Vong."  
  
By the stiff look that transformed, Soontir Fel's face Jacen realize that, that answer was not the one that Soontir wanted to hear. "Colonel Fel," he addressed his son, "you are aware that the Chiss and myself would prefer you not go back and stay here to accept another assignment, are you not?"  
  
"I am," Jag replied with the solemnity of a soldier speaking to his superior, not a son speaking to his father.  
  
"And your final choice is, Colonel," prompted Soontir.  
  
"I have already made my final choice, Sir."  
  
Without even acknowledging his son, not an angry good bye much less an, "I love you, Son. Come back safe," Soontir stalked away.  
  
"Jag," Jacen heard his sister ask tentatively and he could feel his sister's pain on Jag's behalf.  
  
"Not now, Jaina," Jag said dismissively and to Jacen's shock his sister didn't explode or seethe with anger. Instead she simply said, "Okay."  
  
For a second, it seemed like she was about to reach out and touch the icy Colonel, but then she stopped herself. "Okay," she said again, "but I'll be here, whenever," she added so softly that only Jacen's sharply attuned senses and a gentle breeze allowed him to hear the words.  
  
Now Jacen knew it was time to have a talk with his sister. Unfortunately that talk would have to wait, they had to get to Mon Calamari and soon. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended  
Author's note: Wow, you guys should be proud of me. Two posts in less than a week! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it.  
As Jaina sat in the pilot's seat, she glanced over at her twin. It was ironic really, both of them had volunteered to take this shift, while the rest of their companions slept so that they could talk. Now here they were, free to talk at last and no one was saying anything. She heard Jacen's chuckle and realized that her twin had just picked up on her thought. They shared a grin for a moment and then cast around for a neutral topic.  
  
"I wonder what this recall is about?" threw out Jacen.  
  
"'Don't know," Jaina replied, "but, we'll find out as soon as we come out of hyperspace. We need to change course and we can talk to them then."  
  
"Good," Jacen answered. He faltered for a second and then said, "What are you going to do when we get back to Mon Calamari?"  
  
"Well, first I imagine they'll drag me before hundreds of committees for debriefing and then I'll resume my duties as a squadron leader and a Goddess." She took her eyes off of her console for a moment and smirked at Jacen. "Of course, I suppose you'll be returning to Hapes with Tenel Ka. Purely to help her organize her military forces I'm sure."  
  
Jacen started to shoot back with a remark about Jag, but stopped himself before he could. He didn't know what was going on between his sister and the enigmatic Colonel Fel. Jacen was well aware of the fact that his sister had feelings for Jag. Her actions before they had been captured showed that, but if they were involved, they were definitely hiding it better than he and Tenel Ka. Of course, Jacen suspected they'd, had much more practice at hiding. Either way, he simply let it go.  
  
Jaina looked at him oddly and started to stay something, but stopped when the count down to real space began. The next few minutes were spent concentrating on flying, not talking, although both were familiar enough with the ship that it wouldn't have been a problem.  
  
The clatter of noise from behind them caused both twins to whirl around in surprise. Both knew in their heads that there were no enemies or people trying to kill them on this ship, but there war and torture trained instincts still hated being snuck up on. Almost as one the twins relaxed as they saw that it was only Tahiri, Tenel Ka and Jag.  
  
"Good," said Jaina, turning back to piloting, "You guys are awake. We just dropped out of hyperspace and we were about to get on the Holonet to call Mon Calamari."  
  
"Excellent," said Tenel Ka who leaned forward to share a kiss with her fiancé before dropping in to her seat. Tahiri and Jaina looked at one another and rolled their eyes in disgust, while Jag simply smiled slightly.  
  
The next few minutes passed in comfortable silence broken with jovial conversation as the twins struggled to get a connection to their parents. Finally a miniature holographic image of Han and Leia popped up.  
  
"Hi, Mom, Dad," greeted Jaina.  
  
"Hey kid," said Han, while Leia simply nodded politely at the rest of the people present. When her eyes met her daughter's however, she looked sternly at her. "Don't you dare ever do that again, Jaina Solo. Do you hear me?" Leia scolded.  
  
"Sure, Mom," Jaina said surprised at her mother's outburst, but aware of the feelings behind it. Se had to admit though, that at times she didn't really have much choice in whether she would die or not. It wasn't like she had planned it in advance, either.  
  
"Mom," Jacen cut in knowing they only had the connection for a short time, "Can you and Dad tell us why we were recalled to Mon Calamari so urgently?"  
  
Leia sighed. This was the closest thing her children or any of the people on that ship had had to a vacation for years. She hated to bring reality and death back into it. "The Vong have started harassing our borders. No major advances," she quickly reassured them, "just small raids, capturing refugee ships, breaking trade and supply routes."  
  
"It's not a major problem, yet," Han added, picking up where his wife stopped, "but Command thought it would be a good idea to send you, Jaina and the rest of Twin Suns, maybe a small task force out to throw your goddessness around to send the Vong a message."  
  
"Sounds good," said Jaina, "I'll be ready to go as soon as we get to Mon Calamari, but I think you'll want to debrief me first. I have information," she held up a hand, "I don't want to say what it is yet, but it's important."  
  
"Okay, Jaina," said Han, "We have to go now, Kids," he added.  
  
"Take care of each other," Leia added, "and come back in one piece."  
  
"We will, Mom," Jaina promised, "May the Force be with you," she finished just before the connection cut off.  
  
As they resumed their journey, returning to hyperspace, Tenel Ka took over for Jaina. Making sure her brother wasn't watching, although Jaina suspected he was too preoccupied with Tenel Ka, his fiancé, to care, she stepped to the back of the cockpit and into Jag's arms. She relaxed, secure in the knowledge that her parents were safe, her brother was beyond happy and she was in the one safe place in the galaxy. This was just a brief reprieve, she knew, but she was happy just to have the time with Jag, her brother and her friends. It was perfect happiness like Jaina hadn't felt in years.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaina shook violently and the scenery around her began to get blurry and fade. The feeling of fur on her arm replaced Jag's wonderful touch. With a start Jaina's remembered perfection vanished in the face of the cold, harsh, deadly reality that surrounded her. She looked around, half-ashamed of her brief respite, but grateful for it none the less, as she found herself still buried below the surface of Hoth; the fur that she felt that of none other than her Wookie second in command, Lowbacca.  
  
"Lowie," she said groggily, "What's the situation?"  
  
[ Tesar, and some of the others have been scouting the tunnels. The Vong are fixing to make another push.] He growled the last bit out.  
  
With as sense of hope or at least fortified determination that she hadn't felt before she slept, she reached up and gave her Wookie friend a hug, for once not caring if she acted the proper part of a Goddess. "How many Vong are there, Lowie?" She asked, although she wasn't really certain she wanted to know. Lowbacca growled out another answer and Jaina once again grimaced.  
  
The odds weren't good. Then again, she wasn't half Corellian for nothing. "Okay, people," she barked drawing the attention of her soldiers. "Here's the plan. Lowbacca get two volunteers and start reversing the trigger mechanism on some of our thermal grenades. The idea is for them to go off when they're warm not cold. Meanwhile," she said to the rest of her unit, "We're going to divide into two units. Myself, Tesar and Tahiri will lead the charge." She almost grinned at her people's look of horror. "That's right we're going to charge them. The rest of you will stay behind us and take out as many of the Vong as you can. Once they start to force us retreat, we'll fall back a short ways. This is where Lowbacca comes in. We'll drop the grenades as we retreat. The Vong's body heat should activate them. These tunnels stretch for miles, people. We can do this all day, if we need. The Vong don't have a limitless supply of troops like they used to, so we're going to make them pay."  
Half an hour later, as they prepared to make their first charge, Jaina leaned back and looked Basin in the eye. She hated what she was about to do, but she had to have his full focus. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else.  
  
"Basin," she whispered, and the haunted young man turned to look at her, "Basin, these are the Vong that killed Davin. Let's make them pay for that all right?"  
  
He nodded sharply and although the expression on his face never changed, she could feel his directionless grief and depression turn into vengeful determination. Jaina tried to keep the revulsion she felt in feeding Dark emotions like that in a virtual innocent like Basin even if he wasn't a Jedi.  
  
In the almost ten years that the war had dragged on, she had done that and things like it far too many times. War was not a pretty thing and she was well acquainted with that fact. Jaina knew better than to dream too much about the future after the war, lest she loose her focus on the present and her distraction become fatal. But still, she did long for the day she would no longer have to fight and kill or order beings, especially innocent beings like Basin Fletts to fight and kill, especially when there was no way that all of them would come back.  
  
Jaina sighed, shook her head, pushed back all distracting thoughts, even those of better times and donned her mask. It was the mask of a Goddess and a hardened warrior. With it finally in place, Jaina charged like Death incarnate towards the waiting Yuuzhan Vong soldiers.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, well if that part confused you guys go back and read chapter one. If ya'll don't feel like reading that then: The chapters up to here have been memories that Jaina is dreaming about. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
Author's note: Mariko: I'm glad the last chapter wasn't confusing, I wasn't sure. Firey: I'm really trying to post new chapters, but RL includes finals right now and my computer has been down for two weeks, so I'm sorry for the delay. Mara Jade: I'm glad you liked it. Sticks: Yes I am sithly, thank you for the..er inspirational song and I hope this is soon enough. Also thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I'm now over fifty thanks to you guys!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Almost a standard day later, it was finally over. The small group of survivors were exhausted and all of them would need at least a short dip in a bacta tank, Jaina especially. She had been on the front line the entire time, leading the charge. Dozens of Vong had fallen at her hands, but not in vengeance. It was simply what must be done. As the small-bedraggled group was helped aboard the transport ship that would take them up to the Star Destroyer that had brought their reinforcements, Jaina stood alone.  
  
She was always alone, she reflected, as she walked proudly aboard, but it was all a lie. The proud mask as well as the fact that no one was helping her aboard was simply apart of the Goddess act, after all a Yuuzhan Vong Goddess wouldn't need help, or be injured for that matter and Jaina was injured. She was covered in deep amphistaff lacerations and was pale from blood loss and toxins from the Vong weaponry. She was also quite sure that her arm was broken where an amphistaff had crashed down on it. She would have been dead from blood loss if nothing else, if their reinforcements hadn't shown up when they did. Lowbacca and Tahiri's supporting force grips were the only things keeping her standing.  
  
She waited impatiently as the transport vessel rose and then sent our a probing tendril of force energy in an attempt to see if any of her family or colleagues were waiting for her in orbit. Either Kyp or Jag and sometimes both accompanied her on these missions, normally. However, this time both had been reassigned. Missions had come up at the same time as hers that were so vitally important that their experience had been required. She hadn't seen either of them in almost a month and a half and she missed them greatly, both personally and professionally.  
  
She barely restrained herself from shrieking with joy, despite her injuries, as she sensed Jacen aboard the Star Destroyer. Despite having kept in almost constant contact with Jacen before this mission she hadn't seen him in person for quite a while. These days Jacen spent most of his time helping his long time fiancé, Queen Mother Tenel Ka of Hapes to protect her consortium from the Vong as well as organizing the movements of the rest of the Hapan forces on loan to the Galactic Alliance. Jacen's presence here could be a good sign. He might even have news about Jag.  
  
The moment her exhausted soldiers stepped off of the transport, they were swarmed by medics and loaded onto anti-grav sleds and repulsor chairs to be taken down to the infirmary. The moment the hangar bay was empty, Jaina let her Goddess façade drop, almost falling to the floor from exhaustion, pain and sheer physical weakness. A pair of strong arms caught her, though and she relaxed as the familiar, comforting and healing touch of her twin brother's mind enveloped hers.  
  
"Jacen," she murmured weakly as her twin brother picked her up gently and started carrying her out of the hangar bay.  
  
"It's okay, Jaya," he said gently, "Just relax. We have a bacta tank set up in your quarters and Jag well be there when we get there. We'll put you in a healing trance as soon as you see him."  
  
"Jag," she whispered still questioning what her brother had said.  
  
"He's here, Jaina," Jacen repeated reassuringly, not feeling jealous of the attention Jaina was giving Jag, but happy that his sister had found someone that loved her that much.  
  
The moment that Jaina entered her temporary quarters in Jacen's arms, Jag was there, lifting her from his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and despite her injuries leaned up to kiss him. "Love you," Jaina muttered as she pulled back from Jag.  
  
"Sith," he murmured cradling her protectively, "What happened to you, Jaina?" Jag's concerned voice was the last thing she heard as unconsciousness surrounded her.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
When she woke up, confused and disoriented, Jaina found herself on the bunk in her quarters. Not the unfamiliar quarters that she had briefly inhabited while she was in the bacta tank, but the quarters she shared with Jag aboard Pride of a Goddess. It wasn't her ship per se, but it was the ship she and her squadron were based off of and where many Jedi, including her family made their permanent homes.  
  
She started to roll out of the bunk, but stopped when she felt an arm wrapped around her. Instead of frowning in irritation at the impediment to her motion, Jaina smiled widely and relaxed. The time she had spent with Jag recently had been all too little, Jaina reflected as she stretched slightly, realizing that she did that all of her injuries seemed to be healed.  
  
She sighed as she remembered the condition she had been in when she got there. Jaina didn't like to worry Jag or her family like that, but in their line of work it was inevitable. She was well aware of the fact that every time she saw a friend or family member it could very well be the last time she ever saw them.  
  
As Jag's arm tightened around her, and she felt him start to wake up, her dismal thoughts left abruptly. "I love you, Goddess."  
  
Jaina smiled and rolled over to face her boyfriend of over six years. Despite the brief rough patch they had run into early in their relationship, Jaina and Jag had been solidly together since their brief sojourn on Csilia. Yet, despite the long term nature of their relationship, they had yet to formalize their status as a couple. Jaina's family had even teased them that it was simply Jaina's stubbornness and desire to outdo Leia that was prompting them not to get married. After all Han and Leia had been a couple for close to a decade before they married.  
  
Jaina pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind; she was perfectly happy with what she had. "Well," she said playfully, "you certainly know how to make me wake up in a good mood."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her. "It was my pleasure, Jaina."  
  
She laughed at his melodrama and then curled further into his arms. "I missed you, Jag," she murmured into his chest.  
  
"I missed you, too, Darling."  
  
"We'll have to go on our next mission together." Jag smiled. The thought of Jaina going on another mission right now, after she had just returned from an almost fatal one, was not pleasant, but spending time with Jaina was something worth smiling about no matter what the circumstances were.  
  
They were interrupted by the loud and impatient chirping of Jaina's comm. link. Jaina groaned as she used the force to pull it towards her. She hated it with a passion when their brief moments of peace and happiness were interrupted, but she had gotten used to the interruptions more and more as her status as a Jedi, a military officer, and a Yuuzhan Vong Goddess began to carry more weight.  
  
Jag laughed lightly at her grimace, but turned serious again as he waited to hear who was on the comm. link. Tekli's high pitched Chandra-Fan voice greeted Jaina formally, but not Jedi to Jedi. It was instead the tone of healer to patient. Jaina rolled away from Jag and got up off of the bunk in the quarters they were sharing and began to rummage through all of the storage units looking for appropriate clothing, even as they continued talking.  
  
"Okay, Tekli," Jag heard Jaina say into the comm. link, "I'll be down there within the hour to pick up the reports." She paused and Jag could her Tekli's voice, but not what she was saying exactly. Then he saw Jaina nodding in response, even though Tekli couldn't see her.  
  
"It's just the standard forms right?" She asked then although Jag knew Jaina already knew the answer from her expression. After a few quickly exchanged pleasantries, Jaina flicked the comm. link in her pocket and turned to face Jag who was now standing behind her.  
  
She smiled at him and put her arms around her neck. "The Goddess must go retrieve her medical records because as everyone knows a Goddess wouldn't have medical records because she's a Goddess."  
  
Jag laughed but then grew serious and asked with quick concern, "Jaina are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Jaina smiled again and this time it was genuine not teasing. "I'll be fine, Jag," she said warmly, "I'm always fine when I'm with you." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Well I'm really tired of writing this out for every chapter, so if you wanna see me say I don't own this stuff, look at the last twelve chapters.  
  
Author's note: Well Oh Wonderful Readers and Reviews, I had every intention of posting this chapter days ago, but as usual RL got in the way. In further notes. Mara Jade: I hope I didn't earn your wrath; it's always scary to anger a certain scary red-headed chick we all know and slightly fear. Mariko and Sora Kairi: I hope you still like where I'm going with this story after this chapter. Sticks: You're Dark Journey rap was great. I always look forward to your reviews.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Leia Organa Solo sat alone in the quarters she shared with her husband. Dimly she looked down at the data card she held in her hand. She numbly picked up her comm. link to call Han. Half of her was in shock and the other half, well conflicting thoughts were racing through her mind at the speed of light.  
  
Later she wouldn't even remember what she had said to him, except that she knew it was a plea for him to come back to their quarters. Thoughts of Anakin, her beloved youngest child, and the twins, especially the people they had matured into, flickered through her mind. She was proud of her children, of the people they had become, of the choices they had made and of their accomplishments, but she wasn't ready to do it again.  
  
She jerked in surprise as she heard the door slide open and Han call out in his usual cocky tone, "Sweetheart I'm home."  
  
Surprised that she could sound so composed when she felt none of it, she called out, "I'm in here Han."  
  
She wasn't facing the doorway when he came in but she could feel his lighthearted relaxation with ease. She hadn't seen Han this happy since.. well probably since he was celebrating his daughter's victory at Lando's Asteroid field with his family and friends. She almost hated to tell Han, now like this. It might not upset him, but it would definitely put him in to a tailspin.  
  
She sensed his change in moods as he realized that she was upset. He wrapped a protective arm around Leia as he noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
Immediately fearing the worst, he asked, "Is it the twins?"  
  
"No," she shook her head vehemently, "No, everyone's fine."  
  
She stopped unable to meet his eyes and then said softly, "Han I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant," he repeated dumbly.  
  
Leia simply nodded and waited for him to form a complete sentence. She saw the beginnings of a joyous smile flicker around his face. In the past he had always been ecstatic when she was pregnant. He loved their children very much, but this was different. There was so much more to consider now. She was older for one thing and if nothing else the last decade had reinforced the knowledge that nothing in life was safe or certain.  
  
There was more than that to consider, though. There were her children, old enough now to be having children of their own. Their reactions would be as different as their personalities, but it was Jaina, Leia dreaded facing with this news. They had never found out what had happened to Anakin on Myrk, but Leia knew that Jaina carried a terrible guilt about that time that often provided the motivation that drove Jaina in her role as Sword of The Jedi.  
  
She blinked, drawn out of her reverie as Han gently touched her chin and turned her to face him. "Leia," he said softly, "We didn't plan this, and it won't be easy, but if you want this or even if you don't," he added gently, "I will be right here with you, no matter what happens."  
  
Leia almost collapsed with relief, after almost thirty or so years as a couple Han was still unpredictable. She looked up, this time meeting his eyes.  
  
"Han," she said softly, "I know this is crazy and I know this well be hard but I love you." She paused and caught his hand in hers and gently laid it on her stomach, "and I want to do this."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Jacen Solo hurriedly pulled a fresh tunic over his still damp head as he dashed towards the door, barely remembering to grab his lightsaber and kiss his fiancé as he left. He was seldom late, but then today was unusual all around. He had felt his mother's confused and chaotic emotions the day before, but when he had called his father and asked what had happened, Han simply said that everything was okay.  
  
To his surprise, he saw his twin dressed in her customary flight suite. Jaina raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he answered teasingly. "It's nice to see you, Goddess. I al most didn't recognize you without all of those bruises and lacerations. "  
  
She glared at her brother and smiled sweetly, a smile that could send platoons of Vong in to fearful retreat, a word that under other circumstances they didn't even know, and said, "It's okay, Jacen. Just wait, those injuries might be more serious than you thought. You never know, what I might forget that everyone else doesn't know, like say what you and Tenel Ka have been up to."  
  
Jacen forgot to breathe for a second and then gulped and said sharply, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Jaina's reply was cut off as Leia opened the door. Leia mentally sighed in resignation and shared a 'We-have-to be-crazy-to-be-doing-this-again' look with Han as she gestured her now mentally bickering oldest children inside.  
  
Leia cleared her throat and both of them looked up quickly from their argument. She couldn't stifle a laugh as she looked back and forth between her children, wishing the people who held her kids in awe could see them like this.  
  
"Hi Mom," said Jacen sheepishly.  
  
"Hello Jacen, Jaina," she responded and then smiled, surprised when Jaina stepped forward to hug her first.  
  
When she had leaned back and Jacen reached to hug her instead, he whispered in her ear, "She had a hard mission."  
  
Leia immediately understood, she just hoped that Jaina would still be talking to her when she and Han had told them the news.  
  
"Hey guys," Han said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Dad," they responded in unison, drawing a chuckle from everyone present for the long expected twinism.  
  
"Have a seat," he said jovially.  
  
As Jacen and Jaina both moved towards the couch, they exchanged a curious glance. Their parents were outwardly cheerful, but both could sense something beneath the surface.  
  
Tears almost filled Leia's eyes as she looked at her children. At one time she had never wanted to have children and now she couldn't imagine her life without them. She smiled slightly as Han came up behind her and easily wrapped an arm around her. "You're probably wondering why you're here, right," Han asked.  
  
They both nodded and Leia added, "Your Father and I have some news for you."  
  
She paused and took a breath and Jaina realized she had never seen her mother look that upset, not even after Anakin's death.  
  
"Your father and I didn't plan this, but it did happen and we are happy about it. We just thought you two should be the first to know. Jacen, Jaina I'm pregnant."  
  
For the first second both of their jaws dropped. Then their expressions changed again. Jacen's remained one of open, if slightly less obvious shock, while Jaina's face totally closed down and showed no emotion.  
  
Once Jacen had regained his voice he said softly, "Wow."  
  
Leia laughed nervously and said, "I agree."  
  
They sat there a moment longer, silent and unsure of what to say. Han and Leia exchanged another brief, but worried glance and then Leia turned to her daughter. "Jaina are you okay," she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, yes, Mother, I'm fine. Congratulations," she added with a smile.  
  
Leia however, had to keep from flinching. They had expected Jaina to react badly, to explode, but not to retreat back into herself as she had done after that fateful mission to Myrk.  
  
Deciding it was best to leave it alone for now, Han said gruffly, "Well we arranged a family dinner for tonight, but we wanted to tell you kids first."  
  
"That's great, Dad," chimed in Jacen trying to help his father lift some of the tension between his mother and sister. "What time should we be there?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Jacen Solo walked down the corridor towards the Star Destroyer's fitness and training center. He and Tenel Ka were temporarily staying aboard Pride of the Goddess and he couldn't wait to tell her the news. A broad smile that he didn't even try to erase graced his face. He was going to have another sibling. He knew it would probably be a bit odd at first having a little brother or sister-no one was sure yet which- so much younger than him, but he didn't care. No matter how much, Jacen thought with a scowl, Jaina was upset about it.  
  
He knew a lot of Jaina's negative feelings about this stemmed from how much she missed Anakin, her guilt towards her little brother for not keeping him alive and what she perceived as their parent's attempt to replace him with another child. He grimaced as he hoped Jaina wouldn't actually say that to their mother, then smiled sadly as he thought of Anakin. Anakin would have a younger sibling whom he would never know, and who would only know him through holos and stories. Jacen sighed, wishing he could blow away all the tensions and complications surrounding his mother's pregnancy as easily.  
  
As he sensed his wife's presence ahead, his smile grew wider and he walked faster. He knew the smile on his face must be incredibly goofy, but he couldn't help it. He smiled like that every time he thought of Tenel Ka as his wife. He had no idea how his sister had found out about it. They hadn't exactly announced the fact that they had eloped, but he knew there was no use trying to get that information from his sister, especially given her current mood. Sometimes Jacen just didn't see how Jag could stand to live with his sister, but then again, people had been saying that about his parent's for decades.  
  
He paused at the entrance as his gaze found Tenel Ka. A few seconds before he entered the room, the crackle and hiss of lightsabers had alerted him to the fact that she was sparring with someone, but he hadn't expected that someone to be Jaina.  
  
He watched the two powerful women fight, automatically analyzing their fighting styles. The two were very evenly matched. They were the same age and had about the same amount of fighting experience. Tenel Ka had a shorter more compact build than the lithe and tall Jaina, but both fought in similar manners, using the cold and calculated style that didn't always allow for grace and elegance, but had kept them alive this long.  
  
Neither really cared about winning, with them it was more a form of endurance training and a way to physically release the tensions of the day. He marveled at the fact that the loss of an arm didn't slow his wife down a bit and then began to clap as the sweat soaked women locked their blades in a stalemate. The pair ignored him, their eyes locked and stepped back, saluting one another. Both lightsabers flicked off with a twitch of the thumb as their owner's turned to face him.  
  
He smiled at his sister as he walked over to kiss Tenel Ka. "Hey," Jacen said, "I thought you were going to be stuck doing paperwork all afternoon."  
  
She grimaced slightly in response, much freer in displaying her emotions than she had been years ago, and said, "I was finishing when Friend Jaina asked if I would be interested in sparring. It sounded much better than bureaucratic red tape. Besides I must keep in shape."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that, Tenel Ka,' Jaina interjected with a chuckle. "You managed to keep me on my toes."  
  
"It was an interesting challenge," Tenel Ka answered returning Jaina's compliment. Although Jacen knew the statements were much more than compliments, they were the absolute truth. Both women were deadly and a force to be reckoned with when they had to be.  
  
"Did Jaina tell you about the dinner tonight?" Jacen asked Tenel Ka changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, she did," Tenel Ka paused clearly thinking, "It might be an excellent opportunity to announce our news as well, dear Jacen."  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his sister roll her eyes. "Yeah," he said considering it. "Mom's news would probably provide a good distraction."  
  
Jaina murmured a vile curse under her breath and Jacen couldn't stand it any longer. He whirled around angrily to face his twin. "Do you have a problem with something, Jaina?" he demanded harshly.  
  
Although she didn't flinch, Jacen was pleased to see the startled look in her eyes. For a moment Jacen thought she was going to explode, but then her fury was pushed down and she just glared at him icily.  
  
"Get out of my way, Jacen."  
  
"No," he said defiantly, "not until you tell me why you're so upset that Mom's pregnant."  
  
Jaina's glare intensified, but she simply repeated, "Move, Brother. I have to meet Jag."  
  
"N-," before he could even complete the word his sister sent him flying across the room. Tenel Ka looked on in stunned shock as Jacen slammed into the wall and Jaina stormed out of the room in a display of controlled raw power.  
  
"Jacen," she gasped running to his side, "are you alright?"  
  
He nodded, obviously distracted by his sister's behavior. "Jaina and I rarely push one another like that," he offered in explanation. "We know the potential fro explosion to well. It is her personal demons that she must face."  
  
"She's not ready, yet," Tenel Ka stated, "but she will be, dear Jacen. Jaina has gone through much. She will survive this."  
  
"But will my family?" His question was rhetorical and one he had asked many times over the years since the Vong war had begun, but that didn't mean he was any more sure of the answer than he had been in the past.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that evening Jaina stood calmly with one of Jag's arms wrapped comfortingly around her waist listening, to Jag and Tahiri and Mara discussing the newest developments with the Vong. Jaina, however, had other things on her mind than the Vong. She squeezed Jag's hand lightly to draw his attention for a moment and then walked away. She wondered around the room for a moment until she ended up standing next to the nearest porthole. So far this evening she had managed to avoid her brother. She wasn't still angry with him, but she just wasn't ready to face him yet.  
  
She didn't star out at the stars, though, but instead looked at the people milling around inside, her family. As if in a trance, Jaina watched her mother make the announcement. She watched, totally detached as everyone gasped in shock. Then the round of congratulations began, sincere if not always enthusiastic.  
  
Suddenly the words her Uncle had spoken at her Knighting returned to her and she marveled at the truth of them. She was alone and she was not at peace. She watched dispassionately as her Mother approached her.  
  
"Jaina," Leia addressed her twenty- six year old daughter, "Will you hold this against me, and more importantly, your sibling, forever?"  
  
"Is that what you think," asked Jaina in a quiet, controlled voice.  
  
"I don't know what to think, Jaina," replied Leia seriously. "Now you're more of a mystery than Anakin ever was."  
  
Jaina looked away, her face a mask and stared into the depths of space. Instead of infinite blackness and tiny pinpoints of light, she saw the future spread out before her like an ever changing tapestry.  
  
"My Sister will never meet her brother. She will know him though, through us. She will be a great Jedi and the Force will be with her." Jaina blinked, banishing the vision and what she had seen in it.  
  
"You had a vision." It was a statement not a question on Leia's part; she knew the signs.  
  
Something in Jaina had seemed to soften when the vision had appeared and when she spoke again it was different. The anger was gone, replaced only by determination. She looked into her Mother's eyes and Leia forced herself not to gasp in shock. She often had trouble seeing her children in their roles as powerful leaders and fully-grown respected individuals, but in that moment she knew. Leia saw the power, the mental and physical drive that made Jaina the Sword of The Jedi.  
  
"I failed Anakin, Mother," Jaina said without faltering, formal but not angry. "On Myrk he died because he made use of a heroic tactic to save my life." She paused. "I should have been the one to save him. He was my little brother. I promise you, Mom, that I will allow no harm to come to my sister, no matter what."  
  
The moment ended and Jaina realized everyone's eyes were on them.  
  
"Oh, Jaina," Leia said sweeping her daughter into her arms, knowing Jaina's pain and accepting her love and loyalty to her sister.  
  
A moment later, smiling Jaina backed away from her Mother and walked towards Jacen. "Brother, dear," she said simply and extended a hand. Hands were clasped and twins were united, together strong and powerful. All was forgiven, all was right, for now. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Yeah as if I would be writing fan fiction if owned this.  
  
Author's note: Well I hope ya'll liked the pregnancy twist. Here's a little explanation. I didn't exactly have that planned from the beginning of the fic, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I was too lazy to give it a fic of it's own so I just decide to incorporate it. Sora Kairi: that was just the reaction I was hoping for. It was one twist I had yet to see in a fic. Movielover03: I'm glad you liked the twist I hope you don't think the next parts get predictable. Mara Jade: I'm glad I didn't incur your wrath and I hope to keep it that way.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Six months later.  
  
Jaina groaned and rolled over as Jag tried to gently wake her.  
  
"G way," she slurred, "five more minutes."  
  
Jag smiled in amusement, he had never seen Jaina like this before. It was cute. She usually woke immediately as if it was a life and death situation, which of course, it usually was. Today was a different story, though. Today was the day her brother was getting married. The happy couple had decided to have a ceremony for the rest of the galaxy, even though they were already legally married.  
  
Pounding on the door of their quarters jerked him out of his thoughts and succeeded in bringing Jaina to a rapid awareness of her surroundings.  
  
"Just a moment," Jag called out pulling on appropriate clothing, as Jaina rolled off of the bunk and walked towards the 'fresher. He opened the door, to find a very anxious looking Jacen Solo standing outside. Everyone was acting oddly this morning. Jaina was hard to wake up and Jacen Solo, the poster boy for Jedi calm, was a nervous wreck.  
  
However, Jag did know why Jacen was there. Knowing it was probably pointless because Jaina would already know, he nevertheless said, "Jacen's here, darling."  
  
Years ago when they first started dating, the term of endearment would not have been something he said, but now in their privacy of their quarters with only her twin present, Jag didn't care.  
  
"Thanks, Jag,' she said as she exited the 'fresher, "are you going to go get something to eat?"  
  
He realized it was a suggestion as much as it was a question. He knew the twins wanted some privacy. "Yeah. You want me to bring you something," he asked.  
  
Jaina smiled, "That would be great. I don't know if I'll have time before I have to get dressed to go to the mess."  
  
"Okay," he said lightly. They exchanged a brief kiss before he left and Jaina turned to face her brother.  
  
"Nervous, Jasa?" She asked dryly.  
  
"Very," he said curtly.  
  
"Why?" She asked gently, as she folded herself into a pose of meditation on the floor, "You guys have already been married for six months."  
  
"Are you saying you wouldn't be nervous if you were marrying Jag, even for the second time?"  
  
"This isn't about me and Jag, though," she pointed out with unusual gentleness, "this is about you. What's really bothering you," she asked raising her eyes to meet his.  
  
"I don't know," he said vaguely. Silence reigned for a moment and then he added, "I don't want things to change between us, Jaya. You've always been my best friend and we've always been a team." The memory of Anakin hung unmentioned over their conversation. "I don't want that to change," he continued. "In some ways Tenel Ka knows me better than anyone else in the galaxy, but in the same since, you're my twin. You've always been there."  
  
"And I will try my best to always be there in the future," Jaina promised. "Don't think of it as loosing something. I'm not planning on going anywhere."  
  
"Good," he said and Jaina could feel him relax. Unconsciously she reached out hand to him and he grasped it without hesitation. It was a childhood habit. When they were younger, physical contact had made it easier for them to use their untrained powers for mischief or simply to connect. It had turned into a gesture of reassurance and before they knew it became an unconscious habit. As they had grown older and began to seek independence and individuality, it had begun to disappear. At odd moments like these, however, it still came out.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Jaina asked, "Is Mom helping Tenel Ka get ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. She and Dad were bickering as usual earlier, so she probably thought she'd give Dad a chance to cool down before she tried to convince him to wear his dress uniform."  
  
"Baby names, again," asked Jaina with a roll of her eyes as she enquired into what her parents had been squabbling about.  
  
"You guessed it," Jacen responded. Then looking hopeful he added, "Hey I don't suppose your vision came with sound, huh?"  
  
Jaina laughed at her brother's desperate hopefulness, "Not even Solo's are that lucky."  
  
Jacen groaned in mock-horror. There parents relationship might have been solidly repaired since the disaster at Duro, but both twins remembered their parents real arguments well enough to look fondly on their parent's comfortable bickering. "Dad's still stuck on Hannah."  
  
They shared a sympathetic look for their unborn sister. "Makes me glad I was a twin," Jaina observed, "I suppose Mom still wants to name her Jenna, after her childhood friend."  
  
"Yeah, poor kid, her name depends on the two most stubborn people in the galaxy finding a compromise."  
  
They shared a smirk and then broke into laughter. "Are you okay now," Jaina asked seriously once they had calmed down.  
  
"Yeah," he answered casually, now back to his former self.  
  
"Well good," she said bluntly, "now go. I have to change and I'll have enough distractions when Jag gets back."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Jacen said unable to resist teasing his sister.  
  
"Oh, get you mind out of the Sarlacc pit and grow up, Jacen," she snapped.  
  
"Touchy point, sister dear," he added knowing it would infuriate her further.  
  
It worked. "You had better get out of here, Jacen Solo, or I'll decapitate you and Tenel Ka would be very miffed if I did that to you today."  
  
"Okay, okay," Jacen said relenting and backing towards the door. He had the innate Skywalker/ Solo defense mechanism that all of the men of the clan seemed to have. He knew when to stop pushing a woman, especially an angry force wielding, lightsaber proficient Goddess. Besides it was only a few hours until the ceremony and he certainly didn't want to be late on today of all days, or he would have another angry, force wielding, lightsaber proficient woman after him. That was a scarier thought than he even wanted to contemplate.  
The rest of the wedding will appear in the next chapter, I hope you guys liked this one. Oh, BTW, if any of you are Alias fans, check out my fic When Time is Frozen over in the Alias section. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Yeah as if I would be writing fan fiction if owned this. Also the idea for the purple ewok belongs to Vader_Incarnate over at theforce.net. She's the goddess of humor folks, you should really check out her fic, where Darth Vader babysits Mara.  
  
Author's notes: !SEVENTY REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! Well this chapter pretty much set the rest of the story up. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out. I'll try not to take so long next time.  
  
Lady Leila: I'm glad you like it so much and your wish is finally grant, sorry about the delay.  
  
Sora Kairi: Just the reaction I was hoping for. Jenna was not a name I like at least not for this child I wish just looking for reactions, and thanks for the suggestion, I'll consider it.  
  
Movielover03: I hadn't considered that when I chose the name, but that's true. I promise I won't use it and I'll try to keep the shocks coming.  
  
Mara.Jade: Don't worry I won't be using Hannah either, I really stuck that in their as a joke. Kids get stuck with some horrible names and personally I think it would be horrible to get named Hannah if your father was Han Solo.  
  
Jedimaster-jaina-solo: I'm glad you liked the twist. I wasn't sure how ya'll would react to it. I even thought I might get a few flames off of it.  
  
Trickster: Oh yes they are, one kid at a time. Well hopefully, with those twins who knows?  
  
Firey: I hope you continue to enjoy this. Now on to the story.  
  
Jaina smiled warmly as she watched the proceedings. It wasn't like her to smile like this, but she really couldn't help it. This day was going perfectly so far and it had been a long time since her entire family had gathered together like this without the threat of imminent danger. Her gaze drifted around the large room where the guests were seated to wait for the bride and groom until it fell on her parents.  
  
Leia, resplendent in the flowing white robes she had made famous was now obviously pregnant as she sat beside Han who looked equally brilliant in his dress uniform. Next to Han sat Luke Skywalker, who was for once not wearing Jedi blacks. His son, in a smaller replica of his father's outfit sat tucked in between his parents with mischevious gleam in his eyes that Jaina recognized all too well. She and her brothers had invented it, after all. She made a quick mental note to find out what he was up to after the ceremony. Not to stop him, but to help him, after all if you couldn't count on family who could you count on.  
  
She grimaced as she thought about that. Anakin sure hadn't been able to count on her on Myrk. He was dead because she couldn't take care of herself or her little brother. Jacen had been thinking of Anakin today, too, she knew. He would have no best man standing with him. As he had said to everyone earlier, "Without Anakin standing there no one stands there."  
  
She bit her lips and felt her torn fingernails biting into her palms as tears threatened to spill down onto her face. She flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She didn't turn around immediately as she began to realize that the only people who would be familiar enough with her to touch her were already seated, or in Jacen's case standing, down below her.  
  
Carefully, not wanting to break contact, she turned around. "Anakin," she whispered the tears now freely flowing down her face as she saw her brother looking as healthy as he had before he was injured.  
  
"Hello, Jaina," he said displaying the eerie calm that had always been his trademark. Now though, it comforted Jaina instead of throwing her off balance.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered wanting to say a thousand other things, but unable to say them.  
  
"It's okay, Jaya," he said, "I'm not here to bring you regret. I'm here to bring you comfort and company on our brother's wedding day and to bring you a message."  
  
"I love you, Anakin. We all miss you," she added not quite sure what to say to him, but wanting above all else to make sure he knew that.  
  
"I know, Jaya," he said using her childhood nickname, "I love you, too. I don't have much time though and my message is important. You already know about your role as the Sword of the Jedi." He smiled almost sadly down at his sister, "The years won't always be kind, sister, but you are essential to the future of the galaxy. The task ahead of you is terrible and a heavy burden, but without you it will all fail. Peace and pain always come together. There must be balance in everything, not just the force. Let the love you feel balance the pain. Find solace in your beloved companion." His smile changed and for an instant he wasn't the serious Jedi, but her goofy little brother. "Tease Jacen for me about Tenel Ka and tell him I love him. Tell Uncle Luke I don't blame him and Aunt Mara thank you for everything. Tell Ben I'm sorry I left him one cousin short and that names don't define a person. Make sure Mom and Dad know I love them."  
  
"What about Tahiri," she asked hoarsely as she cried silently.  
  
"I'll talk to her myself," he said gently, "Now go, Jaina," he whispered. "You'll be fine and so will Jacen. Don't let my sister forget me. I love you."  
  
And with that he faded out of sight. Jaina wasn't quite sure how she managed to make her way down to where she was standing as part of the ceremony. It all went by in a beautiful blur. She just hoped people thought her tears were tears of joy, she didn't want to ruin this for Jacen and Tenel Ka. She was grateful that when the ceremony was over, Jag immediately appeared at her side. As always he seemed to know exactly what she needed. He didn't ask her what was the matter, although he definitely knew something was wrong.  
  
He simply stood there offering silent support. She smiled sadly, what was that Anakin had said, "find comfort in your beloved companion." Well he certainly pegged that one right. Jaina plastered a happy smile on her face as Jacen and Tenel Ka approached. The two couples chatted easily for a while and gently the despair and misery started lifting off of her. She would always miss her youngest brother, but she could remember the happy times, too. He wouldn't hate her for her happiness, especially on days like this one.  
  
She had just finished throwing a few playful verbal jabs at Jacen about Tenel Ka as Anakin had requested when, Jaina felt something in the room change. She looked around the room sureptiously, searching..searching for something...Blonde hair in a corner of the room caught her eye, Tahiri.  
  
Immediately she excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to the young woman. "How are you doing," she asked softly as she stood next to her.  
  
Tahiri looked as paralyzed by grief and misery as she had felt moments ago. "He's really dead, Jaina," she said quietly as if drained of any energy, as if talking was simply too much effort.  
  
"I know," Jaina said, "I know," that was all she could say, nothing could make it better, nothing could change that. A person could either give themselves over to the inevitable death or they could live to the best of their ability. That's all there was to it.  
  
Both women jumped, startled from their private reveries as little Ben Skywalker bounded up to them. At six years old Ben was a cute bundle of mischievous energy. His red-blonde hair was perpetually tousled and his blue-grey eyes glittered with mischief as he grabbed Tahiri's hand. He pulled her down to his level and both girls had to smile at his enthusiasm despite their sorrow.  
  
"Tahiri, Tahiri, look, look." He pointed emphatically and both women exchanged a wary glance. They watched expectantly as Ben practically jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
A pompous senator from an outlying rim world was standing to make his speech. However, the words that blared out over the sound system and the holo that appeared were definitely not what the man was saying.  
  
It was instead a famous if annoying cartoon about a giant purple ewok that Ben just happened to be a major fan of despite the fact that every adult being in the galaxy hated it. As it spun and danced through it's environment, proclaiming in song it's love for other beings, and other beings love for it, Tahiri and Jaina tried to stifle their laughter as they watched everyone in the audience try to hold in their laughter at the senator's expense. Han, Jacen and Wes Janson were turning blue! Jaina didn't care though, all that mattered right then was that Ben had managed to make Tahiri laugh and take her mind off of Anakin for a little while.  
  
Still laughing she grabbed the little boy up into a hug. "Thank you, Ben," she whispered in his ear and she felt more than saw his smile of pride. He practically idealized his cousins. As Jaina looked back out into the amused crowd she forced herself not to flinch or attract attention to them as she saw Mara surveying the room. Evidently she had recognized her son's handiwork.  
  
"Uh, oh," Jaina murmured mostly to herself. Mara on the warpath was not a good thing. "Split and run," she whispered to Tahiri as she gestured to a hallway leading back to the main room. Seeing Mara, the Jedi immediately understood and with a laugh and nod, disappeared down it.  
  
Scooping Ben up in her arms and grimacing at his squeal of delight, Jaina started casually walking away. "Mama's coming," the boy whispered his delight suddenly deflated. Under other circumstances Jaina would have found that amusing too, but there was no telling what kind of mood Mara was in.  
  
"I know," Jaina replied and then sighed. "Next time we have a chance, Ben, remind me to give you a few lessons." She smiled crookedly at her cousin. "The idea was hilarious, but you should have picked a different cartoon. It was like a signature."  
  
Ben nodded his little face, deep in thought as if seriously considering what she had said. The studious look almost made her burst into laughter all over again. However, she stopped laughing and dead in her tracks when Mara appeared in front of them, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Aunt Mara," exclaimed Jaina, but made sure it didn't sound like nervous surprise at seeing her.  
  
"Mama," Ben exclaimed as he stuck his arms out to his mother, suddenly looking angelic and innocent. He definitely had talent, Jaina mused.  
  
"Don't even think about trying that with me, Ben Skywalker. I know you did that."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Aunt Mara. This is nothing compared to some of the things Jacen and I have done." She hoped desperately that Ben would have the sense not to repeat what she had said about his stunt.  
  
"Jaina," Mara practically growled at her niece.  
  
They were saved when Jag, with Tahiri behind him walked up to them. "Jaina, Master Jade Skywalker, General Antillles has requested an inside meeting." It was code for an urgent Insider's meeting. In mid sentence Mara stopped.  
  
"We will discuss this later, young man," she said sternly to her son. "Lady Winter volunteered to watch Ben during this meeting, Master Mara," added Tahiri.  
  
Mara shook her head at her son's antics and then fixed him with a stern glare. "Be good for Winter. No pranks and no levitation." Ben nodded with appropriate solemnity and walked off down the corridor.  
  
As Mara walked away, most likely to find Luke for the meeting, Jaina turned back to Jag and Tahiri. "Thanks," she said lightly to Tahiri, "I didn't think we were going to get out of that one."  
  
"No problem," Tahiri bantered back, "Sorry it took so long, but I had to get back up." She gestured to Jag. "I didn't think she'd believe me by myself, but Jag has a clean record and it was a good legit excuse.'  
  
"So there really is a meeting," Jaina asked suddenly serious, now that the war was intruding again.  
  
"Yes," answered Jag, "Uncle Wedge has received some new intell. He called together the Insiders because he doesn't want it spread across the galaxy."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Five minutes later, the Insiders all sat in a deserted conference room. Wedge Antilles was as usual leading the proceedings. He glanced around the room nodding and speaking to long time friends and acquaintances.  
  
"Okay," he said at last, addressing the assembly, "I have some news. As you all know, over the past five or six years the Insiders have made steady and significant progress against the Vong. However, the intell we just received has informed us that the priests have given the Supreme Overlord and the Warmaster the gods blessing on their next campaign. The bad news: This push is all out and massive. The sheer numbers and firepower is overwhelming. All the best tactical minds are behind this and they are desperate." He looked out at the faces of the people around him and he was proud to see the determined looks on their faces.  
  
None of them were so foolhardy and naïve as to think they could all come out of this or even succeed against this, but they were all determined to do whatever was necessary to resist. "The good news," he continued his tone of voice not one bit lighter "is that the Vong are investing nearly all of their resources in this, holding nothing back. If they fail, they have nothing left in reserve and we can use the failure to cause internal strife between the politicians, priests and various sects. We know about this in advance, people. We have a chance to subtly prepare and influence their plans to suit us."  
  
He paused and let everyone have a moment to allow it to sink in before he said, "Questions?"  
  
"What's the time frame on this," Jaina asked.  
  
It was nothing less than he would expect of her. She was a cold and calculating tactical planner who still managed to hang on to the creativity and flexibility necessary for a good strategist.  
  
"About four months," he replied, "from what our contacts have told us, the preliminary stages will start in three months and the final stages of their offensive will take place in the fourth."  
  
"Have we developed a plan to counter theirs? Do we have the numbers and weapons to counter this? Will our allies be a part of this fight?"  
  
The questions and their answers were tossed back and forth for hours, as they struggled to save what they had worked so hard for, desperately hoping that all of their efforts to save the cultures and lifestyles they had worked so hard to preserve would not be in vain. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended  
  
Author's note: Sith Sora Jade: I'm really glad you liked Ben. I had a blast writing him.  
  
Flute Kahlan Solo Fel: Thanks for the baby names suggestions and I'm glad you liked the purple ewok. Vader_Incarnate's fic was even funnier.  
  
Mara. Jade: I'm glad you liked the glowy Anakin scene. It was soooo hard to write.  
  
Sticks: I'm so glad you liked it and I can't wait for you to update your fic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaina climbed carefully out of the cockpit of her x-wing to give her muscles a chance to unwind from hours of staying in one position. She and her squadron had been flying for hours, and she had been glad for a reprieve in the fighting, especially after that nasty business o Hoth, but this was the life she had grown accustomed to. It didn't mean she liked it, no she hoped she would never grow to like the killing and the death, but this was what her whole life had thrown her towards. The only things she knew how to do were fly and fight. Yes, this was her life and there was nothing she could or even would do to change part of it.  
  
A hand grabbed hers, fingers threading through hers with the ease of familiarity. Jaina grinned and turned to face her now long time boyfriend, Jagged Fel.  
  
"Mortal," she demanded conscious of the mechanics and other squadron personnel in the docking bay. Her squadron members had all long since been filled in on the Goddess charade, once they were proven trustworthy, but it was impossible to trust everyone. "You dare touch a Goddess?" She continued.  
  
"Great One," interjected Kyp who had just walked over, and although his face was serious, she could se the amusement in his eyes, "Please spare this ignorant mortal. Besides I have the perfect punishment for him.  
  
Gesturing impatiently for him to speak and trying to hide her own amusement and chagrin at this situation, she said sharply, "Speak."  
  
"Put him in a one-on-one tactical meeting with Wes Janson."  
  
If she had been allowed to, Jaina would have fallen on the floor laughing at that point at the hysterically panicky look on Jag's face. However, although, she appeared to be thinking about Jag's punishment she had already thought of a plan that would look suitably cruel to Jag, should any Vong be watching and give her the time with him that she had wanted. "You speak wisely,' she said to Kyp, then qualified, "but I wish to see him suffer in person. He will accompany me."  
  
In her most commanding tone, she added, "That will be all Master Durron. Come along, Colonel."  
  
The moment she stepped inside their quarters, however the act dropped. "I'm so sorry," she said to Jag, knowing even now that, that would still be hard for his Chiss pride. "Sometimes I wish I had never even thought of this goddess thing. I hate what it does and I hate that I have to pretend I don't love you."  
  
"Jaina," he said quietly after her tirade ended, "I love you. I don't care. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."  
  
They both cursed in disgust as Jaina's comm. link began beeping insistently. "If this is some general calling me to duty because of some Sithing Vong raid," Jaina threatened, but was interrupted as Jag playfully put his hand over her mouth and plucked her comm. up from where she had lain it.  
  
"Fel," he stated into it."  
  
"Jag," came a familiar voice, "Is Jaina there? I wanted to invite both of you over for dinner tonight."  
  
Swatting Jag's hand away from her mouth and snatching the comm. away, she said, "I'm here Aunt Mara and we would love to come to dinner tonight," she said with a confirming glance at Jag.  
  
"Good, Ben will be delighted too," Mara added dryly. "Your parents and Tahiri will be there, too."  
  
Jaina smiled happily even though she knew Mara couldn't see her. She and Mara had always had a special connection and she relied on her Aunt many times, to help her through the worst times in her life and to knock some sense into her where her relationship with Leia was concerned. Most of all though, Mara was someone that could be trusted absolutely and completely. She was human, but her checkered past made her the perfect person to confide in or talk to.  
  
"Mara," she asked seriously, sitting down on her bunk and curling up, drawing her feet up to her, "Is Mom okay? I know what she says, but she's under a lot of stress and well, she's not as young as she used to be."  
  
"I know, Jaina," said Mara. "Like you I haven't seen her much, but when I have.She's happy, Jaina. She knows the war is still going on but she wants to do this right this time. As a chance to correct all the mistakes she made with you and your brothers." Mara chuckled, "Of course, as you can imagine Han is at her side all of the time, taking care of her as much as she'll let him."  
  
"She's still as stubborn as ever, I suppose," Jaina observed wryly.  
  
"Of course," answered Mara breezily, "Where did you think you got it from?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Jaina said bantering easily with her Aunt as she got up and began to pace the small room, "I thought it was less hereditary and more trained, say by my Jedi master."  
  
"Oh very funny, Apprentice," said Mara sarcastically, "but I suppose if that's the case then you wouldn't mind babysitting my son, sometime, purely to save him from my stubborn influences, of course.'  
  
Jaina laughed and then said quickly, "I take it back, Mara, I take it back." She should have known better than to banter with Mara Jade Skywalker.  
  
Mara chuckled at her niece. She might have a child of her own, now that she loved dearly, but Jaina would always hold a special place in her heart. "Seriously, though, Jaina," she added, "Tahiri is with her constantly and she's almost more protective than Han is. As far as I know, Tahiri's status right now is as Leia's bodyguard. She said that if someone wanted her for a mission she would evaluate it on a mission by mission basis and then decide. No, Jaina," she concluded, "I think Leia is fine, as good as she can be under the circumstances. You can see for yourself tonight."  
  
"Okay, Aunt Mara," she said gratefully, "We'll be there."  
  
After she finished her conversation with Mara, she walked over to their bunk, where Jag was sitting. He was looking at a datacard in deep concentration, when she sat down beside him. Curious she leaned up against him to take a look at it. She immediately saw what had him so enthralled. It was the tactical data from their last skirmish against the Vong.  
  
"The numbers weren't good," she observed, "but at the same time, they weren't as bad as I feared. I have too many rookies, right now."  
  
Jag grimaced slightly and then looked up at Jaina. "You know Uncle Wedge is using your squadron as a training squadron, right now."  
  
Jaina nodded, "Twin Suns has the highest percentage of rookies still alive to reach veteran status. The people I train are also in the top twenty- five percent of the best pilots we have." She sighed, "I'm not happy about it, but right now it's okay. Despite the almost constant fighting it's mostly small skirmishes, easy victories. But later_" she let her words trail off.  
  
"I know," Jag said, "but don't worry the new tactics we've been coming up with have been invaluable."  
  
"Yeah, they'll_" Her comm. link beeped again and Jaina groaned in frustration. It seemed like there was never time for anything these days. "Goddess," she snapped into it, wishing for a moment that her guise really would scare whoever was interrupting her time with Jag.  
  
"Great One," squeaked a generic voice, "We must inform you that it is necessary for you to receive your annual physical. Pleas report to the nearest med bay within eight standard hours." And the annoying voice cut off.  
  
"A physical! I'm working on plans that might determine the fate of the galaxy and they want me to go to a physical!"  
  
Jag grimaced. He had known Jaina long enough to realize that she had almost always put the fate of the galaxy before her and he had even managed to accept that, but maybe he could convince her to go anyway, he hated the thought of anything happening to Jaina.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Dinner that evening was a cozy and relaxed affair that differed greatly from the formal affair where Leia had announced her pregnancy. The dining room in the Skywalker suite was too small for the number of people present, so everyone had sprawled out over the larger living room.  
  
Leia sat awkwardly in a conformable chair. It seemed that no matter what she did these days, she couldn't get comfortable, although she had to admit she was much less hindered by this pregnancy than when she was pregnant with the twin. Han sat sprawled at her feet, half-heartedly eating and playing with Ben while keeping an eye on Jaina and Jag.  
  
Leia had to stifle an amused smile at Han's expense. Even after years as a couple, he still watched Jaina and Jag carefully. Looking at her daughter, Leia did smile. She couldn't help it. The look on Jaina's face was so peaceful as she rested her head on Jag's shoulder that Leia almost envied her. As she watched Jaina and Jag have a whispered conversation, Leia felt a brief nagging pain. It was unfair, she decided, that she was growing older. The aches and pains that accompanied old age were almost not worth its benefits.  
  
"What did you say, Skywalker?" Mara's playful teasing, cut into Leia's thoughts.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Mara," he said innocently, but Leia wasn't fooled. Apparently neither was anyone else in the room.  
  
"Looks like you're in trouble now, Kid," Han said helpfully from his safe distance on the floor.  
  
Ben, as used to his parent's playful teasing as Jaina was to her parent's bickering, crawled unhesitatingly up into his mother's lap. Curling up with his head resting on his mother's chest and holding one of her hands in his, he said solemnly, "It's okay, Mama, I'm sure Daddy didn't mean it."  
  
Everyone except Mara laughed at the serious little boy. Instead, Mara hugged him closer to her and kissed the top of his head, while sending his father an evil glare.  
  
"I don't know, Ben," said Jaina with a smile, "it all depends on the nature of the offense."  
  
Jag straightened slightly as Jaina leaned against him. Through the years, he had learned to be careful at times like these, the woman tended to band together against the men and somehow the fault of one man became the fault of them all.  
  
Mara smiled sweetly at her niece. They both knew she was more than capable of dealing with any insult, real or imagined. This was just at type of friendly family banter that had become almost a tradition.  
  
"I suggest you don't try to make it better, Brother," Leia added cheerfully.  
  
"I think you're right, Sister dear," added the Jedi Master with an air of charisma and charm that many in the galaxy wouldn't even believe he possessed. Dropping on one knee in front of his wife, he gently claimed her free hand. "Mara, darling, love of my life, light of the universe."  
  
"I think you've laid it on thick enough, Uncle," Jaina helpfully interrupted, with a giggle as Jag tickled her lightly.  
  
"Thank you, Jaina," he said as solemn as his son had been moments ago. Turning back to his wife as if he had never been interrupted, he said calmly, "I apologize for my stupidity. I would never mean to imply that you were getting slow with a blaster or that your eyesight was slipping." He ignored the fact that his son was now giggling uncontrollably in his mother's arms and the fact that he could see a smile tugging on his wife's stony face. "It is my professional opinion that you are_"  
  
He stopped abruptly and whirled to face his sister. "Leia," he called out worriedly even as Jaina quickly moved to her mother's side.  
  
"Mom," she questioned. She felt the disturbance in the force around her Mother just as clearly as Luke. Even the non-force sensitives in the room knew something was going on.  
  
Reaching out shakily for her husband's comforting hand, Leia said simply, "I think I'm going into labor.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for reading. To make the author's day, please leave a review. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended  
  
Author's note: *Drum roll, please* I have finally, after an exhaustive search through multiple baby name books and websites decided on a name for baby Solo. You however, will just have to read to find out. You guys should have seen my Mom's reaction when she saw me with baby name books though, lol. I hope ya'll enjoy this and thanks for all of the reviews.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Moments later everyone was gathered around Leia in the ships medical facilities. Jaina stood back in the corner of the room, out of the hustle and bustle. She saw how nervous her mother was and how calm Han was trying to be as he stood next to her, holding one of her hands. She saw Tahiri, sitting in a chair near the foot of the bed, taking everything in carefully, always watchful for danger. Mara and Luke stood on the other side of the bed, talking quietly.  
  
"Where's Jacen," asked Leia, to no one in particular.  
  
"Jacen felt it through the force like we did with Mara. He and I talked a moment ago and they should already be on their way from Hapes."  
  
"Good," she said, but the rest of what she was saying was drowned out by the blaring of loud sirens. Everyone, except for Leia reacted instantly.  
  
Jaina was on her comm. link quickly demanding to know what was going on. As soon as she found out, she turned it off and turned to Jag. "A small Vong task force set a Dovin Basal trap to pull us out into an ambush." She looked quickly between her mother and Jag. "Mom," she said uncertainly, and then turned back to Jag. "You can handle the squadron without me?" She asked rhetorically. It wasn't that she didn't think he was a good commander; she just wanted to know if she was doing the right thing.  
  
"We'll manage," he said tersely, but not because he was angry with her. He was already thinking about the fight ahead. Exchanging a quick kiss and whispered 'I love you's' Jag reassured her one last time before he took off down the hall towards his clawcraft.  
  
By the time Jaina tuned back into her surroundings, Tahiri and her Uncle were gone, as well. "I thought I would stay, too," Mara said as she smiled at her sister-in-law, "after all I came in handy when the twins were born."  
  
"Thank you, Mara," she said and smiled at her oldest daughter, "I'm glad you're here," she said as she turned back, "both of you," she qualified.  
  
Hours later the battle and Leia's labor stretched on. Han, unfortunately, had been called away a little after the fighting started, but Jaina and Mara had both remained by her side.  
  
"Jaina," Leia called hoarsely in a slight break between contractions.  
  
"I'm right here, Mom," she said reassuringly, squeezing her hand. Jaina and Mara had been blocking Leia's pain as best as they could, but there was only so much they could do for her. The extended time in labor was beginning to take its toll on Leia's fit, but not so young, anymore body. Jaina was starting to get a little worried.  
  
"It's okay, Mom," she said again as she tried to send her mother strength through the force. She even pulled some strength from the distant presence of her twin brother.  
  
She and Mara shared a silent, but slightly worried look before she looked back down at her mother. To her surprise as she met Leia's almost identical eyes, she felt Leia deepening their force connection. It was something that Jaina hadn't allowed Leia to do for years. The bond between Jedi parent and child was very strong and Jaina didn't always want to share her thoughts. Today though was an exception. Today, Jaina would do anything for her mother and it seemed as if right now that's what Leia wanted.  
  
As Jaina's mind entered Leia's she felt her mother's connection to Jacen and Luke. She felt Leia's almost perpetual grief at the loss of Anakin, now slightly dulled by the eminent birth of their baby sister, but not gone at all. That was when she felt it, the bond between Leia and her unborn child, her little sister. She felt the baby's fear and uncertainty and Leia's attempts to comfort her despite her own pain.  
  
Trying to take away her mother's pain even as she gently calmed the baby, she felt her first glimpse of her sister's mind. The strength in the force and her trusting nature shocked Jaina. She felt Leia's burst of joy as her oldest and youngest children met for the first time and Leia felt the unusual connections growing between the sisters. Gradually the unnamed child began to calm and some of Leia's pain eased.  
  
They were jolted out of their brief three way force joining by the loud insistent voices of the medics telling Leia her labor was almost over. Jaina, though, was too stunned to take notice.  
  
Her mother accused her of bottling things up, but really Leia wasn't so different. She rarely let her deeper, more painful feelings out around her children and at times it was easy to forget how much Leia herself, had gone through in her life and how much she loved her children. Her mother was an amazing person and sometimes because of her own personal issues with Leia, she forgot that. Sometimes Leia seemed so famous and so much larger than life that she was hard to relater to. That was probably why she got along with her father better, Jaina realized. It didn't really matter now though, she was an adult in her own right and what happened between she and Leia now was just as much her responsibility as Leia's.  
  
It was her little sister that mattered now and Jaina was determined to do whatever it took to ensure that the girl had the best life possible; free of the heartache that had marked so many of the lives of her family.  
  
"Jaina," Mara's voice cut clearly into her rapid black hole of thoughts. She realized she was staring off into space and looked up at her Aunt expectantly. "Your sister," Mara said pointedly with a slight frown in her startlingly green eyes and Jaina realized she hadn't even noticed her little sister's newborn cries as the medics cleaned her up.  
  
Jaina smiled and glanced quickly down at Leia. She was unsurprised to se the look of radiant happiness on her mother's face. She didn't even think of being jealous, she just wished that her father and her brothers could be there then, too. She turned back to look more closely at her sister. The baby was wrapped in generic pink baby clothes as she was handed to Leia. Her tiny head was covered with dark, frizzy hair and her crystalline blue eyes stared unfocues around the room.  
  
"She's beautiful," Mara said gently from Leia's side and Jaina wished that people that feared her Aunt as a former Imperial could see her then. True Mara Jade Skywalker was a very, very dangerous person, but she was also a loving mother and aunt, who would just as soon play with an adorable you child as go on a dangerous mission to fight the enemy in the heart of their own territory. It was a side of the former Emperor's Hand that the public would never be fully allowed to see and Jaina felt privileged to have seen.  
  
Looking up at her twenty-six year old daughter through a haze of exhaustion, Leia asked quietly, "Would you like to hold her, Jaina?" If she'd had the energy left, she would have laughed at the brief look of panic on Jaina's face; Mara did.  
  
"Uh, sure," said Jaina, almost the antithesis of the confidant, cocky, leader that she usually was. She gently cradled the child in her arms, as she reached out carefully to the child's mind and together sought for their brother's unique presence. Jaina felt the unconscious bond between them and for a moment the three siblings were bound together so tightly than not even Leia could have intruded on the introduction. After a moment, Jaina sent a quick 'get here soon' admonishment to Jacen and gently withdrew from her sister's mind.  
  
The tiny infant gave a small cry of protest at the separation, but subsided when Jaina placed her gently back in Leia's arms. "What was that about," asked Leia.  
  
"I was just introducing her to her brother and she didn't like it when our minds were out of contact. She can't tell the difference between physical and mental contact yet," Jaina added.  
  
"Have you and Han decided on a name," asked Mara.  
  
"Yes, we have," Leia said not looking up as she tiredly stroked her daughter's red, wrinkly cheek with one finger. When she didn't answer, Jaina looked up from the baby's face, which she had been studying intently.  
  
"Please tell me it's not Hannah," Jaina begged. Suddenly though something was much more important. Just like someone had flicked an invisible switch, something was wrong.  
  
Simultaneously she scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary and reached out through the force to the dwindling fight. She vaguely heard Leia say, "We agreed to name her Elvere. It's a nice traditional Corellian name and I think it's beautiful as well."  
  
Jaina was beginning to grow frantic. She could feel pressure growing stronger and stronger on her chest. "Mara," she called out sharply.  
  
Hearing the tone of her voice, the conversation around them stopped immediately. "What is it, Jaina," she asked slipping to her niece's side.  
  
"I don't know," Jaina said. "I don't know." She fell into the depth of the force without trying to. Sound fell away, time froze and Jaina was filled with certainty. Time sped back up and Jaina used all the strength and skill she had to throw a force shield up around the most important women in her life even as the concussion wave of the explosion sent her flying through the air. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: As if! I own none of this it all belongs to George Lucas and other assorted folks.  
  
Author's note: Firey- Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked the cliff- hangar. I couldn't leave ya'll with a purely mush/fluff chapter.  
  
Otter Moon: I know what you mean about getting found with baby name books and I'm glad you liked Elvere. It just popped into my head one day and I thought it would work.  
  
Starwars_freak250@.....com: Sorry it took me so long to type it up. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Lady Leila: The guys are all out doing the manly thing and fighting the battle.  
  
Serpena: I'll try to keep updating, but the other day it kept not uploading my document. * Bangs desk in frustration*  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Faraway voices murmured in alternately soft and urgent tones. Pain flared through her body giving her incentive not to move a muscle. Her mind was desperately trying to cut through the fog that surrounded it to figure out what had happened to her. The muted cry of a baby brought it back to her instantly.  
  
The battle, her mother in labor, Elvere and the explosion. She jerked abruptly to a sitting position and screamed in pain, almost blacking out again, before the med droids rushed over to her and increased her pain medication. When she could see through the pain again, she saw her family and Jag gathered around her. Jag stood next to her, looking worried, while her mother sat on the other side, stroking Jaina's hair off of her forehead. Han stood behind his wife, cradling his youngest daughter, while the rest of the family including Jacen and Tenel Ka, she hazily noted were gathered in a circle around the bed.  
  
"What happened," she asked, or at least that's what she tried to ask. It came out as a croaky garbled sound that no one could fully interpret.  
  
Leia fortunately knew her daughter well enough to know what she had asked. "There was an bomb," Leia said shakily, tears starting to form in her eyes as she thought about how easily she could have lost her oldest daughter.  
  
Jaina resisted the urge to comfort her mother, remembering the horrible pain, but se was glad when her father rested a comforting hand on Leia's shoulder. "S-some Peace Brigaders were trying to strike a blow, while we were distracted."  
  
"They were captured," Mara added icily, leaving no doubt in Jaina's mind about who exactly had done the capturing.  
  
"The Force shield you erected kept Elvere, Mara and I safe from the blast. We didn't get hurt, not even a scratch," Leia added taking Elvere from Han and showing her to Jaina.  
  
Jaina managed a quick, painful smile. At least she had succeeded for her sister where she had failed Anakin. It would never ease her guilt over Anakin's death, but she would do anything to spare her mother, herself and the rest of her family that pain, no matter what it took.  
  
"I don't understand how you gut hurt, though," Leia said. "We didn't even feel the concussion wave."  
  
When Jaina didn't answer, Mara spoke up carefully. She knew exactly why her niece had done what she did. She had trained the girl and she understood her. It was simple enough. "Jaina wasn't sure she could create a strong enough, large enough, force shield to protect all four of us. So she choose to protect the three of us." Mara gestured to Leia, Elvere and herself and then continued. "She was counting on the fact that should anything else come up I could take care of it. So she sacrificed herself. That's why she's so badly injured."  
  
Jaina shot a glare at her aunt, or at least tried to. It wasn't very effective in her current state. Sometimes her aunt simply knew her too well. Most of the time that was a blessing, other times, like now, it wasn't. Jaina focused back on her mother and then saw the stunned expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, Jaina," Leia said tears streaming down her face, and then she was crushing Jaina in a hug. Despite the pain that she was feeling, Jaina was happy. Wrapped in her mother's arms, confident in the fact that Leia loved her, she wondered how she could ever have thought Leia didn't care about her children.  
  
She wasn't one to let a moment get all sappy though; she had probably learned that from her father. So she struggled to get out the words that would lighten the situation. "Learned...it ...from...Jacen."  
  
Distantly she heard her families laughter and her brother's protest, but still something nagged at the back of her mind as Leia let her go and Jag leaned over to pres a chaste kiss onto her lips. It had something to do with she and Jagged, she knew, but at the moment it no longer matter, because exhaustion had won. She fell into a troubled slumber, content in the knowledge that her family was safe, but upset about whatever she was keeping from Jag. She knew it was important.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
When she woke up, the nagging feeling that had haunted her dreams had returned in full force. "Tekli," she called out seeing that none of her family was there.  
  
The little Chandra-Fan healer had almost become Jaina's personal medic throughout the past few years. She knew about the Goddess charade and the necessary secrecy that entailed. Besides as Tekli had said, "Wherever Jaina goes, trouble and a need for healers always seem to follow, so I might as well be at the sight of the problem."  
  
Jaina relaxed when Teklie hopped on the little stool next to her bed and loomed over her. "Yes," the small Jedi healer said tartly. She had slowly grown out of her shyness and now was completely comfortable with the position and responsibility, do her as a senior and highly effective Jedi healer.  
  
"What's wrong with me," Jaina asked.  
  
Tekli sighed, "Nothing," she said at last. "You're probably still a little sore, but you're a Jedi, you can handle that. I just kept you in here for observation because of your condition, especially because your family doesn't know."  
  
Jaina didn't have to look at Tekli or really even hear what she said to know Tekli's opinion on the matter. She had given it to Jaina more than enough times for her to be familiar with it.  
  
"I can't tell them, Tekli, not yet. I know you hate having to conceal the truth like this and I'm sorry about that."  
  
Tekli waved off the apology. "However, I am not the one that this is happening to."  
  
Jaina didn't disagree with that. "I know this is serious. I am well aware of that, but right now I have to put the safety of the galaxy first." Jaina winced as soon as she heard the words come out of her mouth. They were amazingly close to something her mother would have said. It was scary how much she was acting like her mother was she grew older. Maybe it was a curse.  
  
Jaina was aware that she was purposefully not thinking about what was bothering her then, but that didn't' matter. None of that mattered; right then all that mattered was ensuring the safety of the galaxy. She just had to believe that.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Han glanced down at his wife. She was laying on the length of the couch, with her head in his lap and their daughter in her arms. It was amazing to see her like this. It was so different from the first time they had done this. He would never admit this to Leia, but they really hadn't been the best of parents. Sure, they had tried, but really it had seemed like they cared more about the government and the rest of the galaxy than their own children.  
  
This time, however, they were more mature and they had been parents before, for a number of years, in fact. They were determined not to make the same mistakes and they no longer took their children for granted. Despite every parent's deepest hopes, children did not always outlive their parents.  
  
"Han," Leia said softly, startling him. His wife had been quiet all night.  
  
"Yeah, Sweetheart," he said matching her in volume, out of a desire not to wake the sleeping infant.  
  
"Jaina could have died," she blurted out tonelessly, but he heard the fear in her words.  
  
He wrapped and arm around her. He hated seeing his princess like this, so weak and fragile. It wasn't that seeing her weakness disgusted him. On the contrary, it almost scared him because his wife was one of the strongest people he knew. Se had been through so much in her life, sometimes it didn't seem fair. Then again the galaxy wasn't in the game of fair.  
  
"She did what she thought was right," he said to his wife. Yet, he almost choked on his words, he was the last person to be saying that. "We raised her to do that and as much as we hate it, we have to let her make her own decisions. We have to trust in her ability to take care of herself, or we'll go crazy."  
  
Leia looked up at him sharply and he felt himself unconsciously holding his breath. He purposefully provoked his wife at times, but her temper was a fearsome thing, nonetheless. Jabba the Hutt could attest to that. Well it he wasn't dead, Han amended.  
  
"When did you become the smart one and I became the overprotective one."  
  
Han swallowed a chuckle at that statement. It wouldn't be good if Elvere had to witness her father's murder and her mother's hand. Still Leia could hardly be called a relaxed parent. Her behavior at Lando's asteroid field so many years ago was proof of that and it certainly was not an isolated incident. All he said thought was, "Well someone had to be, Sweetheart," and deftly cut off her reply with a kiss.  
  
"I love you, Han."  
  
"I know." He smiled smugly.  
  
*Whap* "Han," it was more of a whine than anyone would have expected from the dignified princess.  
  
*Chuckle* "I love you too, Sweetheart."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. You'll make my day! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: As if! I own none of this it all belongs to George Lucas and other assorted folks.  
  
Author's note: Mariko-yes your review and everyone else's did make my day. And uh, I see you caught that extra large bit of foreshadowing I did.  
  
Lady Leila-I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I meant to update several days ago, but I was delayed by reading the newest Harry Potter book from cover to cover.  
  
Otter Moon-Thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy this.  
  
BlackWings or Master Solo- Don't worry this story isn't over quite, yet.  
  
Thrilled-I'll try to update sooner next time, I promise.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
To Jaina's surprise a knock sounded on the door to her quarters. She had just moved back to them that afternoon. Fortunately all of her injuries were healed, her doctors however, had insisted that she get more rest before she returned to duty. Her family had left an hour ago to let her do just that. Cautiously Jaina stretched out through the force to see who her visitor was. To her surprise and relief it was Wedge Antilles.  
  
"Come in, Sir," Jaina called out, not moving. Not only was she a goddess, but she was also injured. Like any other good commander, Wedge would rather a soldier recover than stand on ceremony.  
  
The door hissed open and he stepped inside. "How are you doing, Great One? Jag told me you were starting to feel better."  
  
"I am, Sir. I'll be ready to return to duty tomorrow."  
  
She saw his concerned gaze and knew he was worried about her health, but at the same time, she was one of his best squadron leaders. He couldn't afford for her to be out of the fighting, even now, especially now. "Has Jag been reporting our tactical status?"  
  
"Yes, he said that the Vong have been massing forces in Correllian and Hutt space."  
  
Wedge nodded seriously. "We've been consulting all the best tacticians: ours, Chiss and Imperial. We have forces pouring in from everywhere."  
  
"This one is the important one isn't it," Jaina said.  
  
"If we loose this one, that's all. The Vong win." Wedge grimaced, but continued, "We need you for this fight, Jaina. The fleet's being massed for this battle, well they're larger than the combined forces of the battle of the first and second Death Stars, the fall of Coruscant and Ebaq 9 combined. We might have to slug this one out, but I want as much of an edge as possible and that means I need Yun Harla. Any resources you need are yours." He sighed, not in defeat, but in sadness. "The losses on both sides of this fight are going to be astronomical, but I want it to mean something. I want it to mean freedom from the constant threat of the Vong."  
  
Jaina's response, after only a moment or two of thought was concise and well thought out. "I want Sharr Latt and the Wraiths as well as Jag, Kyp and Tahiri Veihla. I'll want more Jedi soon. I'll let you know who exactly I need later."  
  
"Thank you, Jaina."  
  
"I'm not just a Goddess, General," Jaina said, no hint of cocky playfulness in her voice, she was deadly serious. "I'm also the Sword of the Jedi. I do what must be done."  
  
Wedge nodded, seriously considering her words. What he didn't hear as he walked away was the end of Jaina's sentence. "Everything comes at a price, a price that must be paid and I don't know if I want to pay that price anymore."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Jaina and her newly reunited band of conspirators were still going strong. Jag, most of the Wraiths, Twins Suns and Tahiri were already there. Wedge had explained the current tactical plan and was giving them the freedom to choose where they could do the most damage to the Vong.  
  
"Let's use our_"  
  
"No, that won't work."  
  
"We should_"  
  
The clamor of voices had grown hectic as Jaina watched her friends, acquaintances and colleagues throw ideas back and forth with the outrageous and rambunctious style that only this of people could possibly possess. As sshe leaned back in her seat, she caught Jag's eye. He was seated across the room from her and he had been quietly conferring with some of the more serious members of Twin Suns.  
  
However, when he saw her watching him, he quietly excused himself and walked over to her. He squatted down next to her and followed her gaze to the scene of constructive and exuberant mayhem before them that was designed to focus the energy of battle warriors away from their fears to the fighting ahead of them.  
  
Jag knew Jaina well. He might not have the force, but he could read her body language, her gestures, her expressions and look in to her eyes to read her inward thoughts and feelings. There was something bothering her, something this planning session couldn't solve or account for and he wanted to find out what it was.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat," he asked quietly, moving a hand to grasp Jaina's.  
  
"We need to talk," answered Jaina curtly, forcing Jag to wonder how much she really wanted to have this conversation.  
  
As they walked down the corridor, Jag felt a solemnity and fear in Jaina that he hadn't felt from her before. Although neither one said anything, both knew where they were going. It was a side effect of their years as a couple. Gently they sat down. They had taken refugee in a deserted hangar bay, not because they wished to their relationship from people, but simply because they wanted privacy.  
  
"Jag," Jaina began but then stopped. She was so confused about this in her won mind that she didn't know how to explain it to him. It was different, very different from the image that she portrayed. It was amazing really how much of her life was a sham. She portrayed a Yuuzhan Vong goddess, but she was a mortal and capable of all of the fears and emotions that demanded. She was seen as a hardened warrior, a hero- The Sword of the Jedi- but really she was just a normal woman fighting as best as she could.  
  
This was so much more though, she didn't want to lie about this, least of all to Jag. She had been fighting this war since she was sixteen and in all of those years, she had never considered quitting, leaving the fate of the galaxy in someone else's hands, but now she was.  
  
She rose from where she was sitting, dropped her pose of Jedi calm and began pacing. "Have you ever considered what we would do after the war," she asked Jag.  
  
They had never discussed their future, being required by their lifestyle to live in the moment. Too often pilots who explored dreams of the future, lost their focus and edge because of it and got killed themselves killed.  
  
"Some," he admitted. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He chuckled lightly, "I don't know if I'll still want to pilot a starfighter after this war, but I do know that I'll still want to fly. I want to do something that won't require me to depend on my parent's wealth and I wan to do it with you." He paused and shot an appraising look at Jaina. "What about you?"  
  
It would truly surprise him if she said yes, but then again this whole discussion was surprising him.  
  
Ignoring his question, she asked another one of her own. "What about children?"  
  
Now she was really shocking him, not that she hadn't answered his question, but that she would bring up that particular topic. He knew that despite Jaina's reconciliation with her mother and her acceptance of Elvere, the subject of her childhood and children was very sensitive for her. That's why he purposefully hadn't brought it up.  
  
"Not really," he replied carefully, "but it's something I might be interested in one day. That is if you are," he added not wanting to seem to pressure her, she was acting oddly enough as it was.  
  
Getting up, he caught her in his arms, and looked into her eyes. Many people had called them plain, but they had always mesmerized him. "Jaina," he asked softly, "Are you okay, Darling?"  
  
The use of his private endearment calmed her immediately, but didn't fully alleviate her anxiety. Her voice, now muffled by his chest said, "This is it you know." She looked up at him. "We have to win this battle and we have to live through this, both of us, because I want our dreams to come true and I don't want to have a future without you. Because I want both of us to be there for a child now, not when it's several years old."  
  
The room fell silent, to Jag it almost seemed as if all the beings and machinery had simply paused for one long extended moment. "Jaina," he questioned calmly, "Jaina are you serious, Darling?"  
  
He was surprised, shocked actually. He would have been less surprised if Darth Vader had appeared wearing pink tutu and the Emperor was a kindly old man who helped old ladies cross the hover bridges.  
  
"You can't fly," was the first thing out of his mouth after she nodded. He abruptly reconsidered, however, when Jaina's head snapped up.  
  
"I have to," she said defiantly.  
  
Jag took a step back from her, almost sensing the fight that was coming. "You don't have to do anything," he responded, "You can coordinate Twin Suns from one of the Star Destroyers."  
  
"So I'm in less danger on a large floating target. Sometimes I think you don't any confidence in or respect for my abilities, Jagged," she said with biting sarcasm.  
  
"I have confidence and respect for your abilities, but I don't want you or our child put in danger."  
  
He forced himself to calm down slightly. Softly he continued, "This will probably be the most dangerous battle we'll ever see and I just want both of you to be safe."  
  
Her comm. link beeped forestalling her reply. As she raised it to answer, she spun on her heel and began walking out. "This discussion isn't over, Jag," she tossed over her shoulder, not looking back. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these things, see the previous chapters.  
  
Author's note: Lady Leila: I'm trying I swear.  
  
Trickster Jaina: I know, I know. I had originally planned Jaina's pregnancy before I got the plot bunny about Leia. I wasn't sure if it would take away the effect of it, but the bunny just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.  
  
Flute Kahlan Solo Fel: Thank you and I wondered if I was the only one who had freaked out a parent by doing that.  
  
Black wings or Master Solo: Well you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Jedimaster-jaina-solo: I'm glad you liked it and I hope this part meets your standards.  
  
Sticks: You said it! I have a mental picture of Jag as a great dad. Besides can't you just see the combination of the solo charm and the fel looks.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
That night they lay on the bunk in their quarters in icy silence. They had resumed their planning duties for the rest of the day and had even come up with several new tactics guaranteed to be sever distractions to the Vong, as well as combining their current tactics into a tactically sound and extremely efficient plan.  
  
"Jaina," he asked quietly, unsure if she was still awake.  
  
"Yes, Jag," she said harshly.  
  
"We need to talk, Jaina. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just worried about both of you."  
  
Almost reluctantly, she rolled over to face him. "I'm worried too." She caught his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I don't want anything to happen to the three of us. But, Jag, I can't just walk away from this now. With this fight coming up, we need all of the soldiers we can get."  
  
"I know," he said in a monotone voice. He took a deep breath and struggled to collect his thoughts.  
  
"I know we didn't plan this Jag and I'm sorry."  
  
"No," he said firmly and placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "No, I'm not upset about this, Darling. In fact, I think I'm very happy."  
  
If Jaina hadn't been laying down, she would have fallen over in shock at the wide, earsplitting grin that was covering Jag's usually reserved face. She laughed lightly and kissed him. Gently she laid her head on his chest. "I don't want this child's life to be in danger as he or she grows up. I want to be there with them as they grow up. I don't want to be a galactic hero who's not there for all of the little normal everyday things kids do and go through, but I have to be in this battle."  
  
"I have to leave soon," Jag reminded her after a long moment.  
  
"I know," she said quietly, "but we'll see each other before the fighting starts right?"  
  
"Yes. The battle group should reform a day or so before the fight."  
  
"Practice hard," Jaina said, trying to keep the tone of their parting light. The main task force that would be facing the Vong was being split in two smaller pieces and sent on real 'practice' missions designed to make the Vong think the Galactic Alliance had no idea of the up coming attack and to also to distract them.  
  
They had decided earlier that day that Jag would go with the other section of the task force. It would be almost two weeks before they saw each other again. This wasn't the first time they had been separated by the war and it was often for longer periods of time, but they still didn't like it, especially now.  
  
"After this is over, we have to do something about this," Jaina said definitely.  
  
"We certainly do," agreed Jag. Leaving the most important discussions for later, they took advantage of the time they had left to enjoy each others company because neither knew when something could happen to the other.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The next two weeks were filled with constant flying and fighting that reminded Jaina of the early days of the war where the only thing that could be accomplished was a fighting retreat. Each battle they survived was a kind of victory in itself.  
  
The beings that made up her squadron were all superb pilots and the small Jedi meld they had developed worked very well. Despite all of this, though, fatigue began to set in. Not just the physical fatigue of long hours and impossible feats, but the mental fatigue of constantly being on alert and having to be at your best. Jaina was especially reluctant to acknowledge ho much her pregnancy was taking out of her. These days she needed more sleep than she had in years and she could no longer be content to survive on the one meal a day she habitually ate when fighting left time for nothing else.  
  
In some ways, Jaina could almost feel herself loosing her edge. She knew it had much to do with her current circumstances, as it did with her pregnancy, but at times she longed to be able to talk to her aunt about it and see what advice the older woman had to give. If there was someone who knew about keeping your edge and having a child, it was Mara Jade Skywalker. That, however, was one thing Jaina and Jag had agreed on. They had decided to keep the news of her pregnancy quiet for the time being. It could only serve to make Jaina into more of a target for the Peace Brigade and the Yuuzhan Vong, and that was the last thing they needed.  
  
"Goddess, Captain Bentar requests your presence on the bridge." The voice of the Lieutenant snapped her out of her thoughts and she rose to make her way to the lift.  
  
Captain Bentar didn't have the genius of Ackbar and Wedge Antilles or even the ingenuity Jaina had become proficient with through the years, but she did have a good solid foundation in the basics of Vong fighting that provided a good balance and solid support for Jaina's plans.  
  
"Captain," she said regally as she stepped off of the lift.  
  
"I have news, Great One," she said deferentially.  
  
Sensing the solid native of Tattooine didn't want this broadcast across the bridge, she stepped into a secluded corner with the Captain.  
  
"What's happening Captain," she asked calmly. She had long ago developed the ability to sound calm when she really wasn't. This was one of those times. Besides at this point only her Jedi talents were keeping her from throwing up all over the bridge. The morning sickness part of pregnancy was not fun.  
  
"We just received a message from the central fleet. An order for immediate recall has been issued."  
  
"Did we get any new intelligence about the Vong?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Yes, Goddess," she answered. She had long ago stopped fearing Jaina and now only acted like she did for potential spies. Behind closed doors they were even friends. It was nice to have a woman friend to sympathize with at times, especially in the mostly male military.  
  
"I have reports with the specifics here," she handed Jaina several datacards. "You also have private messages."  
  
"Thank you, Clarina," she said genuinely, but she was already distracted. Private messages meant just that, private, but it could still be any one, even one of her superiors. Hopefully it would be Jag.  
  
She had to smother a smile as she thought about him. She couldn't wait until she saw him again. The hormones that were making her overly emotional were horrible things. She missed him even more than she usually did. She bumped into a crewman as she walked down the corridor and forced herself not to apologize to him and to remember to glare, as befitted her role.  
  
She walked distractedly into her quarters and put the holochip containing the messages into the holoplayer. The first one was from Wedge Antilles.  
  
"Colonel Solo," he said formally, "Your task force has just been sent orders to return to the rendezvous point. Our intelligence has been confirmed, both the Supreme Overlord and the current Warmaster will be there. Your plan has been authorized and the forces you requested are fully briefed and at your disposal." He cleared his throat awkwardly and Jaina saw the flash of nervousness on his face. Even Wedge, one of the best and most confident military leaders in the galaxy had ever seen was worried about this battle.  
  
"I guess I don't need to tell you this battle is important or give you some inspirational speech, because you already know that. You've accepted a lot of burdens at a young age, but you've always excelled. I trust your skills, Jaina, as a pilot, a Jedi and a Goddess. So just let me say 'Good Luck' and may the force be with you."  
  
His image fizzed out, but Jaina kept staring. She hadn't expected that from Wedge, but she was pleased to hear it. She was proud that he had confidence in her abilities, but at the same time she was sad. Sad that at twenty-six, she had seen and caused more death and violence than most beings did in several lifetimes. Without really thinking about it, she spoke the long authorization code that would allow the next message to play. That was the other thing she was beginning to detest, her mood swings. Her emotions were becoming harder to control and that could be a deadly weakness. She brightened though, when she heard the hologram.  
  
"Hi, Jaina. How's it going, big sister? I just uh," Jacen looked away distractedly, "Stop that Tenel Ka," he hissed away from Jaina and she giggled at her brother. "Um anyway," he said trying to look dignified, but failing with typical Solo charm, "I wanted to let you know that I'd be bringing those special forces that you requested with me. I hope you're okay, Jaina," he said more seriously. "I know you miss Jag."  
  
He smiled sadly and touched his heart. "I know how you feel, Jaya. He'll be back soon." He smiled again, happier this time. "I'll see you soon. Don't do anything dangerous or stupid until I get there. I love you, Jaina."  
  
She smiled, cheered up by her twin's message already. Yes, Jacen knew what she was feeling, but he always knew how to cheer her up, as well. She was glad she would be seeing her twin again in a few days. It would be well worth it.  
  
She spoke the letters for the last message impatiently. Jacen's message had put her in a better mood and she didn't want to ruin that. She turned and started to rise as the last message began playing.  
  
Jaina froze when she heard the voice, her eyes falling shut to savor it as she sank back into the chair. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Jaina listened to it all the way through, simply savoring the sound of his voice. "Jag," she whispered, her hand passing through his image as she ordered it to start playing again.  
  
This time she sat forward on the edge of her seat, watching everything and listening intently. "Hello, Darling," he said softly. "I miss you so much and I hope you're okay."  
  
Jaina knew exactly what he was referring to and smiled, happy that he was concerned about her and their child.  
  
"You know I can't give you any details, in case this is intercepted, but I will tell you that we've been very successful. From what I've heard, the fighting's been more intense where you are, but you've still succeeded as usual." He smiled at her, not the small smile he gave her in public, but the huge smile he demonstrated only in private. "I have to go, Jaina, but I just want you to know I was thinking about you. I love you, Darling."  
  
Jaina sighed in frustration and leaned back in her chair. This child was giving her a lot to think about. She felt trapped by her responsibilities and people's expectations, but at the same time she didn't want to raise her child as she had been raised, by nannies and droids. Her parent's absence was the worst.  
  
She had hoped when Mara was pregnant with Ben that her Aunt would be capable of finding that balance between duty and parenthood, but she hadn't. Ben had actually been raised a lot like she was, and she was no better off for it. There had to be another way, if only she could find it. She would find it. After all there had to be some perks to being a Yuuzhan Vong Goddess and the Sword of The Jedi. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these things, see the previous chapters.  
  
Author's note: Jedimaster-jaina-solo: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I got behind on all of my fics.  
  
Lady Leila: Thanks, I hope this next part isn't too confusing.  
  
Sticks: Thank you.  
  
BlackWings or Master Solo: I'll try to keep writing, but the next update will probably take longer because I don't have it all written out yet.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Jagged Fel paced irritably as he waited for his superior to arrive. He let out a angry laugh as he realized the irony of his situation. Years ago when he was fresh out of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet service he would have been content to wait patiently. It seemed that Jaina's impatience had rubbed off on him sometime during their years together. Of course, that was part of the problem. The absence of Jaina, the young women who he had at first sought after as a friend, but had become the person he loved the most and his entire world.  
  
He would be the first to admit that he hadn't exactly handled the news that Jaina was pregnant, well. It was shocking and unexpected, but once he stopped to consider it, it was not an unwelcome discovery. In fact, the more he thought about it the more the idea of a family appealed to him. No, it wasn't a fear of commitment or responsibility that was currently upsetting him. It was fear for Jaina and the well being of their unborn child that gripped him and drew him into an impatient fervor.  
  
It wasn't simply the upcoming missions that worried him, though, it was their shared career. Both Jaina and Jag were among the best pilots the galaxy had ever see, ranking up their with Darth Vader, Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker and Baron Fel. But the chance that they could be seriously injured or even killed was all too real. The life of an orphan or constant worry over his or her parents wasn't what Jag wanted for his child. He wasn't suggesting that Jaina simply abandon her career for her child, unless of course she wanted to. What Jag wanted, what he had secretly been thinking about for quite a while now, was a new beginning.  
  
He had first stepped into the Vong conflict at the age of eighteen. The last ten years of his life had been spent fighting, either the Vong or forces working for the Vong. He'd never really thought about taking another path with his life, especially after he and Jaina had become close, but now he was starting to consider other options.  
  
Flying was still what he did best and was one of the things he enjoyed the most, but the killing and endless death, he could really do without. He wasn't getting burnt out, he was still as focused as ever, but now he was starting to seek something else. He was twenty-eight now, and he wanted his new something else to included Jaina and their child. If,-no, when, he corrected himself, they won this battle against the Vong, he wanted to make the Galactic Alliance's new beginning a more personal one where he and Jaina weren't responsible for the fate of the galaxy and where their child would be safe, cared for and loved, with his or her well being foremost in his or her parent's minds, not the galaxy.  
  
However, he wasn't sure, at least not yet, about what Jaina wanted. They had been forced to part ways so quickly after Jaina had told him, that he hadn't had time to discuss all of this with her. He needed to find out soon, though, like with everything else Jaina was sure to have a strong opinion about this.  
  
As if trying to purposefully annoy him, his superior, Lieutenant General Votun, walked quickly into the office, drawing Jag out of his thoughts.  
  
"Colonel Fel," he rasped, "Our objectives for this mission have been completed. According to the orders I have just received, your squadron is to be given any maintenance or supplies that you need. By the time we reach our destination, your squadron needs to be in top condition and fully prepared. We have received our new orders. We're meeting the rest of the Fleet in two and a half standard days.'  
  
"Have you received tactical plans for the battle yet?" Jag questioned.  
  
"No," Votun, shook his huge smooth head, "I was told that they would be issued at a flesh-and -blood, conference or delivered by hand. Command didn't want to risk them being intercepted."  
  
Jag nodded, "Thank you, sir," he added.  
  
He would have preferred more details ahead of time, but it was just as well such tight security was being observed. If only he would have a chance to talk to Jaina before the battle began, if only to tell her he loved her one last time, because Jag had a feeling one of them wasn't coming out of this alive. He only hoped it was him, and not Jaina who died.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaina Solo looked around the room, she was standing in, taking in the feel of it. It felt as much like home as any other place her parents had lived in around the galaxy. Jag still wasn't back yet, although, she had just found out he was on his way. She came here when he was gone especially to spend time with her parents. It was probably just hormones, but she remembered being a young child, secure in the knowledge that she was safe with her mother and father. She longed to recreate that feeling of total safety; it had been gone for a long tim.  
  
Besides there was change in the force, great change and Jaina didn't want to waste any time she could spend with her parents and Elvere. Her sister was still an infant, but she already had a full measure of the Solo charm and charisma. Her parents were a sucker for their youngest child, lavishing her with attention that seemed to only improve her sister's cheerful, easygoing nature.  
  
Jaina would admit that at times she envied the attention her parents gave Elvere, but truthfully, she held no animosity towards her sister. Instead she like to spend time with her sister and her parents, Leia especially. It seemed as if whenever Elvere was in the room, the ever-present tension between Jaina and Leia simply disappeared. At a month old, Elvere had already begun to master the art of sitting up with considerable help and had started experimenting with rolling herself across the floor, but at the moment she was curled in Jaina's lap, as Jaina sat sprawled on the floor.  
  
Stroking her sister's thin silky hair, Jaina looked up at her mother who was casually sitting in the easy chair in front of her, watching her daughters interact.  
  
"You're very good with her, you know," Leia remarked.  
  
Jaina froze for a fraction of a moment, for a swift internal debate. 'Could Leia know she was pregnant?' 'Or was she just being motherly?' 'Better just to take the comment at face value,' she decided.  
  
"Thanks," Jaina said taking it as a compliment.  
  
"Have you and Jag ever thought about having children," Leia asked.  
  
Jaina felt her stomach wriggling like it was full of Sarlacc tentacles. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with her mother, even if she hadn't been pregnant. "Of course not, Mom," Jaina forced herself to sound light and playful, not guarded and serious, "We're not even married, yet."  
  
Leia shot her daughter a knowing look. "We all know that's just a formality. You two have been living together for years, now."  
  
"It's nothing you and Dad didn't do," Jaina shot back almost hoping her mother would stay on this subject. Leia had nagged at her to get married for years, but it was a much less sensitive topic for Jaina than children.  
  
They watched in silence as Elvere began struggling to sit up and rollout of Jaina's lap. Both women had to stifle laughs at her struggle. After a few moments, she managed to end up on her back and she stuck her arms out pleadingly to her mother.  
  
Smiling Leia picked her up lifting Elvere up above her head and watched her shriek with laughter as Leia baby talked to her before bringing her back down to her lap. Handing Elvere a small toy, Leia watched her play for a moment, before looking back up at her eldest child. Jaina looked so relaxed, so innocent, that if it weren't for the few scars she carried or the look in her eyes, it would almost be possible to believe that she had never seen violence and death or fought in a war.  
  
However, unfortunately, Leia knew that wasn't true. She sighed, her cheerful mod draining away. "When I first married your father, I didn't want children, you know," she said almost casually to Jaina. Leia felt the surprise ripple off of her daughter, who sat frozen for a second and then opened her eyes.  
  
"Why," Jaina asked, monosyllabically, cautiously, almost as if she didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"I was afraid of passing on my genes, Darth Vader's genes, to my children. The potential for Darkness and my fears about being a good parent. " Leid shrugged unable to explain it further, but curiously she saw Jaina nod as if she understood.  
  
"Did something change your mind," Jaina asked with calm if slightly intense interest.  
  
It was a far cry from the angry, resentful outburst that Leia had been expecting and it made her wonder what was going in Jaina's head at that moment. Of course, that had been something she was never good at. Only Han, her brothers and Jag seemed to have that gift and even their talents in that area were hit or miss at best.  
  
Nevertheless she answered Jaina as honestly as she could. It had been so many years now, it was almost hard to remember. "Han and I had been married for less than a year, when I changed my mind. Han had almost died," she frowned at the memory, even several decades later, it wasn't a pleasant thought, "and I was afraid to loose him, but it was more than that. It was hope for the future and as your father put it, a desire for rugrats under foot."  
  
"Sounds like Dad," Jaina said with a laugh, but her eyes also showed serious concentration. Jaina was more of a mystery and paradox than ever. Both turned or in Jaina's case tried to turn as Elvere grabbed her sister's her and used it to pull herself into a sitting position.  
  
Jaina let out a startled "oww," and laughed helplessly as she sat still while Leia gently coaxed the little girl to release her painful grip.  
  
Once she had let go, Jaina sat there ruefully rubbing her head and looking balefully at her sister. Laughing Leia held up her daughter, carefully away from her hair of course, and cooed. "That's my girl. You can already take you big sister."  
  
"Ha, ha," said Jaina sarcastically, but Leia could see her amusement. "No such luck next time, kid, I'm prepared now." She added a wink that was pure Solo and Leia had to laugh. They were interrupted as the holophone in the other room started buzzing.  
  
"Here," said Jaina, "I've got her." Elvere started floating gently out of Leia's hands, secure in Jaina's force grip.  
  
As Leia walked away, Elvere shrieked in delight as she began orbiting the room. Catching Elvere in her arms a few orbits later, Jaina looked down into the little girl's blue gray eyes. "Hey there," she said softly. She sent the girl a soothing wave of force energy as she began crying. Then said, "Don't worry Elvere, I promise I'll always be here when you need me."  
  
As if she understood, Elvere began to quiet, so Jaina continued murmuring to her tired little sister, until she drifted to sleep in her arms. Standing up carefully in an effort not to wake up her sister, Jaina carried her into her room and laid her down gently in the crib. Brushing a stray hair out of the tiny, innocent face, Jaina laid a protective hand over her own stomach and said, "I will protect you, Elvere, no matter what happens I won't let you down, not like I failed Anakin." She kissed the sleeping infant on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
Leia walked into the main room of the suite at the same time as she did. Jaina quickly explained her sister's absence. Silence reigned for a moment, and then abruptly Jaina looked up at Leia. "I have to go," she said gesturing at her chronometer, "Goddesshood calls."  
  
Leia smiled and laughed, even happier when her daughter stepped closer to embrace her for a moment. "I won't have a chance to se you or Dad before the battle," Jaina said quietly, "I love you, both of you," she added quickly. Surprising Leia even more, she kissed her on the cheek before heading to the door. She paused for a moment as the doors whooshed open and turned back around for a split second, throwing Leia a trademark Solo smile. "Thanks Mom," she added and the she had disappeared back into the corridor.  
  
Sinking back into the conformable chair, Leia stared at the spot where her daughter had been. Slightly bewildered she said dryly, "Well that was odd." 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these things, see the previous chapters.  
  
Author's note: First of all let me say how monumentally sorry I am that it took me this long to update. I had a small case of 'wanna be writer's block' and then real life caught up with me and kept me so incredibly busy that it took me a while to write this.  
  
Movielovero3- Thanks and don't worry there will be more of that to come.  
  
Jedimaster-jaina-solo- *gulp* sorry about that posting soon thing.  
  
Serepena-Thank you very much.  
  
Sticks-Yeah I really tried hard on those moments between the sisters to get them just right. I liked my first version of that much better, but unfortunately I lost it.  
  
Garnet Turner- I'm glad it wasn't confusing and I hope you like this next part to.  
  
Firey- I am continuing and sorry about how long it took.  
  
Tahiri Veila- Thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you thought it was cool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jag Fel climbed out of the cockpit of his clawcraft. Fortunately they hadn't been forced to make the whole journey in their fighters. He and his squadron had simply used them to transfer back to their base of operations, Pride of a Goddess.  
  
He couldn't wait to see Jaina. He knew it would instantly ruin his reputation as the stoic and grim Chiss raised pilot, if the general public ever found out about how much he loved Jaina, but at that moment he didn't care. It was also the things that beings found so intriguing about the couple. Many beings wondered why Jaina stayed with him when he was so cold and unfeeling.  
  
At one time Jag had even cared what people thought about them being together, but that was years in the past. Now he had Jaina's complete devotion and nothing else mattered. Let them talk, let them wonder, all he cared about was Jaina. That was why after a quick glance around the docking bay to see if she had come to meet him, he raised his comm. link to his mouth and flicked it to her frequency.  
  
"The Goddess awaits," she answered, giving her usual greeting.  
  
Jag had to stifle a laugh, well able to picture the look on Jaina's face. She always said that greeting made her feel ridiculous, but after Sharr and Piggy had insisted she had finally given in after many complaints.  
  
He was so glad to simply hear her voice that he almost forgot to speak. "I'm back, Darling," he said softly, his back to everyone else.  
  
"Jag," she asked and he was happy to hear the note of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Are you all right," he asked immediately concerned with her welfare, with Jaina there was no telling what could have happened while he was gone.  
  
"Now that you're back," she said softly.  
  
Jag frowned when he heard deep voices in the background. "Are you in a meeting," he asked concerned.  
  
"Where else would a Goddess be," she asked wryly.  
  
"I'll let you go then," he said regretfully.  
  
To his surprise, Jaina jumped in quickly, "No, meet me here?"  
  
Most people would have been surprised at the note of pleading in her voice so at odds with the strong confident image she portrayed, but Jag was allowed to see past her facades.  
  
"Of course. I love you," he added trying to give her as much strength as she would accept.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
It was the second thing that he had heard all day that had made him feel better. He said good bye to Jaina and started down the corridor towards the conference rooms. It didn't take him long to find her and when he did he simply eased into the room to take up a position slightly behind her. He noticed almost immediately that despite her deadly serious concentration on the goings on, there was an upbeat glow about her.  
  
He was also glad to see Kyp beside her. At one time the two men had been rivals for Jaina's affection, but no more. Kyp and Jaina shared a force connection, not as strong as a couple's and different than what was shared by siblings, but her love for him was so much more. Jaina and Kyp were partners, but in an entirely different way which Jag had learned long ago not to be jealous of.  
  
No, in truth he was grateful that Kyp could be there for Jaina at times when he couldn't. The way she seemed to attract impossible situations, she could use all of the help she could get.  
  
Jag felt an invisible hand grip his and give it a light squeeze. He smiled inwardly; this was Jaina's private greeting and her way of letting him know she was glad he was there. He snapped to attention as the presiding officer called the conference to a close and everyone began to leave.  
  
"Fel," said Kyp when he turned to face him, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
Jag nodded in response. The two of them would never be the closest of friends, but their personal loyalty to Jaina tied them together as devoted comrades in arms and over the years they had formed a familiar if not always easy relationship with the other.  
  
"The Goddess here," Kyp continued, "was getting all worked up about you. Seemed to be missing you for some reason. She must be getting soft in her old age."  
  
Jaina's happy gaze shifted from Jag to Kyp changing in route to an icy glare. "I'll show you soft, Durron." She said coolly.  
  
"But it will have to wait for another time," he cut in swiftly derailing Jaina's wrath as only someone as reckless and foolhardy as Kyp could. Fortunately, it worked, this time. "I need to get some sleep before this battle and so do you. Besides you need to fill him in on our plans."  
  
Jaina nodded effectively diverted for the moment by the seriousness of the situation. "I'll see you when the fighting starts," she questioned seriously.  
  
He nodded, just as serious, "I'll have your wing if you need me."  
  
Jaina nodded and surprised Jag by reaching over and hugging the Jedi Master. "Thank you, Kyp," she said genuinely.  
  
"My pleasure, Jaina," he said and Jag noted the use of her name. This conversation was personal not professional. It was totally real and not an act in any way. They were saying their good byes and last words in a way, in case either of them didn't make it. They would see one another before the fighting started, but there would be no time or place for personal feelings. Then there was only focus on the battle, focus on winning and on being alive at the end.  
  
Now was the time for old friends and long time companions to say their last words to one another, just in case the odds finally remembered them and called their number.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Throwing aside caution Jaina and Jag walked down the corridor arm in arm. On the way back to their quarters, they only exchanged a few brief murmured sentences. The corridor was not a safe place to talk, whether it was a personal or professional discussion and they had a lot to discuss.  
  
The moment they entered the private sanctuary of their quarters, Jaina abandoned all pretenses and kissed him without hesitation. "I missed you so much," she breathed the moment they pulled apart.  
  
Marveling at the contradictions that were Jaina, Jag lightly brushed a hand over her cheek before he lowered it to settle on her shoulder. "I missed you, too, Darling," he replied, pulling her closer, kissing the tope of her head as he held her tightly.  
  
She pulled away reluctantly after a moment and he looked down the mere inches necessary to look her in the eyes. "Are you really okay," he questioned and then quickly amended, "Are both of you okay?"  
  
Jaina smiled at his concern. She didn't understand how people could think Jag was unfeeling, he loved her so much. "We're fine," she murmured quietly. "But there's a lot we have to talk about."  
  
"I know," Jag agreed easily, "I've been thinking a lot lately about what I want to do after we win this battle."  
  
Jaina nodded, "I have too."  
  
Neither mentioned the possibility of loosing because then it would no longer matter, there would be nothing left.  
  
Slowly Jaina stated, "I want to raise this child, to be there for her. I don't want to be too busy with the galaxy to have time for her."  
  
She noticed the intensely curious, but slightly reticent look on Jag's face and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.  
  
"She," he asked softly, "You know the baby's sex?"  
  
Jaina grinned and nodded, "I wish I knew how to share this feeling with you," she said. "It's so amazing to be able to feel her through the force already."  
  
Jag smiled. There would forever be a part of Jaina's world and his daughter's that he couldn't experience, but he had long ago made peace with that. Now he was happy because she was happy. However, like so many of the defining moments of their young lives, this one would be rushed.  
  
They were delaying the inevitable, keeping it at bay with their happiness, but reality would be invading their happiness in a matter of hours. They retreated to their small couch and off loaded the various junk that usually made its home there in order to sit down.  
  
Jag was hesitant to voice his ideas; they were so radically different from the life they had been living. Jaina however, ended up being the one to speak first.  
  
"This battle is going to be major," she stated the obvious. "Wedge knows the Vong won't fall for our bait again. So we're taking the fight to them." Jaina shook her head and a disbelieving smile worked its way on to her face. "Wedge is insane. The Insiders worked up this plan together and you won't like how it starts but," she sighed, "Well it's just crazy and audacious enough that a goddess should be able to pull it off."  
  
Jag frowned but decided to reserve criticism or anxiety until he had heard more details. "What exactly are we doing?" he inquired hoping he wouldn't have to resort to more drastic measures like pleading and groveling to get the information out of Jaina.  
  
"The Vong are massing forces at a world relatively near the Hapes cluster. It doesn't have a name, but it's listed as NREP 1587 on the old Imperial surveys." She sighed reluctant to continue. "Twin Suns will be jumping in to the system first posing as scouts."  
  
"By ourselves," Jag demanded, losing all pretenses of calm, "Jaina." He stopped but still seethed when she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"It will be insane," Jaina acknowledged, "but that's just the first part. Moments after we enter the system, the Wraiths will come in at the back of the System."  
  
"So far that doesn't seem much better."  
  
Jaina glared at him and then continued talking. "The Wraiths job is to locate the Yamosks and then provide back up for us. As soon as they find that out a small fleet of interdictors will be jumping in to prevent the Vong from leaving."  
  
"Uncle Wedge has the whole thing planned I'm sure," he said tightly, "Jaina things are different now. We can't afford to put it all on the line like we used to." He looked down and then locked eyes with her. "The odds of either of us making it out of this are very slim. You're not just risking your life. We have too much to throw it away on a crazy attack like this."  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him. "You think I don't know that. Do you actually think I want to risk our daughter's life or that by worrying about my safety during this fight I might lose this battle or get myself killed? Because I do Jagged, but I have to do this. If I don't, I we don't there will be nowhere safe for this child anyway."  
  
Jag didn't speak just pulled her closer. "I can't live without you, Jaina. I can't. You have to promise me...."  
  
Please leave me a review to let me know how much you loved it or hated it, either one. It will be greatly appreciated. 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This all belongs to the George Lucas and other folks/companies who are not me.  
  
Author's note: Well we're getting near to the end of this fic folks, not to many more chapters left now. Just thought ya'll'd like to know.  
  
Movielover03: I'm glad you liked that. I always like to see the more human, caring side of Jag personally.  
  
Garnet Turner: Well this wasn't really soon, but it was better than last time. ;)  
  
Sticks! It's my favorite reviewer and as for that ending well it was supposed to be chopped off right there. It would have revealed my whole plot and I couldn't that yet. That's why you have to read this chapter.  
  
Aaron: Thank you very much! And as for taking so long, well like I said above this is almost over. Now about the sequel that I'm already sort thinking about...  
  
Princess Blai: Yeah, this time I actually have already thought of a name for the kid, but I'm not sure if I'll use it. It's not very Star warsy, at least I don't think it is.  
  
Tahiri Veila: Well you'll just have to wait and see if anyone dies *grins evilly*  
  
jedimaster-jaina-solo: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wedge Antilles looked around the wide docking bay where thousands of soldiers and support personnel were gathered. Scattered throughout the crowd were people he had fought with against the Empire and the younger veterans of this war. Old friends like Han and Leia Solo stood next to him. Out in the crowd Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker stood with a group of Jedi while Saba Sebatyne and other new faces mingled with the rest of the crowd. In Wedge's opinion it was likely that this was one of the best fighting forces that the galaxy had ever seen and he, Wedge Antilles was in charge of it. He struggled not to smile as he thought what his wife would say if she ever heard him say that.  
  
Moments left, only moments.  
  
Easily he located Iella near the back of the crowd and was pleased, but unsurprised to see Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik Horn flanking her. His former Rogues were nothing if not loyal to him and by extension his family.  
  
And now, he had to find the words, the inspiration and the genius to talk to these people one last time, to lead them into battle.  
  
"Soldiers of the galaxy," he addressed them, "You've fought long and hard against the Yuuzhan Vong. They have embroiled our galaxy in war for a decade. They have conquered and raped our worlds. They have slaughtered the races of our galaxy, and now we have an opportunity to strike back, to drive the Yuuzhan Vong out of our galaxy. This is our chance to make them regret their actions. Fight, survive, and make this a fight that the Yuuzhan Vong will regret for centuries to come." He paused and despite the deathly quiet of the crowd he could feel their growing determination. "I can't guarantee you that we will win, but I can promise you that I will fight until my last breath. People said the Emperor couldn't be defeated and he has been a mere memory for over a quarter of a century now. Let's go make the Vong a memory."  
  
Wedge thought he could feel the Star Destroyer shaking as the mass of beings cheered wildly and scrambled towards their posts. As Han and Leia hurried past, she paused for a moment and hugged him quickly. Lightly she said, "May the force be with you." As she was almost out of sight she turned around and added quickly, "That was a good speech, Wedge," and despite the situation he had to chuckle. His pilots had always teased him about his speech making abilities. Now they would have to rethink their position. Maybe everything in the galaxy really was changing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The situation in the control center of Wedge Antilles's Star Destroyer was tense as everyone waited. The members of Twin Suns Squadron had been absent from Wedge's speech. They and the Wraiths had taken off hours earlier to begin their missions.  
  
Wedge had participated in the battle of both the first and second Death Stars and he couldn't even imagine what Jaina's squadron would be facing. They wouldn't know anything until the fleet jumped in at the earliest or most likely well after the battle. They would only know when to jump in when they received the signal from the Wraiths.  
  
It was a risk they had to take not to reveal this as an ambush. Now all they had to do was wait, wait to see whether he would have to tell his sister that her son was dead, or two of his best friends that their daughter was dead. It had been his greatest nightmare for years. Today though, he was Corellian enough to hope that the pilots of Twin Suns would all make it out alive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Her hands hung loosely at her sides, but her mind was sharp and focused with the precision of a vibroblade. She was meditating, pushing out extraneous thoughts, locking them all in a little box in the back of her mind to examine later. It was a process of purification. She was using everything she had experienced in her life, the good, the bad, the joy, the pain, to transform her into the ultimate weapon, the Sword of the Jedi.  
  
It was her destiny, her life or her death. But she didn't even have time to think about it now, philosophy was irrelevant. All that mattered now, was something that she had been doing more than half of her life, flying and fighting.  
  
She opened her eyes, casually checked all of the readings on her consoles and made sure everything was ready for her reversion to realspace. She watched the counter tick down to zero with almost disinterest and then casually pulled the lever back to disengage the hyperdrive.  
  
The second she reverted to realspace, she asked quickly, "Everyone here?"  
  
The quick affirmatives she received were filled with determination if nothing else. She had been allowed to pick her pilots and she had gotten exactly who she wanted. There was no one else she would want with her to carry out this mission. Coral ships of all kinds surrounded them and Jaina could already see swarms of coralskippers detaching from the largest ships. She didn't bother with much chatter or instructions. Everyone already knew what to do. She checked her sensors and found Jag and Kyp next to her, right where she had expected to find them. The first long range bursts of molten plasma missed and passed harmlessly by them. They didn't even use the energy to jink away. It wasn't necessary.  
  
Jaina opened her comm. link to the general squadron frequency to give last minute orders. "I know all of you all ready know what to do, but be as safe as you can. Stick with your wingmates and try to catch the Vong in their own crossfire." She paused, knowing at least a few of these people would be dead in the next few minutes, "Good luck and may the force be with you."  
  
The moment she stopped talking, Jaina engaged her engines and flew straight at the nearest coralskippers drilling them with laser fire and dodging the returning bolts of plasma until the skip was turned into hunks of molten plasma. She could feel Kyp reaching back to her through the force and see Jag right beside her. She fell into a unrepeating rhythm of firing, evading, and covering for her wingmates. AS she fought on she was focused so intently on the battle that she couldn't even feel the tension in her muscles as she clutched the controls, the sweat pouring off of her or the exhaustion that slowly started to creep into her as countless coralskippers exploded at her hand simply to be replaced by an endless number of other ships.  
  
It was impossible to determine how long she had been flying and equally impossible to block out the screams of shock and horror as Twin Ten, Twin Seven, Twin Four and Twin Six blinked off of her sensors. As much as a single squadron was capable of though, Twin Suns had made an impossible dent in the Yuuzhan Vong forces, but it wouldn't last. Not if the Wraiths didn't hurry up.  
  
Molten plasma soared through the vacuum and Jaina trained her lasers on the skip following Kyp as he flashed past. She automatically stuttered her lasers and lined the skip up for Jag to finish it up, already searching for their next target. This close to a larger coral ship like this one, it increased the amount of fire coming at them, but it also increased the possibility that the Vong would damage their own ships. But suddenly Jaina was seeing an opportunity here.  
  
"Twin Two, Three," she questioned, "Both you have torpedoes left right?"  
  
"Affirmative, Goddess,"  
  
"Same here." Both replied quickly well able to multitask while they fought.  
  
"I have an idea," she explained and she quickly sketched it out for them. Then she switched back to squadron's frequency. "Twelve, I'm leaving you in charge of the rest of the squadron, if this doesn't work use your own judgment about your next move."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They dove through the cloud of skips, weaving in and out without even a shout of delight as skips exploded from friendly fire, they were much to veteran of pilots for that.  
  
"Have you found it," Jaina demanded anxiously.  
  
"Affirmative, Goddess," answered Kyp. "Here are your coordinates."  
  
As they approached closer and closer the view from Jaina's cockpit was taken up by the approaching coral ship. It was one of the largest ships Jaina had ever seen. Its mass was near that of a Super Star Destroyer, and that, its size was precisely the vulnerability that they were hoping to exploit. They were impossibly close now, within a dozen meters of the hull and skimming smoothly along it, dodging irregularities in the hull and plasma projectiles.  
  
After several tense moments, they found what Jaina had been looking for, a thin opaque membrane that served the Vong as an airlock.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Great One," Kyp questioned, "What we're trying to do is based on a lot of speculation."  
  
"Fairly certain," she responded. "Neither of you have to do this," she added.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here, Jaina," that of course, was Jag. There was no way he would ever abandon her.  
  
Kyp's response was no less definite, but not quite so enthusiastic.  
  
"All right," she said, "Let's go." She stopped shooting at the membrane, took a deep breath and turned her x-wing nose first into the opening that she had created when she blasted the membrane aside.  
  
Since her first in depth encounter with the Yuuzhan Vong ship, Trickster, after Myrk, Jaina had worked with dozens of coral ships and had become quite familiar with the technology and general designs of many coral skips. It was that familiarity that had hatched the idea for this plan. Most Yuuzhan Vong ships had a small opening running through it. It wasn't a feature bred in by the Shapers but it was a common mutation. Jaina hadn't ever been able to discover what purpose it served, but it didn't appear to be vital to the ships operation.  
  
It had been a logical conclusion to draw that with a ship of this size the tunnel would be wide enough to accommodate fighters. She punched her engines and flew through.  
  
Saying that it was tight flying was a monumental understatement. Several times, Jaina wasn't sure that she could make it through as the opening got smaller and a few times she had to use her lasers to blast through a piece of coral that was in her way.  
  
Minutes of tight flying begin to drag on and Jaina started to worry. If she was wrong, if this had been for nothing, it would mean she had fled to relative safety and left her pilots to an almost certain death. Just as she was about to give the order to abandon the search and return to whatever remained of her squadron, Kyp let out a very unJedi Master like whoop of triumph. "We found it, Goddess."  
  
It only took a moment to locate it once she heard Kyp's shout of triumph. It was a straight hollow shaft that intersected their tunnel. It was large, but smaller than the tunnel they were in. The distinctive coloring of the shaft told Jaina that it was what they had been searching for. The Yuuzhan Vong Shaper's often used color coding to signify the different types of passages on their ships and this was no exception.  
  
This was the primary access to the coralship's brain and while the Ship's commander and pilot's might be the actual ones in charge of the ship's operation; they could do nothing with a dead ship.  
  
"Launch all torpedoes," Jaina said quickly, "and let's get out of here."  
  
"Agreed," added Jag enthusiastically. None of them acknowledged the fact that they didn't know how long it would take for the torpedoes to reach their destination or if they would have enough time to get out of the tunnel before the blast caught up with them. There was still enough atmosphere in there to allow for a fiery explosion and get them quickly killed.  
  
Seconds later they got their answer as a small shiver ran through the tunnel around them. The shock wave from the explosion jarred all three fighters, bouncing Jaina's x-wing off of the wall and damaging her engines, slightly. Flying as fast as she could in the sharp confines of the ship, they watched as the fiery explosion rushed towards them. All Jaina could hope was that the fiery inferno would run out of oxygen before it reached her. She had been the first in and now she would be the last out.  
  
"Jaina," Jag said sharply, obviously worried as the billowing clouds of fire got closer and closer to her.  
  
She experienced a brief pang of sadness. She had long grown accustomed to the thought of her own death, it was her daughter's life she would mourn for. Still all she could say to Jag was, "I love you."  
  
They were already flying as fast as they could. There was nothing else she could do. No, now, it was only a matter of whether luck and the force was with her today. The fire was practically singeing her engines, when she saw open space ahead of Jag, who was in the lead. She flashed forward right behind Kyp and Jag and rolled sharply to the left as she exited the tunnel only to find herself in an even greater whirl of chaos.  
  
The space all around them was lit up with laser fire, the bright glow of streaking torpedoes and molten plasma. The bulk of the Galactic Alliance fleet seemed to have arrived. Other than the relatively small explosion that had almost killed her the large ship showed no sign of combustion, instead it shuddered in great convulsions and seemed to simply stop functioning. Jaina didn't have time to consider the tens of thousands of Vong most likely dieing on that great ship as it ceased to support life. She didn't have time as her squadron members, commanding officers, fellow squadron leaders as well as the battle itself began to clamber for her attention.  
  
In seconds, Jaina was lost back into the thick of the fighting. On the whole her squadron members that had been alive when they entered the coral ship had fared well enough. The task force had jumped in moments later, sparing them from total destruction. Now, occasionally she or Jag or Kyp would be called upon for their tactical knowledge, but mostly they put their years of fighting experience into reeking the maximum amount of havoc possible on the Vong. The gloves were off now, this was for real.  
  
The moment Jaina had been dreading since she was nineteen came late in the battle. The Galactic Alliance forces had suffered tremendous losses. The disturbance in the force was of galactic proportions, but they had forced the Vong slowly and painfully into a disadvantage. Pushing forward when it had the opportunity was the decades old, Rebel Dream. It had taken an incredible pounding during the battle, but it still pushed forward. It sent blinding barrages of fire at two smaller Yuuzhan Vong cruisers and hundreds of coral skippers, x-wings, and e-wings danced around it in deadly duels.  
  
Kyp, Jag, Jaina and the remaining Twin Suns had joined the effort to protect and support the Rebel Dream from the ships surrounding it. As her lasers stuttered through the vacuum towards a skip a flash of movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. The same moment, her danger sense began screaming through the force, but it wasn't personal. The danger was on a larger scale.  
  
She quickly sent a thought to Kyp, through the force, and signaled him to exchange positions with her in their formation. With Kyp in the lead and Jag behind her, she was able to follow them, and contribute marginally to the fight, but turn the majority of her attention to the bigger picture. She frantically searched the surrounding area for whatever had set off her danger sense.  
  
She located parents and her Aunt and Uncle in various positions throughout the battle area, but nothing around them or anywhere else caught her attention for a moment. Then she was quickly flipping channels until she found Wedge.  
  
"Wedge, order the Rebel Dream out of there, now," she said frantically, "and get these fighters out of here."  
  
"What's the matter, Jaina," Wedge asked, but he was already ordering the 'Dream to pull back. It was too late.  
  
Most tactical droids and commanders discounted damaged ships. In this case when two damaged, out of control coral ships, collided they did what none of the Vong commanders had yet been able to do. Like a projectile so impossibly large that it couldn't miss its target, the tow fiery hulks careened towards the 'Dream. Weighed down by its considerable mass and hindered by its size, there was no way the 'Dream could escape.  
  
Fighters fled wildly as the warning spread quickly and for the moment the fighting had been widely abandoned when a stray bolt of plasma clipped Jag's clawcraft. The shot couldn't have been more precise if it had been aimed. It passed through Jag's shields as if they didn't even exist, which Jaina knew, at this point they might not and clipped his engines. His clawcraft erupted into a fiery explosion and Jaina heard herself scream, "No!" before her view of him was obscured by the 'Dream's far larger explosion.  
  
But there was no time to grieve, not now, in this battle he was just one among the many beings that were now gone. Tears blurred her eyes and her hands shook on her controls. It took her a moment to realize that the worried voice screaming in her ear belonged to Kyp before she mumbled an incoherent response at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
An indeterminate amount of time later Jaina hung in silence above the scene of the fighting. In the end, at an impossibly high cost, the Galactic Alliance forces had triumphed, if this ending so full of death and sadness could be called a triumph. She watched the beginnings of the battle clean up through eyes that didn't see it. She watched through tears as rescuers did their jobs and retrived pilots that had gone EV, and tried not to think about the pilots that they would never retrieve.  
  
She listened as pilots she didn't know, friends and colleagues she had met during the war and people she had known all of her life, checked in, but she didn't respond. All she could see was Jag's face as he had last spoken to her in their quarters.  
  
"Jaina, you have to promise me that if we make it out of this fight that we'll get out, just leave. We're two of the best pilots in the galaxy. There are plenty of things that we can do that don't involve fighting for out lives everyday. I want to start a new life together, just the three of us."  
  
Her first instinct at the time had been to protest. She had agreed quickly after her initial surprise at the idea. It wasn't something that she had ever considered before, or ever had the option of considering before, but surprisingly enough it was something that appealed to her greatly.  
  
She remembered the last thing he had said to her before they had left their quarters. "Jaina, I love you, no matter what we do or what happens you have to remember that. I love you, Darling."  
  
Now, she just wished that she had insisted on leaving immediately. Nothing, not even the government that her family had sacrificed so much for was worth Jag's life. She loved him more than life itself. He had been her life in every way that mattered. The only reason she was still alive now was her unborn child. Her daughter was her last connection to Jag and she would protect her child at all costs.  
  
The crackle of static was the first thing to break her out of her inactive trance. It wasn't at all unusual at this point in the battle and it usually meant there was a damaged ship trying to check in. She wasn't prepared though, when the mangled clawcraft floated up beside her.  
  
"Did you really think I was dead, Darling?"  
  
For a moment, Jaina thought she was hallucinating. "Jag," she asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm here, Darling," he said with soft understanding, "I told you years ago that I'd never leave you and I meant it."  
  
That was when she believed him and broke down into tears, tears of joy and unimaginable relief this time. "You Sith-spawned bastard, don't ever do that to me again. I thought you were dead." Her burst of anger was spent and all she was left with was exhaustion, exhaustion and a tired flicker of hope. "I love you so much, Jag," she said with all of the energy she could muster. Later she would wonder how he was still alive, but for the moment it was enough just to know that he was alive.  
  
"I know, Darling," he said softly, hearing the exhaustion in her voice. "Here," he added, "I'm sending you coordinates, now. Let's go I think we both need some rest."  
  
It was all Jaina could manage to do, to get her x-wing in to hyperspace before she fell into an exhausted slumber, content at last in the knowledge that Jag was alive and would be there when she woke and for the rest of her life. 


	24. The Very, Very Last Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
  
Author's note: This is it folks. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but this is the very last chapter and I wanted it to be perfect. I don't know that I succeeded with that goal, but I tried and I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you all for reading and for your feedback.  
  
Jedimaster-jaina-solo: Thank you, and really you honestly thought I would kill Jag! Never!  
  
OtterMoon: As I said earlier, I apologize that it took me so long to get this posted, I guess I'll just have to forgo that cookie..  
  
The Colonel1- Wow, a new reader! Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of this too!  
  
Jaina- okay so I know it was mean making everyone think Jag was dead, but really I had to do it and it has to count for something that he didn't actually die. Right?  
  
Garnet Turner: Thank you. Sorry for the delay in posting.  
  
Sticks: Sorry about the confusion about the 'Dream. No, Wedge didn't die. I would never kill Wedge, that would be almost as bad as killing Wedge. [face_evil]  
  
Movielover03: Wow, I actually had you convinced. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this last part, too.  
  
Aaron: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Firey1: Ooh! I hope I'm helping to convert you to j/j and really, what's not to like about Jag? [face_shocked-that-anyone-could-not-like-Jag]  
  
Princess Blai: Awww! You called me cruel, how sweet! Seriously though I am glad that you'll read the last chapter now that I didn't really kill him.  
  
Serpena: I'm very, very sorry about your name. I hope I spelled it properly this time. I can sympathize, my name in RL is often messed up too and I hate it. Thank you for continuing to read in spite of my spelling errors.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Two years later  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel shifted impatiently and transferred her squirming daughter to her other hip, while she maintained her glare at the old dockmaster in front of her. The man was severely trying even her Jedi patience as he waved reams and reams of paper work in her face, demanding documentation for this and that, telling her that she had improper paperwork and a whole lot more bureaucratic nonsense.  
  
She rolled her eyes and glance down at her daughter. Alyssa seemed to have sensed her impatience in and in her childish way, even shared it. She offered a finger to her daughter and Alyssa seemed content to wrap one of her tiny fists around it. Jaina tuned the annoying dockmaster out as she once again marveled at her daughter. Alyssa had inherited her father's black hair and her mother's brown eyes. It made for a very interesting combination.  
  
As the man droned on and on, Jaina let her mind slip back to the events of the past two years. After that final battle they had slipped away unnoticed to a planet in the Outer Rim. They had stayed there for two weeks. It had been their first vacation in years and they had spent it blissfully ignoring the galaxy and enjoying each other's presence. They had also used the relative quiet to further discuss their future. In the end after many long painful discussions, they had decided to walk away from the life that they had known. It had been thrust on them, not decided by their choice and now they wanted something else. The only thing Jaina had even slightly regretted about the situation, though was their decision not to contact her family. They would know by now of course, that she was alright, even if they didn't know the specifics. However, Jaina knew if she went back, in the end she would get sucked back into that world of galactic service and for the moment, that was what they were trying to escape.  
  
They had sold Jag's clawcraft and her x-wing to the local militia and gotten jobs on the first cargo ship leaving the planet. Within six months they had bought their own freighter and were toying around with the idea of creating their own shipping company. Somewhere along the line they had even stopped asking each other when they would go back or check in with Galactic Alliance forces. They lived in the moment.  
  
It had been a blur of happy carefree moments and even the tenser moments had been nothing compared to what they had faced during the war. Two moments from those years, though, stuck out in Jaina's mind. The first was the birth of her daughter. It was also the first time she had seriously considered contacting her parents.  
  
She had gone into labor three weeks early as they were finishing a delivery to another Outer Rim planet. She had been forced to wait for hours in their freighter by the planet's strict quarantine policy. Even with Jedi pain suppression techniques her pain had grown steadily worse. Jag, who faithfully stayed by her side trying to keep her calm and as comfortable as possible, had lost all pretenses at being the steadfast, unflappable Chiss trained Colonel and spent the entire time filled with a first time father- to-be's worry.  
  
For the first few hours he had been her rock, supporting her simply with his presence, calming her with his gentle reassurances and giving her strength with his soft "I love you's." By the time they had made it to the closest medcenter, with Jag driving like a madman and breaking every regulation in the book, her feelings toward him had changed. One moment she was screaming at him that he was just a Sith spawned Imperial Bastard and the next she was tearfully murmuring apologies and telling him she loved him.  
  
The twenty hours Jaina spent in labor had been torturous for both of them. It had been agony for Jag to watch her in pain and be able to do nothing. The moment Jaina, exhausted from labor, had first held her daughter, with Jag's strong arms wrapped around them both made everything worth it, though. The peace and utter joy Jaina felt was something she had been prophesied to never feel again. That moment also marked another significant occasion.  
  
It was the only time in the past two years that she had reached out to her twin brother. No matter where they were in the galaxy they had always been able to feel each other through the force, regardless of the distance. This was no different. They connected easily, two halves of one whole.  
  
Jacen's reaction had been filled with joy. He had missed his twin as much as she had missed him. Still he had marveled at the changes in her. He could feel the sense of peace in her that had been foreign to her for years and he shared her sense of joy and wonder at the birth of her child. When she had slowly begun to pull away from him again, it had been one of the most painful experiences of her life. The pain and sense of loss he had felt as she had pulled away still lingered with her. It tinged the joy of the brief reunion with sadness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She and Jag had spent the next few months after that brief mental encounter, caught between the chaotic joy of new parenthood and the hectic work of sustaining their new shipping business. Their new life, while hardly perfect, allowed them to fly without the deadly element of battle that had marred their previous career. Their flights now, had, in fact, been so safe that they had taken little Alyssa with them. It gave Jaina, at least for a short time, a solution to the problem her family had been trying to solve for years, how to manage a family and a career.  
  
Alyssa had been about six months old when their comfortable routine of daily life had once again been interrupted. They had stopped briefly on Corellia. It had been unusual that they ventured so far coreward since they were much more likely to be recognized closer to the center of the galaxy.  
  
As they had waited for their freighter to be unloaded, they had decided to take a walk through the city. Jag had surprised her on that trip, by taking her to an expensive restaurant. The evening had started off beautifully.  
  
Alyssa, who was still growing rapidly like most children her age, had been the model of the perfect child, as Jag carried her to the restaurant with his free arm linked with Jaina's. It wasn't until they were seated and waiting for their first course to arrive that Jaina noticed that Jag was acting oddly. He seemed almost..nervous and for Jag. Well, that was quite unusual.  
  
Taking her watchful eye off of her daughter for a moment, Jaina reached her hand across the table to place it on top of Jag's. "Hey, are you all right?" She asked softly.  
  
"Of course," he said with a quick smile. That in itself wasn't unusual. Jag smiled much more these days. His response, however, was a little too fast and his eyes showed the anxiety that his smile tried to conceal. She didn't push him to tell her what was troubling him, though. Jag would tell her if there was some immediate danger to worry about and although she was worried about him, she would wait until he was ready to talk to her about anything else.  
  
"Okay," she said easily and leaned across the table to give Jag a kiss to reinforce her reply and her love for him. His kiss was full of love and reminded her off everything she had fallen in love with about Jag.  
  
They were interrupted by Alyssa's ear splitting wail. Jaina jerked away, rudely startled out of their kiss. "What's the matter, kiddo," she asked her daughter, not expecting a verbal reply, but reaching out to her daughter through the force as she picked her up out of her child seat and placed her in her lap.  
  
For a moment as Alyssa continued to cry, Jaina was puzzled. Her daughter didn't need to be changed and had just eaten. She wasn't even a child who usually cried for attention. She could feel her daughter's distress through the force though.  
  
"Is she okay," Jag asked after a moment had passed, noticing Jaina's slightly worried expression immediately.  
  
"I think she has a slight fever," Jaina supplied as she felt Alyssa's forehead with the back of her hand. That just happened to be the moment that Alyssa picked to throw up. For such a small child, she did manage to have an incredible range. Not only did she manage to cover her mother, but she also managed to cover her father too.  
  
"I think we might need to take her to the medic," Jaina said dryly as they sat momentarily frozen. She was worried about her daughter, but she also knew that if she seemed worried, Alyssa would pick up on that too and that would make her even more distressed.  
  
Jag only took a moment to get over his unpleasant shower; he was almost used to such things now and changed gears quickly. It was only a matter of moments before they were out of the restaurant and headed to the nearest med center. Jag kept a protective arm around Jaina as she carried Alyssa through the streets, using the force to soothe her and ease as much of her discomfort as she could.  
  
In the end, the medic said that it was simply a small virus that would simply have to run its course. That night, however, wasn't pleasant for any of them. Alyssa was fussy, miserable and unable to sleep all night. Jaina and Jag ended up taking turns pacing the halls with her all night, both of them staying up together for moral support or in case something else happened. Finally about the time the sun was rising on that particular part of Corellia, and the time that they had been scheduled to leave, her fever had broke and Alyssa settled into an exhausted slumber.  
  
After her equally exhausted parents laid her in her specially crafted child's bunk, they sank to a seat in front of it. Jaina sleepily laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. It was just like old times when they were constantly fighting the Vong and lived off of three hours of sleep a night.  
  
"You okay," Jag asked quietly, not wanting to wake Alyssa again.  
  
She nodded without speaking and he kissed her forehead, gently.  
  
"I love you," he said sincerely with a tired smile.  
  
Jaina looked up at him, her eyes bright, despite her exhaustion. "I love you too, Jagged Fel," she responded with her own smile. She couldn't resist adding, "Even when you are covered with your daughter's puke."  
  
Jag nudged her lightly with an elbow and laughed, "You don't have any room to talk on that score, Goddess." She laughed and smiled ruefully. He was right.  
  
They sat in comfortable exhausted silence for a moment, neither willing to move yet, and enjoying the moment of brief peace and quiet.  
  
Jaina let out another quiet laugh and looked up into Jag's eyes, grinning. "I bet when you came up to me on Ithor and introduced yourself, you never thought that we would end up like this."  
  
He smiled and let out a chuckle of his own. "No," he said reflectively, "I certainly didn't." He looked into her eyes with a tender smile that he reserved only for her, "but I definitely don't regret this." He reached over and took her hand in his and Jaina noticed that the nervous look that had been in his eyes at dinner the night before had returned. "Jaina," he asked seriously, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Loud pounding on the hatch and the blare of the ship's proximity alarms alerted them before she could reply. Both of them were on their feet in an instant. Jag was already collecting his charric and a spare blaster and moving towards the noise as Jain paused for a second to make sure that Alyssa was okay and nudge her into a deeper sleep.  
  
Jaina drew her lightsaber as she ran to where Jag was waiting for her. "Are we expecting anyone," she hissed into the silence.  
  
Jag shook his head. This was not an expected visitor. To most people this would have been nothing, but Jaina had Jag had fought for too long and had to many enemies to expect every surprise to be a good one.  
  
The camera trained on the outside of the ship only revealed on being whose features were obscured by a hooded cloak. Jaina relaxed slightly as she realized that there was only one person out there and reached out to the force to get a feel for the being.  
  
Her jaw dropped and she had exclaimed in shock, "Kyp!" Almost before she knew what she was doing she had slapped the hatch open and thrown her arms around the older Jedi Master. She had missed her family, but she had also missed her partner as well.  
  
Jag still standing inside the hatchway looked at Kyp and Jaina and groaned. He walked down to Kyp with a scowl etched into his features. He held out a hand to him and Kyp took it cautiously.  
  
By way of greeting, Jag growled, "You always had bad timing, Durron. Only you could have interrupted as I was proposing to Jaina."  
  
Kyp looked startled for a moment and then properly chagrined and even repentant for a moment before he turned his gaze to Jaina. "Well what did she say, Fel?"  
  
"She didn't," he answered, turning his own gaze on Jaina, "As I said you interrupted us."  
  
"Well please continue," Kyp said, but Jaina and Jag weren't paying any attention to him then.  
  
Jaina had let go of Kyp and walked towards Jag. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "What did you think my answer would be," she teased him softly, before she leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled away a moment later, she whispered, "For the record, that was a yes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Girlie," the gruff, patronizing bellow of the dockmaster yanked her out of her thoughts with the suddenness of a Dovin basal mine pulling an unsuspecting ship out of hyperspace.  
  
She bristled before she even had a chance to respond. Being addressed as "Girlie," wasn't conductive to this man's health. Still, with admirable restraint, restraint that her Aunt and Uncle would have been proud of, she simply snapped back, "What?"  
  
The man shook his head in disgust and muttered under his breath, "Breeding women, shouldn't even let them be pilots. Always spacing out."  
  
A normal person wouldn't even have heard it, but Jaina with her force enhanced senses heard it easily. She only hesitated a second. It almost wasn't even worth it to teach the man a lesson. Surely a dockmaster this stupid wouldn't last long. She changed her mind.  
  
The man was sprawled helplessly on the floor, her hand crushing his face into the floor before he even knew what was happening. There were certain things like being called scruffy or implying that she was a bad pilot because she was a mother that people didn't get away with. "What did you say," she asked the man furiously.  
  
"Nothin', Nothin," he said hastily. Apparently he was smart enough to know not to repeat that while he was being held down by the woman that he had just insulted.  
  
"I said, what did you say," demanded Jaina, fishing for something else now. There was no way if she let the dockmaster back up now, that he would willingly or even grudgingly give her a multiple day docking slip, which was what she was after. It was the only downside to her actions, now she would have to force it out of him.  
  
It only to the man a few seconds for him to catch on to what she wanted. "Take the Sithing slip and get the receipt on your way out."  
  
Jaina let him up easily, stepped away and snatched the receipt off of the desk as she marched out. "Did you watch how I did that 'Lyssa," she asked her daughter half-seriously. Alyssa was only barely two years old, but she had already begun to learn the basics of self-defense. She might be young, but Jaina never wanted a child of hers to go out into the galaxy unable to protect themselves.  
  
Her danger sense only gave her a split second of warning. She whirled to face the danger, using that split second to swing her daughter protectively behind her and catch the vibroblade that was flying through the air towards her.  
  
The dockmaster stood in shock. There was no way she could have caught that. It was impossible.  
  
With a casual flick of her hand, Jaina used the force to slam him into a wall and let him dangle a meter above the floor. "What kind of slime are you," she demanded with fury. If she hadn't caught the vibroblade, he could have injured or even killed her daughter.  
  
For a moment she considered returning his vibroblade to him, blade first, by way of his throat, but she stopped. On most fairly lawless words that would be acceptable. But this world, ravaged by the Empire, was already starting to return to its former glory, and prided itself on its sense of justice. She settled for knocking the man unconscious and taking his vibroblade with her as she left.  
  
She strolled onto the street and started walking. It was only a matter of minutes before she was into a better part of town. She slowed and let Alyssa down to walk beside her as she glanced around. The surrounding streets and buildings contained an elegant, beautiful charm that made Jaina fell instantly at home despite the danger she had been in moments before.  
  
She had business to take care of on planet, but she could take care of it tomorrow. Kyp, who had agreed to keep their private lives, just that private, hidden from the view of the rest of the galaxy, had also eventually decided to join them in their business venture. They had recently head that Naboo was interesting in hiring a fleet of freighters for off world trade.  
  
Naboo had been a prosperous and beautiful world at one time, but after the end of the Clone Wars and the Empire, the planet had been devastated. It had been relatively spared from damage during the Vong war, but was only now starting to truly prosper again. If Naboo continued to grow as it had been and regained even a sliver of its former glory then the company who gained that contract would most certainly prosper as well. That was why she was here.  
  
It wouldn't hurt though, to gain a feel for the world before she stepped into the competition for the coveted deal. It was something her mother and most other good negotiators did before they started negotiations with a being or government. She would use all the advantages that she could get, whatever they were.  
  
Making sure that Alyssa was okay, and keeping her pace slow so that Alyssa could keep up as she toddled along, Jaina kept walking as she opened herself up to the force. She knew of no better way to get a sense for the world and its inhabitants. It had been a very long time since she had been able to do that without getting bombarded by hate, anger and every other negative emotion she could think of. It was nice to feel the pride of the people of Naboo at the beautiful towns and cities, the joy of the young couples as they walked past and the security the people felt. It was soothing compared to the paranoia and suspicion that she was more familiar with.  
  
It also gave the disturbance in the force even more contrast, making it even easier for her to pinpoint its location. She considered ignoring it. She had given up the duty as an officer of the Galactic Alliance and as a Jedi Knight the day she had fled away from NERP 1587 with Jag. It was no longer her duty. She picked Alyssa up and started towards it for only two reasons.  
  
It had been ingrained in her for to long to be a protector of the innocent to walk away now and as unusual as it sounded the force was urging her towards it. No one, not even Jaina Solo-Fel easily bucked the will of the force. Still she approached it carefully.  
  
She fleetingly wished she knew someone on the planet well enough to trust them to watch her daughter for a while, but she didn't and with Alyssa with her she wasn't rushing blindly into an unknown potentially dangerous situation. She found her perfect observation spot on the top of a nearby building.  
  
It was a fight as she had expected and an unfair one at that. A Gamorean, a Twileck and a Rodian had ganged up on a human woman. Jaina watched the fight for a moment. From her vantage point several stories up, it was hard to catch some of the details but one thing was obvious. The force had directed her here because the woman was a Jedi. And, Jaina realized a moment later, she was also a Jedi that she knew.  
  
"Alyssa," she said softly, "I need you to do something for me." She looked into her daughter's intelligent brown eyes to capture her focus. "Stay up here," she added, "and put up your force shield like I taught you. Don't let anyone but me near you okay? I have to go down here for a minute." She waited a moment and mentally reinforced what she had said, using their force connection.  
  
She kissed Alyssa on the forehead and jumped over the side of the building. She had timed her jump to land on the Gamorean, whose species was notorious for their incredibly thick skulls. He smashed to the ground, hard and she rolled off of him with a grunt of her own pain. Still in his stunned state it only took several harsh blows to bring him down.  
  
Jaina looked up from where he lay just in time to dodge a slashing vibroblade directed by the Twileck. It was only a matter of moments before the Twileck and then the Rodian joined their Gamorean companion in lying on the street.  
  
Jaina straightened up, drawing her previously concealed lightsaber out on a well honed instinct. Her violet blade slammed unyieldingly into a blue blade, just as she found the green eyes and distinctive tattooing scars behind it, that marked the face of Tahiri Veihla. The intensity of the fight glowed in Tahiri's eyes for a moment hindering comprehension, then it was replaced by shock and disbelief.  
  
"Jaina?" She questioned her, but nonetheless she took a step back and lowered her lightsaber. "We thought you were dead," she blurted out.  
  
Jaina followed suit, but flicked her lightsaber off and reconcealed it. "I think I'm pretty alive." She shrugged off the rest of the query. She had questions of her own. "What was this about?" Jaina could see a faint blush come up against the pale white of Tahiri's scars.  
  
"They called me a traitor and servant of the Vong. I, er, told them they were wrong."  
  
From how she said it, Jaina thought that wasn't all she had said to them, but she didn't comment.  
  
"They wanted a fight and I gave them one," Tahiri added.  
  
There was something else going on here, Jaina knew. The force wouldn't have guided her here if it wasn't, but it would be up to Tahiri to tell her. "Did Uncle Luke send you here?" She asked with a cautious curiosity.  
  
"No," Tahiri replied quickly, "I haven't seen any of the Masters in months."  
  
"What are you doing out her, Tahiri," she asked quietly, although she was beginning to have a few ideas.  
  
"Just wandering," she said defiantly and then looked down. This was Anakin's sister. She could talk to her. "I don't fit in there, Jaina. All I am to them is a reminder of darker times. I don't even have an essential function that will make them tolerate me." She shrugged with forced nonchalance, "I'm better off out here, where I can disappear, travel and make my own way. It's better."  
  
Jaina felt fury rise up in her. She had always had a problem with her temper and now she was filled with anger at the people who were treating this young Jedi, who had already lost so much, so badly. She was also a little angry at Tahiri, her often angry and defensive reaction to everything didn't help the situation any.  
  
"Why don't you come with me," Jaina said, before she could change her mind. She had worked very hard to keep Alyssa's existence a secret. The galaxy was filled with beings who would love to kidnap Jaina Solo's child and she was determined to keep her daughter safe. She didn't want Alyssa to go through that.  
  
The first real smile she had seen on Tahiri's face appeared. "Could I," she sounded eager and Jaina smiled. If nothing else, Tahiri would be a good source of information about what had happened to her parents and the rest of her family in the aftermath of the war.  
  
"Sure," Jaina said, "but first you have to meet someone. Alyssa," she called raising her voice. Her daughter's tiny face and dark hair appeared over the side of the building and Jaina could barely hear her daughter's answering call of, "Mama!"  
  
Instead of replying verbally she sent her daughter a mental image in return. She gently used the force to lower her down to them. She caught Alyssa in her arms and smiled at her infectious laughter. "Tahiri, this is my daughter, Alyssa Fel," she said unnecessarily. The resemblance between mother and daughter wasn't exact, but it was obvious.  
  
Once Tahiri had gotten over the shock of what had happened in her friend's life since she had last seen her, they continued to stroll through the city. They threaded their way easily through the crowded streets of the older part of the city with the ease born of years of training. The two women talked easily, catching up on the other's life, when Jaina suddenly stopped mid sentence. Something had caught her attention, something that she couldn't quite place. She didn't however, have time to figure out what had caught her attention as the briskly flowing crowds of people jostled an older woman roughly into her.  
  
Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground staring up at Tahiri, her daughter, and the woman. She was more stunned than hurt; it had been years since she had found herself knocked to the ground in anything other than a life threatening situation and it had been years since even that had happened. Accepting Tahiri's outstretched hand, she rose to a standing position and brushed off her friend's concern.  
  
She froze as the woman who hit her looked up. This was what had caught her attention. She didn't know what it was, but there was something here, something that was demanding her attention.  
  
The woman brushed a strand of long, still dark chestnut hair away from her face, and offered her hand to Jaina. "I'm sorry I ran into you. My name is Padme."  
  
"I'm Jaina, and this is my daughter Alyssa and my friend Tahiri," she introduced them quickly, finding herself entranced by this woman for some reason.  
  
Padme smiled easily at them, but as she looked into the older woman's eyes, Jaina could see the remnants of pain and a life that hadn't been spared the harsher ravages of the galaxy. Without even realizing it, her attitude towards the other woman softened this woman just from what she had seen in her eyes and sensed about her, had much in common with her.  
  
"Would you and your friend like to come back to my home for a meal? It's the least I could do after knocking you down like that."  
  
The words were on the tip of her tongue to refuse Padme's generous offer, but without even realizing what she was doing, she found herself agreeing. She saw the slightly startled look that Tahiri had shot her, but ignored her. The woman didn't appear to be a threat and if this was the direction the force was pushing her, she was willing to go with it for the moment.  
  
When they walked into the small, but elegant apartment that the older woman called home, Jaina immediately felt at ease. It was a feeling that surprised her. She usually didn't feel that way except for in the presence of Jag, but then again the whole day had been unusual. She joined Padme in the kitchen, as Tahiri kept Alyssa happy in the other room. She wouldn't usually have left her daughter with the other Jedi, but Alyssa had seemed to take immediately to Tahiri. They already seemed to be fast friends and Jaina had a feeling that soon enough Alyssa would have an adoptive aunt in Tahiri just as she had an adoptive uncle in Kyp.  
  
She watched the woman move around in the kitchen for a moment before she said informatively, "You know, normally I wouldn't have accepted your invitation, but there was just something about you." She trailed off, feeling suddenly unsure of herself and why she had even said that.  
  
Padme smiled at her and replied, "And I normally wouldn't have invited you_"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, a sharp intake of breath, a harsh painful gasp of shock, had cut into what she was saying. Immediately concerned Jaina whirled and moved quickly towards the other room where Tahiri and Alyssa had been. She found them right where she had left them. Her worried gaze flicked to Alyssa first, but found to her relief that her daughter was fine.  
  
It was Tahiri that caught her attention. The blonde woman looked as if she had been gutted by an amphistaff. The smile on her face had crumpled and been replaced by a look of utter devastation that Jaina had become all too familiar with during her days in the war. It was the look of a person who had lived through the loss of a loved one. The question was why was Tahiri acting that way now?  
  
"Tahiri," she asked quietly, "What's the matter?" She walked towards her and reached a hand out.  
  
Padme came up behind them. "Is she okay?"  
  
But Jaina, nor Tahiri had heard her, because at that moment, Tahiri had chosen to speak the name that had caused her sudden violent reaction. "Anakin."  
  
All of the women in the room froze at the mention of his name. Jaina looked as if she had been slapped and Padme's face paled, as both women saw what Tahiri had been looking at. It was a holo image of a young couple. The woman in the couple was obviously a younger Padme, but the man, could have been Anakin Solo.  
  
Except for his hair, Jaina suddenly realized, her brother had always had dark hair, not the light brown almost blonde that the young man in the holo displayed, but other than that, it was her brother.  
  
"Who is he?" The quiet rational tone of her question seemed to surprise everyone, Jaina especially, but it was enough to snap Tahiri out of her grief enough to realize that the man in the holo was not the love of her life.  
  
The moment the question was asked a strangely defiant look, filled Padme's eyes. She pulled herself to her full height, and met Jaina eye to eye. "He was my husband and he was a good man." She took a deep breath, "It's been decades since anyone but me has seen that holo, and certainly no one has seen that in recent memory that has smiled fondly on it. How do you know his name?"  
  
Jaina felt her brain freeze. This wasn't possible; it couldn't be happening. "The man in that photo could be my brother," she heard herself say quietly. The force had been guiding her actions all day. This planet seemed charged with the force, in fact. She would trust her feelings for now. "His name was Anakin Solo and he was named after his grandfather Anakin Skywalker."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel lay on the bed that she had been given by her grandmother, unable to sleep, the events of the day foremost in her mind. She had almost been killed by an angry dockmaster, found one of her former best friends in the middle of a fight, and found her grandmother, a woman the galaxy and her family had long thought dead.  
  
The trio of women had spent the rest of the evening watching Alyssa and talking, after they had gotten over the shock of their discovery. They had talked about Jaina's decision to give up her duty to the galaxy, in exchange for having a husband and child of her own. It was the hardest decision Jaina had ever made in her life. It meant leaving behind the only family that she had left and she had done it for her daughter and for the man she loved. It was a decision that would, at various times in her life, come to haunt her, but one that she would never regret making. She had defied a prophecy and her duty to the galaxy for one man and it had been worth it. She might have lost her family, but she was content in the knowledge that they were still out there. She was building a new family, she had met her grandmother for the first time today and she had Kyp and Jag and Tahiri, and of course, Alyssa.  
  
She had been named the Sword of the Jedi at the tender age of twenty and that roll had defined her life for years. She was free of that duty now, but that was also who she would always be. For now though, she was just happy to be alive and surrounded by people who loved her, however unlikely her situation was, and to be able to live her life without a constant threat of death. It was happiness, contentment and love, and that was more than enough for her.  
  
Okay for the last time please press that little blue button down there and leave me a review to tell me what you think of this last chapter. Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
